Romeo of the Night and Juliet of the Day
by Shiningstar Girl 777
Summary: <html><head></head>A young boy saved Yuuki's life ten years ago. In the present times, they met eyes. What will happen now that Yuuki knows that he's a beast in human form. AU. Yuuki and Kaname aren't siblings and haven't seen each other in ten years. Also read the Prequel to this fanfic, 'The Bloody Paths that have become Intertwined." Please read, review, comment what you like, and recommend!</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**This Fanfiction is dedicated to the fans that are big fans of the Kaname X Yuuki Pairing, but are not fond of the whole Sibling intermarrying thing. This adds a bit more of a forbidden love atmosphere. **_

_**This will be following the anime plot, but there are some twists in this story.**_

_**Kaname and Yuuki are not siblings. They were born to different pureblood families and their parents are not siblings either. Kaname is the only son of Haruka Kuran and his wife, Katsumi and the reincarnation of the original Kaname Kuran. While Yuuki is born to Juuri Daiya and her husband, Hikaru. However, Yuuki was betrothed to Kaname since birth to unite the two families. Plus, Kaname doesn't know that Human Yuuki and Vampire Yuuki are the same person and is attracted to her for her purity.**_

_**While Juuri was transforming Yuuki into a human, Yuki's hair was cut and was put into worn out clothes to make her look like an originally girl. But Juuri was interrupted by a falling ceiling caused by the fight between Rido and Yuuki's father. So, some of her vampire genes remained in tact. **_

_**After Yuuki was rescued by Kaname, she lived in New Orleans with her adoptive family.**_

_**Yuuki has long flowing hair.**_

_**Yuuki stays in an apartment by herself with the landlord acting as her guardian. **_

_**Yuuki wears her mother's diamond rose wedding ring which protects from unwanted pureblood bites and low level spells.**_

_**The blood of pure-hearted maidens can give powers to the vampires that drink them.**_

_**Kaname was just eight years old when he saved Yuuki. Purebloods aged normally. Then they stop aging when they're in their twenties.**_

_**Yuuki is not a guardian, but a normal transfer student, who knows the Night Class's secret.**_

_**I'm not much of a Zero fan, so sorry, he might not be in the story.**_

_**The main vampires in the Night Class are part of a student council called the Cross Academy Knights.**_

_**The Level E's have been getting more insane and dangerous, but so powerful that they can fight a Level B vampire so easily. Their bites can even be poisonous.**_

_**If you look into a vampire's glowing red eyes for more than ten seconds, you will be hypnotized.**_

_**Please give lots of reviews! Enjoy!**_

_**Prologue**_

"_**What's going on?" **_I woke up. There were white things falling from above me. I got up to my feet and looked around. I didn't know what kind of place I was in, or how I got here. _**"Where am I?" "Who am I?" **_There were countless questions running through my head. I didn't know what anything was or what I should do.

I held out my hands as the strange white things fell to my hands._** "It's cold**_." _**"White snow." **_said a strange and cold-sounding voice. _**"What is white? What's Snow?"**_ I asked the voice in my head. _**"It's something that is not red."**_ the voice said. _**"So, what is red?"**_ I asked.

_"Are you lost little girl?"_ said an unfamiliar voice. I looked up and saw a tall man with a long coat and short hair came up to me. I got a good look at the man; he had glowing blood red eyes and fangs inside his mouth. **"He's…"** _"I want your blood"_ the frightening man…no creature said with a smirk. _**"…a beast in human form that drinks the blood from living humans."**_

I just stared at the monster in fear; I took a step backward, but fell backwards. Then the man lunged forward at me, grabbed me, and prepared to bite into my neck. _**"NO DON"T!"**_ I screamed. I kicked at the ground, hoping to get away from him, but no avail. I had my eyes closed fearing the worst, then I felt another presence. I opened them and saw a boy who lifted his left hand, ready to strike, my eyes widen. _**"They are…"**_

The next moment there was blood everywhere; on the snow, on some of my clothes, and on the boy's hand and clothes as well. The boy's arm went right through the monster's chest and pulled it out as the monster fell dead to the ground and turned to just dust and clothes and then blew away in the wind. _"Just a disgrace to all vampires."_ said the boy as he shook some of the excess blood off his hand, then he turned to face me as he started to lick his hand. He was about eight years old, he had medium brownish black hair and the same fangs and glowing red eyes as the monster that turned to dust, and then they turned to a reddish brown. I was awestruck at the beautiful eyes of this young boy, I couldn't breathe and my heart raced. _**"Vampires. You must never go near a vampire…"**_

That boy came up to me with a concern and sympathetic look. He then bent down and held out the bloody hand he had used killed the monster with and smiled in a comforting way. _"Is everything alright?"_ he asked kindly. _**"If you do…"**_ I reached for his hand. All the cold I had felt then just vanished when I touched his hand. Although it was so cold and he was wearing no gloves, his skin still so warm. Then he helped me up and pulled me into a warm and reassuring embrace; and started to comfort me. _**"… their glaze will enslave you."**_

_**Ten Years Later:**_

_"Yuuki. Yuuki."_ a voice said, _"Wake up or you're going to miss your flight. __**!**__"_ with that my opened my eyes. _"It's about time you woke up,"_ an eighteen year old girl with light brown tight curly hair pulled in a low ponytail, brown eyes, and brown skin, _"Today's the day you head off to Japan's world famous Cross Academy and become a famous dancer." _

I got up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. _"You're exaggerating Wilma, I'm just going to hone my skills and probably dig up a bit on my past."_ I said while grabbing my big black barrette and bringing my hair, which reaches down the middle of my back, into a bun with just a bit of hair hanging from the top. _"And find your 'prince charming' too right?"_ Wilma said with a mischievous smile on her face. _"Oh be quiet."_ I said hitting one of my pillows at her.

_"Yuuki! Wilma! Hurry up for breakfast you two. We have to be at the airport early to meet Mr. Cross, and see Yuuki off."_ A female voice called up from downstairs. I looked at the clock. _"Oh boy! We better hurry, it's 6:45 A.M. already!"_ I said getting up, taking off my navy nightshirt and dark gray sleeping shorts, placing them in my suitcase, and putting my green plait short skirt, a black shirt, a pair of black socks, a pair of tan ankle-high boots, and my pink hoody jacket. I also slipped on my lucky diamond rose ring on my left ring finger and put a gold chain around my neck. Then me and Wilma went downstairs to the kitchen.

_"Morning!"_ we both said greeting our family. There was a man with short blonde hair and blue eyes sitting at the table reading a newspaper, a nine year boy with the same coloring was eating his cheerios tiredly, and a woman with light medium colored hair in a bob cut with brown eyes was placing cheese omelets and pancakes for me and Wilma.

I'm Yuuki Franklin by the way. This is my adoptive family. The woman is Himeko Franklin, my mother. She was originally from Tokyo, but she came here to 'The Big Easy" New Orleans to study Psychology and moved here altogether when she married my father, Jacob, who works as a History teacher at a local elementary school. The girl is my older sister, Wilma, she stayed at the same Girl's Foster home as me and was adopted at the same time as me when the Franklins adopted me. The boy is the Franklins' biological son, and our little brother, Samuel or Sam. He was born about nine months after me and Wilma were adopted.

I'm going to Japan to attend the Cross Academy's performing arts program. It's around the area where I was found wandering around in the snow with no memories ten years ago. No one was able to find any clues about who I am, so I'm going to try to find out about my past by myself while I'm there. I'll miss the colorful and exciting New Orleans, but I need to know my past, or I probably won't able to move towards my future. According to what my dad tells his students.

All of us got into our family van to the airport to meet the headmaster, Kaien Cross, who will escort me to my apartment. This and the dancing will help me gain some confidence in myself. Me and Wilma were listening to our Ipods, while Sam fell asleep, and my parents were having an emotional moment up front. I will definitely miss them and I know this is probably hard on them for me to be on my own in another country and to be trying to find my real family, but I know they understand.

Dad pulled into the airport parking lot and got the luggage for me. Before we entered the airport, I turned around and closed my eyes to feel the breeze and essences of New Orleans one last time before I head off for the possible land of my birth. I could smell the scent of beignets and gumbo from neighboring restaurants, I felt the warm breeze and saver it, since winters in Japan will be colder, heard the sound of the musicians playing their jazz music, then I opened my eyes and saw the skyline of the Crescent City. Then I turned around to head off to my high school life in a new country.

I showed my new passport and got my luggage checked, and then we went over to the terminal. Sitting on one of the chairs, was a man with long light brown hair tied in a ponytail with a green ribbon, glasses, and a long gray coat. He was holding a sign that said _**'Yuuki Franklin'**_. I guess that must be Mr. Cross. We over to him and my Dad greeted him, and then he introduced me. Mr. Cross looked at me perplex and shook his head. _"Juuri?"_ he said. _"Huh?"_ I said _"Who's Juuri?" "Oh sorry."_ Mr. Cross apologized. _"I thought you were someone I had met a long time ago." "By chance, did this 'Juuri' lose a five year old sister, cousin, or possibly daughter ten years ago?" _I asked in case this woman is a biological relative of mine. _"No,"_ said Mr. Cross, _"I don't think she ever had any siblings, cousins, or children." "Oh I see."_ I said with a bit disappointment in my voice.

"_I'm Kaien Cross, the headmaster of Cross academy."_ he said. _"It's nice to meet you."_ I said as I bowed in respect. I have learned a bit about Japanese customs beforehand. _"I look forward to working with you."_ I added. _"Likewise."_ Mr. Cross said, _"Based on your reviews and the video you have sent me, you will shine very brightly at Cross Academy." "Thank you"_ I said.

I sighed and turned around to the only family I remember. _"Well this is it. I'll write you guys every week and call you every month. Okay."_ I said trying to hide the fact that I will miss them terribly. I went over to hug my mother. _"Be good okay, and listen to your teachers and the landlord."_ she said. _"I will Mom."_ I said. Then I hugged my dad. _"Be strong for us."_ he said. _"I'll try my best Daddy."_ I said. _"You show those Japanese girls how we American girls break it down."_ She said with a smile. I hugged her tightly. _"I'll make you proud Sis."_ I said. Sam grabbed my waist tightly. _"Come back soon okay."_ he said. _"Count on it."_ I said as I patted his head affectionately. I backed off a bit and got a look at everybody. _"If I do find my past in Japan, no matter what, all four of you will always be part of my family."_ I said unable to hold back the tears anymore. Turns out they couldn't hold back their tears as well and we had a big group hug. _"Goodbye!" _I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes, left to board the seventeen hour flight to Japan, and waved them goodbye.

During the flight, I asked Mr. Cross about the school, and anything involving the Dancing section of the Performing Arts Program. I also read pamphlets with information on Japan and Cross Academy. There was also an interesting in-flight movie about an old movie of Godzilla. Every now and again, I look out the window to see the plains, mountains, lakes, rivers, ponds, streams, creeks, hills, deserts, forests, cities, towns, and fields of the country I have been calling home for ten years. It was really nerve-racking, exciting, and sad at the same time.

When it was the meal times the attendants brought us some Japanese cuisine. It looked a little strange, but I tried it. They really have a lot of vegetables, rice, and fish in their foods. Then it was time for lights out, they brought us blankets. It felt rather strange sleeping on plane chair than in my bed. Despite the excitement, and nervousness, and the fact that Mr. Cross was snoring like an alligator with a cold, I fell to sleep right away.

The next morning, we arrived in the Tokyo International Airport. When we first got off the plane; I examined the world I have entered. I felt a cold breeze, but that's to be expected being further up north, I smell stews and dishes from the airport restaurants, I heard some Japanese folk music (Enka) on the radio, and saw people in colorful kimonos holding decorated fans and had very strong makeup on. So this is the city of Tokyo, my mom's hometown. However, this is not my destination. Cross Academy is near a smaller town down south of here. We are going to take the next available train and go straight to my new apartment to settle in.

We had a traditional Japanese breakfast at one of the restaurants near the train station while we wait for the train to come. Once we were on the train, I took in the new sights as the train moved. It was the start of the winter semester, and yet there was no snow on the ground.

_**"Snow…"**_ I thought to myself. My mind went back to that winter about ten years ago. I still have no memories before that moment. That moment was a little foggy, but I remember it as if it were yesterday. I was lost with no memories of who I am; then a drunken man attacked me with a knife. Luckily, a young boy saved me, I don't know how he did it, but he got that man away from me. I never learned what happened to that man after that, but I heard that he disappeared and died from overdrinking sake (rice wine). That boy bought me to the police station and when I was sent to a mental hospital for therapy on my lost memories. When they couldn't help me, I was sent to live the same Girl's Foster Home Wilma was staying at, while I got help at the mental hospital where my mom worked in New Orleans until the Franklins adopted us. I haven't seen that boy since then. I haven't even got his name or even thanked him. I think since the school I'm attending is near the same area where I was found, the boy might be somewhere around here. There's also a chance that he might have moved away or he never did lived near there. I also have a strong feeling that the boy is somehow connected to my lost past. I guess I'll never know until I look into it. All I know about him is that he would about eighteen years old about now, so he be either a senior in High School or a freshman in college.

After a while, we arrived at the town where Cross Academy was up the hill. The whole town looked sort of European in a way. The buildings were made of stone. It was a very beautiful town. I looked up the hill and saw a glimpse of the Academy's clock tower. _"Come on this way."_ Mr. Cross said snapping me back to the present. _"Oh right! Have to find my new apartment."_ I said following him.

We took a few lefts and rights until we saw a young lady with long black hair and a pink and blue dress struggling with some boxes on the sidewalk. The next thing we know, the boxes almost fall on top of her, luckily she fell flat on her back before one of the large heavy boxes could land on her. I ran over to see if she was hurt. _"Are you alright?"_ I asked helping her up. _"Yes, I'm fine."_ She said. _"I was just moving some of these boxes to the spare apartment. A girl from America who will be attending Cross Academy is going to stay here since there is no more room in the girl's dormitory."_ she said. _"That would be me,"_ I said, _"I'm Yuuki Franklin and this is Mr. Cross the headmaster of Cross Academy."_ We both bowed our heads. _"It's nice to meet you, my name is Azumi Yamada I'm the owner of this apartment."_ She said as turned her head to her left to look proudly at the building she owned. Both me and Mr. Cross turned to the right and saw a whitish seven floor building with black iron railings balconies swirling in a vine-like design. It was really a nice looking place. Having parents working as a teacher and a psychologist in a big city really pays well.

_"As you can see, these boxes are too much for me to handle."_ Ms. Yamada said. _"Well this is my stuff, so I'll help you."_ I assisted. _"Well I need to get back to the school; I probably have a mountain pile of paperwork to do by now."_ Mr. Cross said. He was about to leave when he remembered something. _"Oh! Hold on a minute! I almost forgot to give you your school uniform!"_ he said panicky. He put out my new uniform from his bag. It was wrapped in plastic.

I never wore a uniform before, we just dress causally at my schools in New Orleans. It was a pair of brown boots with laces, a pair of tall black stockings, a short black skirt, a white long-sleeve button-up shirt, a black jacket with white rose buttons and white lines in diamond patterns, and a red ribbon. _"Thank you._" I said. "_I'll see you at school tomorrow."_ Mr. Cross said finally turning around to leave.

"_Well shall we head up to your new apartment?"_ asked Ms. Yamada. "_Might as well."_ I said. Ms. Yamada took my suitcases while I got a box that said 'Dancing Stuff", meaning that my dancing outfit and shoes are in there. We walked into the apartment lobby. It looked like a large spacious living room you find at a private vacation home. There was a black countertop reception desk on the left, brown leather crouches and armchairs, iron and glass coffee tables and lamp tables, a stone fireplace with firewood contained in a tin bucket, floral rugs on the light gray stone floor, and various elegant paintings hanging on the walls. I like this place already.

"_Your apartment is Room 721 on the seventh floor."_ Ms. Yamada said. We went inside the elevator, which looked similar to an elevator at a hospital. Simple. Ms. Yamada set down one of my suitcases and pushed the button for the seventh level, and then we went up. After a while, the elevator coasted to a stop, we stepped out, and walked to the door at the end of the hall on the right that had the numbers 721. _"Here are your keys."_ Ms. Yamada said handing me the keys to my apartment. _"Thanks."_ I said accepting the keys. I put the key in the keyhole and turned to the right. I opened the door and looked at my apartment for the first time.

I was totally stunned by the interior of the place. It a full-sized kitchen with brown marble design countertops, a fridge and cabinets already stored with the basic food groups. It also had all the dishes and cooking equipment I need. There was also bar chairs near the countertops for eating. The living room had a medium sized television, red, green, and white cotton furniture, and a simple brown coffee-table. Next to the living room was the balcony. I went over to it and saw the view it had, it was amazing. I got a better view of the school, there seemed to be two other buildings up there as well. They look kind of like castles. They must be the boy and girl dormitories. One building had an orange red roof, while the other building had a dark blue one. I went over to the bathroom. I saw the toilet, sink, and bathtub, but I didn't see the showerhead over the tub. "_Um, not to be picky, but I don't see a showerhead."_ I said. Ms. Yamada pointed to a small silver-colored showerhead above a small tiled patterned platform near the sink. _"Oh there it is."_ I said feeling awkward.

There was a bunch of stairs next to the kitchen that lead to another level. _"Up there is the spare room, and your bedroom."_ informed Ms. Yamada, _"The spare room was turned to a private dance studio by one of the previous owners, so you can used it to practice your dancing, and walls have already been perfectly sound-proofed."_ We took a peek inside the spare room. It looked just like the rooms at the dancing school I went to in New Orleans. The walls were covered with mirrors and there were parallel bars for stretching. I feel at home already.

"_Your room is a little vacant since you will be organizing it to your liking."_ Ms. Yamada told me. I looked inside; there was just a mattress on the bed, lavender walls, and a desk. There was also a smaller balcony with a similar view of the school. _"Well with a little T.L.C. this room will do nicely, just like the rest of this apartment. Thank You, Ms. Yamada."_ I said showing my respects. _"You don't have to call me 'Ms. Yamada', just call me 'Azumi'."_ she said with a smile. _"Okay, Thanks Azumi."_ I said bowing my head.

"_Alright!"_ Azumi said putting her hands together, _"Shall we bring the rest of your stuff up here?" "Might as well."_ I said. For the next two hours, we brought in the boxes filled with my clothes, books, posters, bed sheets, toothpaste, shampoo, and conditioner, brush, makeup, bath products, camera, journals, postcards to write to my family and friends, and alarm clock. We even got out the cleaning equipment to clean some spots in the house that Azumi couldn't get to before I came here. Little by little, the place really started to feel like home, except a bit smaller and with my own dance studio.

When we were finally done, I laid down on my finished bed. _"Man! I'm exhausted!"_ I exclaimed. _**GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR! **_A loud rumbling suddenly came around. I put my hands on my stomach in a flash with a slight blush on my face. _"And hungry!"_ I added with a laugh.

"_Then how about I make your first homemade Japanese dinner on your first day in Japan?"_ asked Azumi. _"Sounds great! Thanks!" _I said. _"Do you need any help?"_ I offered. _"That would be a great help, thank you."_ Azumi said with a grateful smile. After a while, we dug into the spicy ramen, rice, green tea, and chicken curry.

"_Well I better hit the hay, I got an even bigger day tomorrow."_ I said. _"Alright, I'll escort you to Cross Academy in the morning and help you prepare."_ Azumi said, _"Good Night!"_ she bowed and left the apartment. I took off my chain and ring and put them in a case, got into the shower and bath, set my alarm, and got under the covers of my new bed. I bought my mattress padding from New Orleans, so it wasn't so hard to fall asleep. Although, I was still nervous about a new school in an all new country.

_**The Next Morning**_

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP**__!_ I got up still feeling sleepy and turning off the alarm clock. I never was much of a morning person. _**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! **__"Yuuki! Are you awake?" _Azumi called from the door. I opened the door and Azumi walked in. _"I brought you breakfast."_ She said, _"Thanks"_ I said. For breakfast I had miso soup, rice porridge, and grilled salmon. After I finished, I got into my uniform, I managed to get the stockings, boots, white shirt, skirt, and jacket on, but I wasn't sure about what the ribbon's for. Luckily, Azumi helped me tied the ribbon to fasten the top of my jacket. I put my hair in its usual hairstyle, put my ring and chain in my skirt's pocket to wear after school since can't wear any other accessories, and took a look in the mirror. Not bad.

Azumi gave money for lunch and walked me over to the stairs that lead to the academy. _"I hope you will have a good day."_ Azumi said. With that, I ran up the stairs to the academy. I saw a bunch of other kids with the same uniforms and went in the direction they were walking in. I looked at my papers and school map. My classroom is Class 1-1. Mom said that would stand for one of the first year classes of high schools in Japan, so it would be the tenth grade. Eventually, I got to the classroom. It was really very different than the classrooms, it was more like a lecture hall, and the desks were joined together and inclined along with the stairs.

"_Oh Hello! You must be the foreign exchange student we were expecting, Miss Franklin was it?"_ the teacher said as I walked into the room. There were a bunch of murmurings and whispers as I walked in. I stand in the whole class to introduce myself. It could all of my mental strength to keep my knees from shaking. _"Well go ahead and introduce yourself to everyone."_ said the teacher.

"_Hello,"_ I said to everyone, _"I'm Yuuki Franklin. I'm from New Orleans, Louisiana in North America."_ A random boy raised his hand and asked, _"What are you going at Cross Academy?" "I'm here to study with this academy's Performing Arts program."_ I said. A girl raised her hand up, _"What are you studying?"_ she asked. _"I'm in the Dancing department of the program."_ I answered. _"Please take a seat near Miss Wakaba."_ the teacher said.

I went up to the row where a girl with short light brown hair and brown eyes was seating and sat down. _"Hello Miss Franklin."_ she said. _"You don't have to call me 'Miss Franklin' just call me 'Yuuki'."_ I said. _"Alright then Yuuki, I'm Sayori Wakaba, but you can call me __**'Yori'**__."_ she said cheerfully. _"You're taking dance classes here right?"_ Yori asked. _"Yeah that's right."_ I answered. _"Well so am I."_ she said with a bright smile. _"That's great!"_ I said with an equally bright smile.

For the next five hours we went over ethnics, math, science, and history. Then came free period, I decided to look for the senior boys to see if any of them was the boy who saved my life. I answered a few questions about my home to the other students before I went out of the classroom. _"Hey Yuuki, do you want me to show you around?"_ Yori offered. _"Thanks,"_ I said, _"I was wondering where the senior boys hang out anyway." "So, you're interested in older guys, huh?"_ she said. _"Sort of."_ I replied shyly. I looked at every senior guy we could find, but none of them felted like he was that boy.

After classes were over, me and Yori went to the dance classes. We walked into the locker room and changed into our dancing clothes. I wore my red spaghetti strap shirt with black semi-tight pants, and black very low heel ballet flats. Yori sported a plain short-sleeved coral pink leotard with matching ballet flats and white leggings. She also wore a magenta headband to keep the hair out of her eyes. Once we finished changing, we went into the dance studio and saw a bunch of girls stretching, jumping, and twirling everywhere around the room. I was starting to get really nervous now. These girls looked very beautiful, graceful, and professional. I hope I'm up for this. The teacher introduced me to the rest of the class. The teacher had light brown hair pulled into a very tight bun with a few strands of hair hanging around the face, a sleeveless black leotard with matching ballet flats, and white tights. _"Another back-up dancer for me."_ said a girl with dark blue eyes and very straight ebony hair wearing an extremely sparkly midnight blue leotard with white ballet flats. _"Tomiko, be nice!"_ Yori scolded.

"_So Miss Franklin…"_ the teacher said, _"Please just called me 'Yuuki'."_ I said. _"Well Yuuki, what kind of dancing do you do and what kind of music do you dance to?"_ she asked. _"I guess a mixture of ballet, jazz, and hip-hop and I mostly dance to Pop music."_ I answered. _"Well how about you dance a bit for us?"_ she suggested. _"Okay,"_ I replied, _"I brought a few CDs from home, do you mind if I dance to them?" "Sure thing. Just let your body flow with the music."_ She said. I went to the CD player and put in my Lady Gaga Fame Monster album and started the music.

Soon _**'Telephone'**_ was playing within the room with me moving my body to match the rhythm and beat of the song. I'm always so peaceful and energized whenever I dance. It really helps me think. After the song was over, I bowed. The class clapped, so I assumed they liked it. _"Very impressive! So full of energy and spirit. That's what I like in my students. Tomiko might have a rival."_ the teacher said Tomiko gave me a jealous glare. She looked so intimidating looking at me like that; I backed up a little from her. _"Okay class, now that we are acquainted, let's some new jazz moves."_ the teacher said.

After an hour of dancing, we went back into the locker room to change back into our uniforms. I couldn't help noticed that a lot of the girls were rushing to get dressed. One girl got done first and immediately bolted out of the room. _"Hey no fair! Wait up! Hurry up girls, or she get there first!"_ said a bunch of girls as they hurried out of the door while they were finishing dressing up. Some of the girls bumped my side as they ran to the door, while I was putting on my ring and chain.

"_Okay, what is that about?"_ I asked Yori in annoyance. _"Oh they're just going to see the Night Class students."_ She explained as if it was the simplest answer. _"The Night Class Students?"_ I said in confusion, _"So this school doubles as a night school?" "Yeah the students there are really popular and really glorious. So everyday after afterschool activities, the Day Class students go see the Night Class students at the Night Class dorms a.k.a. the Moon Dorm. Since it's the only time of day, we can see them, because there are strict boundaries between the two classes."_ Yori explained _"So the two separate buildings aren't the boy and girl dormitories, they're the dorms for the Day Class and Night Class?"_ I asked Yori. _"Bingo!"_ she said.

Maybe the boy that saved my life ten years ago goes to the Night Classes instead. _"Is it okay if we go there?" _I asked. _"Think your senior guy is there?"_ Yori teasingly asked. _"Possibly yeah."_ I answered, _"And by the way, you're starting to sound like my sister." "Well I'll show you where it is." _Yori said. _"Thanks"_ I said. Once we were finished dressing, we went to the Moon Dorm.

The Moon Dorm looked more majestic than the Sun Dorm. It was like the Sun Dorm was a duke or a count's home, while the Moon Dorm looked like a royal palace with a high wall and grand doors. There were a lot of students screaming their lungs off. You would think that these students are celebrities or something. They were behind small iron fences with names engraved at the top. They must be like the velvet ropes used at movies premieres and stuff. There were teachers that were telling the wild students to calm down and behave as well as holding them back. Security between the two classes must be really tight.

Somehow, I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something dark and mysterious about this place. It was almost if these teachers were trying to keep a deep dark secret from the Day Class students. Me and Yori went behind the fences. It might have been my imagination, but I think some of the other girls were trying to block my sight. Soon the great doors creaked opened, and my heart started to beat really fast. I couldn't help but think that this really moment was life changing. What was going to happen next?


	2. Vampire Knight Episode 1

_***Here's a little spoiler/hint. Yuuki is very different from other purebloods. That's why her parents hid her, because the Senate wanted to kill her since she was a threat to them. And Rido wants to take her extraordinary powers for himself and take revenge on Hikaru and Juuri for marrying each other than have Juuri marry him.**_

_***There's also going to be certain similarly to the Twilight series.**_

_***Here's a twist, vampires don't kiss their lovers, they drink their blood as a token of their love for each other, so they don't know much about kissing.**_

_***Keep in mind that Yuuki was raised differently than from the anime/manga, so she might have a slightly different personality.**_

_***There's a little thing in the Vampire world called a 'Trial Engagement'. It's when two vampires become engaged at a young age and grow up together as friends in hopes they will fall in love. When the younger fiancé becomes of marrying age, they will both give their answer whether or not they will marry. If either answered no, then they won't be forced to marry and are free to marry someone else. Trial Engagements are rare in the present vampire world because of the rarity of purebloods. Both Yuuki and Kaname are trial engaged.**_

_***Kaname has an amulet with the Kuran family seal (Which is a waning crescent moon in the center of a red rose) that limits his powers to that of a level B vampire to prevent any unnecessary damage by accident. When he takes it off, he has his full powers and has longer hair.**_

_*** The Daiya family seal is a sun in the center of a white rose.**_

_***The Hooded Woman from the manga was a priestess to the sun goddess, Amaterasu and the Moon god Tsukuyomi, named Hikari before she became a vampire. When she became a vampire, she prayed to Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi to lift the cursed thirst for blood. They lessened it so that Hikari can only drink the blood of her lover and took away her ability to turn humans into vampires, and gave powers that no other vampire has. She sacrificed herself to make the vampire hunters, because of her unique powers. **_

_***Rido was denied to be head of the Kuran family because of his ill treatment towards humans. After Rido drank Juuri's blood, he was banished to the watch of the Senate.**_

_***A vampire has to drink several mouth-fills before they can get the powers of the pure-hearted maidens.**_

_**Keep an open mind while reading this story and please give lots of reviews and comments.**_

_**Episode 1 **_

_**The Secret of the Night Class**_

Everybody started to go out of control once the students from the Moon Dorms came into view. I tried to get a good look at them, but every time I found a clear view, the others blocked it. _"Okay! Is it just me, or does it seems like these guys are trying to keep from seeing the Night Class?"_ I asked frustrated. _"They always do this whenever there's a new girl, because they're afraid that a Night Class student might fall for her."_ said a voice. Me and Yori turned to our right and saw a girl with glasses and light brown hair tried into two braided pigtails and two hair clips on the left side of her face. _"Hey Nadashiko!"_ said Yori, _"Yuuki this is our classmate and my roommate, Nadashiko Shindou." "It's nice to meet you Miss Franklin."_ Nadashiko said. _"Just 'Yuuki'."_ I insisted, _"And it's nice to meet you too."_

_"We can go over to the end over there to get a better view."_ Nadashiko said as she pointed to the end near the Moon Dorm's wall. _"Let's hurry before they block that too."_ Yori suggested. We ran towards the end as fast as our legs could carry us. Luckily, we got there before we could be blocked just as the Night Class students started to walk to class.

Yori wasn't joking when she said the Night Class students are gorgeous. There were nothing but handsome boys and beautiful girls here. Their uniform was the same as ours except they were white with black diamond patterns and black rose buttons instead of black with white diamond patterns and white rose buttons. I noticed a few of them some various spots on the internet and television Japanese channels. Some of them were even singers and actors, others were models. _"Wow, so they are celebrities!"_ I said to Yori and Nadashiko. _"There not just celebrities,"_ said Yori, _"They're also the sons and daughters of famous businessmen and businesswomen, politicians, financers, and even noble families."_ "_Whoa! So, these students are a higher class than us."_ I said. _"Actually, no one knows how people are allowed into the Night Class." _Nadashiko said. _"And these girls think that those high class people would interested in a plain old girl like me?"_ I asked myself. I looked at every guy I could get my eyes on, but so far no good.

Then suddenly the screams got louder for some reason. A group of the (undoubtedly) best looking students came out. A bunches of girls pushed us from the back. _"Hey! Control yourselves and don't push us around like we're rag dolls!"_ I yelled as I pushed them back to their original position. _"Alright, here come the Knights!"_ Nadashiko suddenly shouted excitedly. _"The Knights?"_ I asked. _"Oh right, you just transferred here so you don't know." _Nadashiko said, _"These guys are part of the Student Council for the Moon Dorm and the most popular people in the school."_

"_Good morning, girls! I heard you loud and clear from the dorm. You all look really cute today."_ said a boy with short wavy blonde hair and turquoise eyes. _"That's Senior Hanabusa Aidou, also known as 'Idol', he's the smartest guy in the whole school."_ explained Nadashiko. _"Somehow, I can't see a guy who likes to flirt with girls as someone who is good at academics."_ I said.

_"Hi!"_ Hanabusa said continuing to woo the girls. _"Hanabusa."_ said a tall boy with the same wavy hair, but he was strawberry blonde hair, and amber eyes. _"That's Senior Akatsuki Kain, a.k.a 'Wild'. He's Hanabusa's cousin." _said Yori. _"Why he is called 'Wild' when he seems like a mellow guy?"_ I asked. _"I'm not entirely sure."_ confessed Yori. _"Probably because of the way he dresses."_ Nadashiko said. _"Yeah you're probably right."_ I said.

Right behind Hanabusa and Akatsuki, was a girl with long pale tan wavy hair. _"That's their friend, Senior Ruka Souen."_ said Nadashiko. A boy with short brown hair and glasses was calling out Ruka's name over and over really loudly. He was wearing the Day Class uniform. _"The loud-mouth with the glasses is the class representative, Kaseumi Kageyama. He's obsessed with Senior Souen. We just called him Class Rep."_ Yori explained. _"You can say that again."_ I said. Then a boy with light blue eyes and maroon colored hair and a girl with two orange pigtails and dark blue eyes walk by. _"The guy is Senior Senri Shiki and the girl is Senior Rima Toya, they're models."_ said Yori. _"I can see that." _I said. Then a boy with beach blonde hair and light green eyes. "That's _Senior Takuma Ichijou, he's the Vice Dorm President of the Moon Dorm."_ said Nadashiko dreamily. _"He seems like a nice guy."_ I said. _**"THE NICEST EVER!" **_Nadashiko squealed.

I sighed in disappointment, none o these Knight guys don't seemed to be the right guy either. _"What's wrong?"_ asked Yori. _"Oh, it's nothing."_ I answered. _"I may just be imagining things, but it seems like when you were looking at the senior boys, you were looking for someone in particular." _Yori stated. _"Okay, I am looking for someone. I'll explain it to you guys, but it's a long story."_ I said. _"We got time."_ Nadashiko said.

I told them about the boy that saved my life ten years ago. _"So, let me get this straight. You don't who this boy is or where he's from. You just know the possible age and his hair and eye color. And the reason you are here, besides the Dancing program, is to find him to thank him for saving you and find out about your lost past. And you think that your mystery boy might be at Cross Academy. Is that it?" _Nadashiko said. _"Yes, that about sums it up." _I said. _"So, the first memory you have is that snowy day and nothing else?"_ Yori asked. _"Yep."_ I answered.

"_Oh relax, you're too stiff, Akatsuki."_ Hanabusa said as he continued to pose for the girls. _"Senior Wild, over here!"_ a girl with straight light brown hair called out. Hanabusa stared at the girl in annoyance; maybe he was jealous that that girl was paying attention to his cousin instead of him. _"Hello, Senior Kain!"_ a girl with light brown curly hair.

Hanabusa pointed his right pointer finger at a random girl as if he was holding a gun. _"Bang!"_ he said. The girl immediately fainted on the spot. Okay that's going a little overboard. _"I want to be shot too!"_ a dark short hair said excitedly. With that, the other girls took off towards Hanabusa knocking over the small fence taking Yori and Nadashiko with them. As for me, I was just knocked over. _"Ouch! Yori! Nadashiko! Are you guys alright?"_ I asked. Those two managed to get their heads out the struggling crowd. _"We're okay as soon as we get out of this mad house."_ Yori yelled.

I sat up and noticed that my hand hurt. I scraped my hand! Not good, I don't know why, but for ten years, I have had a serious case of hemophobia. I looked away from my hand to prevent any fainting, nausea, or attacks. Luckily, I always bring bandages with me just in case of these situations.

I looked up at the wild fan girls. They really can't control themselves with these guys I thought to myself as I got a bandage out of my bag and started to put it on my hand. That's pretty swallow, falling for a guy just for his appearances. Sure, admiring a guy for his looks is okay, but you can't tell what he's like on the inside. However, I believe you can tell if someone has a good heart by the warmth of their touch. I know for a fact that if I do fall in love, I would fall in love with a man for his heart.

"_Excuse me, miss?"_ a voice said from my right. I looked over to the source and gasped. _"Is everything alright_?" said a boy who was about eighteen years old with shoulder length brownish black hair and deep red brown eyes as he held out his left hand to me. My mind flashed back to that moment ten years ago. He is the complete older version of that boy. He even said the exact same thing and did the same action as that boy did on that night. I couldn't breathe and my heart was racing. It was the same feeling as that faithful snowy night. Could this really be the boy who saved my life?

"_Um… I'm uh…"_ I stammered. It was really hard to speak. The last time I couldn't speak much, because my lack of memoires. I was like a newborn baby in a five year old's body. At the beginning my procedural information like talking, walking, and other stuff was missing. Now the sight of him makes me speechless. I could be wrong, but this guy looks like the most handsome boy on the campus. Wilma wouldn't stop teasing me if she saw me with him.

"_Don't worry about me, I'm A-okay!"_ I finally managed to say with a smile. _"Here, let me help you up."_ the tall, dark, and mysterious boy offered. _"Thanks."_ I said as I reached my hand for his. When my hand made contact with his, my whole body felt warmth. Once I was on my feet, I quickly took my hand back and examine it. Then I looked back at the boy, who gave me a perplexed look. His hand gave me the same warmth the boy from that faithful day had. This must be the boy who saved my life.

Then I felt cold stares at the back of my head, I slightly turned my head to my left. I saw a bunch of girls giving cold, jealous, and suspicious stares at me. I immediately turned my head around to the front of me. _"Okay! That's creepy!"_ I said nervously. _"Do I know you?"_ the dark-haired boy asked, _"You look very familiar."_ He seems to know me from somewhere, that's a good sign that he might be the boy. _"Um… maybe."_ I said shyly.

Suddenly for some reason, he covered his nose and mouth. _"Are you okay?"_ I asked. "_Yes I'm fine, I just smelled some rotting wood somewhere."_ he said. _"Really? I don't smell anything like that."_ I said. _"Well, I just have a really sensitive nose."_ He said while avoiding eye contract. Was he hiding something?

"_Kaname! We really need to get to class now!"_ Takuma called to the boy. _"Oh right!"_ said the boy, _"Sorry, but I need to go now." "Okay."_ I said as he walked off. 'Kaname' is that his name, or his last name? It's a little hard to tell with these Japanese names.

Then two girls snuck behind the teachers' backs. _"Um, Senior Kuran?"_ a girl with short dark brown hair holding a red rose with a light pink ribbon said as she and another girl with short light brown hair with a large green-blue envelope (Probably a poem or a love letter) came up to Kaname shyly, _"Would you please except this?" "Thank you."_ Kaname said as he accepted the gifts with a polite smile. That smile just made my heart flutter. A teacher started to pull the girls away and told everyone to get back to the dorms. Everyone whined as they left.

I looked over to my left and saw Yori and Nadashiko, who finally got out of the mad crowd, with their jaws hanging wide opened. _"What?" _I asked confused. Then Nadashiko quickly came up to me. _**"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU WERE JUST TALKING TO?"**_ she yelled in an astonished voice. _"No."_ I said even more perplexed. _**"THAT WAS SENOIR KANAME KURAN! HE'S THE DORM PRESIDENT OF THE MOON DORM, LEADER OF THE CROSS ACADEMY KNIGHTS, AND **__**THE **__**MOST POPULAR GUY IN THE ENTIRE CAMPUS OF CROSS ACADEMY!"**_ she said like it was important to know this information. _"Whoa!"_ I said.

So, Kaname Kuran was his name. And pretty fancy name too. Funny, where have I heard the name Kuran before? His last name sounded pretty familiar. Maybe that was a sign he was a part of my missing past.

"_That's pretty impressive that he was talking to you."_ said Yori, _"Usually he doesn't talk to anyone unless spoken to first, and you have to get his attention first."_ "_**AND HE JUST CAME UP TO YOU, HELP YOU UP, AND TALKED, REPEAT, TALKED TO YOU! HE MUST LIKE YOU OR SOMETHING!"**_ Nadashiko said astonished. _"He wouldn't happen to be your crush, would he?"_ I teased. _"No, Senior Ichijou is my true love."_ She said dreamily. _"I'm just so surprised that the most eligible guy in the whole school was flirting with you."_ She added. _"He wasn't flirting; he was just helping me out. No big deal."_ I said. _**"IT IS A BIG DEAL! EVERY GIRL ON THE CAMPUS WANTS A CHANCE WITH SENIOR KURAN!"**_ Nadashiko shouted. I flinched a bit. _"So, do you think that he might be your mystery boy?"_ Yori asked. _"I don't know, but I'll find out soon enough."_ I said.

"_That's enough boy watching for today_." Yori said, _"Let's head back to the dorms, it's almost curfew for the Day Class students." "Actually, I don't live in the dorms since the vacancy of the girls in the Sun Dorm is full."_ I explained. _"So, where do you live?"_ asked Nadashiko. _"An owner of an apartment building is letting me stay in one her rooms."_ I explained. _"Oh!"_ both Yori and Nadashiko said understanding the situation. _"Too bad, we can't stay in the dorms together."_ Yori added. _"Well, I better get going. See you guys tomorrow!"_ I said. _"See you tomorrow!"_ both Yori and Nadashiko called back as I ran back into town.

As I was running down the stairs, I couldn't help but wonder why Kaname acted weird with that 'smell'. I couldn't help but feel that he was hiding something. Maybe I'm just thinking too much about it.

_**Meanwhile, back to Kaname:**_

Kaname was heading to class with the rose in his right hand and the envelope under his left arm. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. _"Hello, Seiren."_ he said. Then a girl with short pale violet hair and the same color eyes. _"Shall I take that Lord Kuran?"_ she asked. _"Thank you."_ Kaname said as he held up the rose. Then suddenly, the rose wilted and was thrown away as he handed Seiren the envelope and headed into the school. _**I didn't know at the time, but they are completely different from us.**_

_**Meanwhile later that night**__**:**_

"_These tablets developed by the Night Class is very effective and has been excepted world-wide."_ said a man with short gray hair with one-len eye glasses. He was the teacher for the Night Class. "_You aren't just the pride of this school, but also the entire vampire realm."_ the teacher said showing his fangs. _"It's not that big of a deal."_ said Ruka. _"All we did is participated in some group study."_ Takuma said.

"_So the Day Night has got a new student, huh?" _Hanabusa said with an excited grin, _"And she's a real cutie." "Going after the new girl again?"_ Ruka asked suspiciously, _"Or perhaps you have taken an interested in her blood?" "What? It isn't anything like that!"_ Hanabusa denied. _"Yes, but you have to admit that American girl seems quite yummy." _Senri said. The whole class was quiet for a while. _"Shiki…"_ Takuma said breaking the silence. Senri turned his head towards Rima a bit. _"Time to feed."_ she said in a bored voice as she tossed two tablets to Senri as he caught them in his mouth.

Kaname closed the book he was reading and got up from the chair separated from the others he was sitting at. _"Lord Kuran,"_ Ruka started to say with a concerned face. _"I noticed that you seem awfully interested in that girl." "Truth be told, I think I met her somewhere before, but I can't put my finger on it."_ He said. _"I was a little concerned, when you smelled her blood; you seemed pretty tempted to drink her blood."_ Takuma said with a worried face. _**"WHAT? YOU WERE TEMPTED?"**_ Hanabusa said in shock. _"I don't think Lord Kuran has ever been tempted to anything like that before"_ Akatsuki said.

Both Ruka and Hanabusa started to get worried. Then Ruka put a corner of the book she was holding on Hanabusa's hand really hard. _**"THAT HURTS! THAT HURTS! THAT HURTS! THAT HURTS!"**_ he yelled. _**"RUKA! DO YOU WISH TO DIE!" **_Hanabusa threatened her as he pushed his pencils off his desk space onto the floor. But Ruka ignored the threat as she brushed her hair back.

"_The clouds will soon hide the moon."_ Kaname said as he looked out the window behind him. _"Yes, it will be our time."_ Takuma agreed. All of a sudden, the light from the candles went out. Then, Kaname's eyes as well as the others, started to glow bloody red. _"The night is made for Vampires."_ He stated. _**They are the beings that hide in the shadows and are the source of legends. And their very existence must be the secret to protect.**_

_**Back in my apartment**__**:**_

I couldn't help but think about the mysterious Kaname Kuran. Was he hiding something? Is he the boy who saved me? And am I someone he knew before that day? I kept asking myself million questions as I danced in my new private dance studio to some gentle ballet music. Dancing really helps me think when I have a million questions.

Once the music was done, I went to the living room and lay on the couch. I looked at my ring. Kaname said I looked familiar, it must be a sign that he has seen me before. How can I tell for sure that he's the boy from my first memory? Do I ask him directly? Or do I give him a little hint about the fact that I'm the girl he saved ten years ago? I looked at my right hand; I could still feel Kaname's warm kind touch. Any cold I felt just disappeared like that day so long ago.

I got up and went to the balcony. If there was a chance Kaname knew me before I lost my memories, could he help me remember? What happened to me? Did my parents abandon me? Was I separated from them? Did they die? Was there an accident? Or were they even murdered? So many questions were racing in my head about my parents and my past. I decided to take a shower and hit the hay. If I asked myself too many questions about my past and think too hard about it, my head really starts to hurt. After the shower, I got under the covers and looked towards the balcony overlooking the Academy. I wonder if the Night Class is still in session. Then I finally closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_**Meanwhile back at the school**__**:**_

Kaname and Takuma were leaving the school grounds to head back to the Moon Dorm. _"I have to admit that new student in the Day Class seems very interesting."_ Takuma said, _"There's not a single girl in the Night Class that seems anything like her." "No."_ Kaname replied, _"And for someone who is used to the dark, that girl seems to be a very blinding sight. It could be possible she is the little girl in the snow that I saved ten years ago."_ he continued to walk as Takuma stopped.

Takuma started to look concern for his friend. _"You know, everyone likes living here."_ Takuma stated as Kaname stopped walking, _"but don't forget, because of a request from you, a pureblood, we are following the rules of the humans. But, just barely." "I know that, Ichijo."_ Kaname said as he walked off again as Takuma took a deep sigh.

_**Tomorrow at School**__**:**_

_"Okay, this is so awkward."_ I said, _"Why is everyone staring at us?"_ My other classmates, besides Yori and Nadashiko, were giving me jealous and suspicious stares. Most of them were girls. _"Not us, you."_ Yori stated. _"The other girls are really jealous of you, and some of the boys have a crush on you. And Senior Kuran talking to you has made them jealous as well."_ Nadashiko explained, _"Even through they mostly go after the Night Class girls." "This is happened, because he talked to me?"_ I asked, _"I really can't have people staring me like this, I really can't." "You three in the middle, be quiet or you'll stay after class!"_ the teacher warned us. _"Sorry!"_ All three of us said.

_**During lunch**__**:**_

_"Everyone is really making too big of a deal out of this."_ I said in a huff as I took a bite out of my rice ball, "_It's not like he asks me out, or even propose to me." "Yeah, but it's rare for him to talk to anyone first." _Yori stated. _"Yeah he must really like you."_ Nadashiko said. Yori, Nadashiko, and I were eating our lunches outside of the school underneath a tree talking about various things, mostly about the Night Class.

_"So Yori, do you have a crush on anyone in the Night Class or even in the Day Class?"_ I teasingly asked. _"No, those boys from the Night Class are too creepy for my taste. And there no one in particular in the Day Class interests me."_ Yori answered. _"Then how come you always come with me to see the Night Class?" _Nadashiko asked. _"It's so I can make sure that you won't make a fool of yourself." _Yori answered. "_Anyway, shouldn't you like a guy for their personally not their looks?"_ I asked. _"You're probably right."_ Nadashiko said after thinking about it for a bit.

_"Anyway, what makes everyone think that Kaname is interested in me?"_ I asked. _"You're calling Senior Kuran by his first name?"_ Nadashiko asked surprised. _"I normally called my fellow schoolmates by their first names."_ I explained, _"I called my teachers, doctors, neighbors, and etc. by their last names with a Mr., Mrs., or Miss." "So that's how people in America normally address people?"_ Yori asked. _"Pretty much for most people, yeah." _I said.

_"Anyway, back to Senior Kuran,"_ Nadashiko said, _"He really has the hots for you." "Like I said before, what makes you think that?"_ I asked. _"I only knew you for a while, but for one thing, you're really nice. You're really pretty."_ Nadashiko said. _"If he likes me just for the way I look, he better come up with a better reason to like me."_ I said, _"Besides, I'm too much of an originally looking girl from an originally life for his taste." "Didn't you say you shouldn't like a person just for their looks?"_ Yori asked. _"Yeah, but sadly there aren't many guys that fall for a girl just for their personalities."_ I said. _"What kind of life does he lead anyway?"_ I asked. _"I'm not entirely sure; he might be the son of a wealthy billionaire family or from a long line nobility/royalty of some kind I guess."_ Yori answered. _"Point proven, I'm way too originally."_ I said. _"Class doesn't matter when it comes to love."_ Nadashiko said like a hopeless romantic. _"But I just talked to him for a few minutes, I don't think that counts."_ I said. _"Whatever."_ Nadashiko said taking a bite out of her lunch.

_**After School, During Dance Class**__**:**_

We were stretching our legs after we changed. This time the girls wore some low heel shoes. I wonder what kind of dance we are learning today. _"Hey guys!"_ Nadashiko said. She was wearing a lavender leotard with black leggings and matching low heel shoes. _"Hey Nadashiko,"_ I said surprised, _"I didn't know that you took dance classes as well." "Yeah, but I'm not that good. I had a make-up test to take, so I missed yesterday's class."_ Nadashiko said. _"That's great we can learn together, and I can show you how we American girls break it down. I promised my sister I do that anyway."_ I said with a smile.

_"Personally I think your dancing stinks."_ Tomiko said. I turned towards her starting to get a little irritated. _"Then again, you are a little stinky. It's no wonder that my dear Senior Kuran was disgusted by you."_ she added. _**"WHAT?"**_ I said beginning to lose my temper as she walked off to stretch.

_"Okay that was beyond rude!"_ I said, _"Kaname had just smelled rotting wood that's all." "What rotting wood?"_ Yori asked, _"There haven't been any dead trees or branches lately, have there?" "No there haven't."_ Nadashiko answered. _"What, when why did Kaname said he smelled rotting wood?" _I asked. _"That just proved my point about you being stinky." _Tomiko said as she admired herself in one of the mirrors. _"Be quiet Tomiko! I wasn't asking you!" _I said about to have my last straw pulled.

"_Okay class,"_ the teacher said as we lined up as she walked in, _"One of the keys to creating your own dance is learning different kinds of dances." "Most probably don't know, but some of the dances; like the electric slide, tap dancing, the Samba, Rumba, and many other dances in different countries were based on real African dances."_ The teacher said. _"Um teacher, the last time I checked, this is a dance class not a history class."_ Tomiko said. My dad would be so insulted if he heard her say that.

"_Actually, just as many of the popular dances were based off of African dances. A dance routine can be put together from different dances."_ the teacher explained, _"Yuuki for example, said that dances that are a mixture of ballet, jazz, and hip-hop dances."_ _"They're what I mostly learned from the dance academy in New Orleans."_ I humbly admitted. _"Well since you can make a dance as a mixture of three different dances, you probably won't have a problem with the exam at the end of the school year, which is to make an original dance based of all the dances we have learned this trimester."_ the teacher explained.

"_Today, we are going to practice the tango."_ the teacher said. Oh boy, I'm okay with solo dances, but duet and ballroom dancing is a little harder for me. Although I don't know why. Somehow I always step on my partner's feet, accidently kicked them in the gut, or injure any other part of their body. I'm probably just way too incompatible for them. I'm not going to like this.

All of the girls got paired up with the boys of the class. Although, I heard some of the girls that they rather dance with one of the Night Class boys. Talk about shallow. I got paired up with a nice looking boy with short light brown hair and brown eyes. The teacher taught the boys the basic steps to the male part of the tango and then taught the female parts to us girls. I somehow managed to get the basic steps down. When we learned the basic steps, we picked up the pace a bit.

As the music began to become faster, we picked up the speed of our dancing. That's when it got messy. I accidently stomped on the boy's foot, which made him howled in pain. _"Sorry!"_ I said. "_Luckily, you aren't dancing with Senior Kuran."_ Tomiko said with a smirk. _"Keep your comments to yourself please."_ I said through gritted teeth.

Finally, the class was over. I kept messing up on the sped up parts. I thought I was going to break that guy's foot. It was my turn for clean-up duty in the studio. I didn't have to do anything like this back at my elementary and middle schools back in New Orleans. The teacher showed me what to do and I got it done in several minutes.

Once I was done, I head to the locker room to change. For a second, I thought I heard someone. _"Who's there?"_ I asked as I turned around. Nothing. I looked around to see if I could find anyone, but no one. I opened my locker, put on my watch and ring, and take out my school uniform. Then all of a sudden, I was pushed from behind into the locker and it closed. _**"HEY! WHAT GOING ON HERE?"**_ I yelled. _"Serves you right for flirting with my Senior Kuran yesterday."_ a familiar voice said. _"Tomiko?"_ I said surprised, _"First of all, we were __**NOT **__flirting! Second of all, if you don't yet me out this instant, I'll make my stomping on that boy's foot look like a pat on the back." "I'm going to have to pass on that offer."_ she said as she walked away, _"Have a good night in there."_

Okay that girl is so going to get the punishment of a lifetime from me. I kept banging and screaming for help, but no luck. _**"HEY HEY! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? SOMEONE YET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!"**_ I screamed at the top of my lungs as I banged on the door really hard, but still no one heard me.

"_What's that racket?"_ an unfamiliar voice, _"That better not be a ghost, not that there are any." _Someone heard me; I banged even harder and yelled louder. _**"HEY! I'M IN A LOCKER IN THE Dance ROOM'S LOCKER ROOM! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" **_I yelled. I heard some key jangling, and the door opening. _**"I'M IN LOCKER #19!"**_ I yelled. I saw a man in his mid 40's between the holes of the locker. _"Just tell me your lock number."_ he said. I told him the numbers, it was unlocked, and I fell out of there.

Ouch! I cut the palm of my right hand on the locker door when I fell out of the locker. I looked at my watch to avoid any hemophobia symptoms. It was about a quarter till nine, I need to get back, or Azumi will worry about me. _"Are you okay kid?"_ the janitor asked. I looked up and saw a man wearing a blue janitor uniform with black hair with white streaks. _"I'm fine,"_ I said, _"Except a jerkette named Tomiko pushed me into my locker for talking to her crush, which by the way, __**WASN'T**__ flirting!"_ I got up and dusted myself off. _"I'll tell the headmaster about this. You should go back home and see him in the morning and tell him what happened."_ the janitor said as he started to mop the locker room. _"Thanks!"_ I said to the janitor as I started to run out of room. _"And please be quiet, the Night Class is in session."_ The janitor said and then went back to his cleaning. _"I will!"_ I said as I got out of the room.

I decided to put my uniform jacket on my dancing outfit and hold the rest of the uniform, since Azumi will be really worried about me. I walked as quietly as I could so I wouldn't disturb the Night Class. But I was still fuming mad at Tomiko for what she did to me.

I got out to the gardens that surround the school building. Then I heard something from my right. I walked towards the source. When I came from behind a bush, I saw two girls, one with chin-length dark brown hair and dark blue eyes sitting down and one with orangish long brown hair and brown eyes kneeling down. When they saw me, they screamed. Their reaction startled me, and I screamed as well. _"What are you two doing here?"_ I asked as soon as I recollected myself, _"I thought we weren't allowed to be outside at nighttime." "We just came to take some pictures of the Night Class students."_ the long haired said, _"What about you?" "I just got out after being stuffed in a locker for about five hours."_ I answered as if I didn't care. _"Oh!"_ both of the girls said flabbergasted.

"_Don't you think you two should go back to the dorms?"_ I said. _"What's the deal? Its harmless."_ the short haired girl said as she got up. She winced in pain as she stood up. _"Are you okay? You can walk right?"_ asked the long haired girl. _"Are you hurt?"_ I asked concerned. Her knee was bleeding a bit, I looked away. The scratch on my right hand was more than enough blood for me.

"_Is this really necessary?"_ I asked, _"You shouldn't just fall for a guy just for their looks."_ _"Now that you mention it he hasn't pay any attention to me at all."_ The long hair girl said. _"What about that brown hair guy with the blue eyes from our class, I think he likes you."_ I said. _"You mean Keiichi?"_ the long hair girl said, _"We have been friends seen we were kids, but now that I think about it he has been acting strange lately." "You should give him a chance,"_ I said, _"Don't judge a book by its cover anyway." "I supposed you're right."_ the long haired girl said thoughtfully.

Then we heard a rustle from the bushes behind us. All of us jumped, what was it? For a moment, I though it was a wild animal. A black figure jumped out of the bushes as I screamed as I jumped behind the other girls. I peeked out, and it turned out to be a small black cat meowing. "_Phew! It's just a kitty-cat."_ I said relieved as I walked out and ran my left fingers through my bangs. The cat walked up to me and started to rub against my leg, purring. _"This little kitty likes you."_ the short hair girl said as I started to pet him. _"He's so cute! I think I'll call him Kuro."_ I said.

Suddenly we heard another sound from behind us. I flinched a bit, but relaxed instantly. _"This better be another cat, maybe Kuro's girlfriend."_ I said. We turned around saw two tall figures. We all jumped back and yelped. _"Nope, neither of us are cats and we're not girls either."_ said a familiar person with strawberry blonde hair. It was Akatsuki, and he was with Hanabusa. _"Oh my gosh! It's Senior Akatsuki Kain and Senior Hanabusa Aidou from the Night Class."_ the short haired girl said flabbergasted. _"No way!"_ the long haired girl said as the short haired girl squealed. _"What did we just talk about not judging people by their cover?"_ I asked. Honestly, I can't believe they forgot about what we had talked about the moment they have laid eyes on those two. I immediately slapped my head in frustration.

"_No need to fuss, we just came here, because we smelled blood."_ Hanabusa said. Okay they smelled the blood? Okay that's creepy! _"That's the real reason we came out tonight." _he said. I was pretty sure that I saw his blue eyes turned into blood red. Alright, why does this seemed very frighteningly familiar? Hanabusa closed his eyes and took a sniff. _"Ah you smell so nice."_ He said as he opened them up again.

"_I don't believe! What do we do?"_ the short haired girl said excitedly. _"He likes our smell."_ the long haired girl said equally excited. He's talking about the scent of our blood, right? Don't those two find it creepy in anyway? _"Look, we are so sorry we are here. We know we shouldn't be here. We were just going home."_ I said.

As I started to walk away, Hanabusa grabbed my scratched hand. _"Did you get hurt?"_ he asked. _"Well yeah."_ I said confused. _"What smells good, Yuuki Franklin is the smell of your blood."_ he said as he lifts my hand tightly to show the cut on my hand. Okay this déjà vu is getting too familiar and too scary for my taste. _"Hanabusa could you please let go? I have to get back to my apartment."_ I said definitely not liking where this is going.

"_Really, it is so tempting."_ Hanabusa said as he opened his mouth to show two sharp fangs as one of them pierced the skin on my palm, making more blood oozed out. _"Are those fangs?"_ the long haired girl said. _"He's a vampire?"_ the short haired girl asked just as shocked as the rest of us. _**A VAMPIRE?**_ This definitely not good for someone with hemophobia, especially me. This experience was getting too intense for me, and this was remaining me too much of a past experience. For reason, Akatsuki was staying calm. Why is he not freaking out like the rest of us?

Hanabusa had his fangs in my palm. I know a few things about a few monsters. Unfortunately, one of them was vampires. _**"HEY! LET GO! SAID LET GO!" **_I yelled at the top of my lungs, but he didn't stop, he just continued to drink my blood. Finally he stopped and said, _"Oh but I want more."_ he said. The two girls fainted on the spot. Then he lifted the collar of my jacket. "_May I drink some your neck?"_ he asked. Wasn't drinking from my hand enough? _**"NO YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY AT ALL! NOW LET GO OF ME!"**_ I screamed. _"Hanabusa…"_ Akatsuki said. Finally he's taking action!

Before he had a chance sink his fangs into my neck, I thought about Dance class today and stomped really hard on his foot. Then he was howling from pain. My clumsiness with double dancing finally came in handy. It also helped that I was still wearing the black low-heeled shoes from today's dance class. I kneed between his legs and he collapsed. So, it works on vampires as well as humans. I went to the fainted girls to help them. I managed to snap them out of it. _"Come on we got to get out of here!"_ I said. _"What's going on?"_ the short-haired girl said. _"I don't know and I don't think I want to find out!"_ I said as we ran for our lives.

"_What's going on here?"_ Kaname said as he walked into the garden, _"I heard screaming all of a sudden."_ Then he saw Hanabusa crutched down on the ground whimpering in pain. _"What happened?"_ he said perplexed, _"Did a Level E sneaked up on Aidou?" "Actually Hanabusa was only harassing that American transfer student and drinking her blood and she managed to knock him down."_ Akatsuki explained. _"Why didn't you stop him, Kain?" _Kaname asked with narrowed eyebrows. _"Well I uh…"_ Akatsuki tried to explain. _"Never mind, we got to stop them before they tell anyone what we really are."_ he said, _"You two know we can't anyone know about the existence of vampires yet."_ Then he and Akatsuki ran off after us. _"Hey wait Akatsuki!"_ Hanabusa said as he slowly got up, _"What! Lord Kuran! What are you doing here?"_ then he ran after them as he shrugged. _"Hey wait for me!"_

We were running as fast as we could. The short-haired girl was limping, so she had to lean on the long-haired girl for support. I was up a little bit ahead of them. _"Come on this way!"_ I said. _"Okay!"_ they both said. I ran onto the path that I found. However, as soon as I got to the path, ran back faster than lighting screaming. The other girls reeled back as soon as they heard me screaming.

Soon, two men with glowing blood red eyes and sharp fangs came into view. All of us stood shivering in fear. The other two girls fainted again, while I still stood where I stand. I couldn't help but think this was a lot like the man who attacked me ten years ago. Were these men vampires as well? The boy who saved me might not help me this time, even if he is around here. They attacked and lunged right at me. _**"NO DON"T!"**_ I screamed as I fell back.

Suddenly there were chunks of rocks, fire, and ice was flying everywhere. I looked up and saw Hanabusa using ice that was flying in the air, Akatsuki summoning fire with his bare hands, and Kaname controlling the chunks of earth around. They look like they were controlling those elements with their minds. Does this mean that these guys aren't humans at all? This was too much for me to handle and I faint fainted right away.

After I fell unconscious, the two crazy vampires turned into dust. _"Was it just me, or do these Level Es seemed a little tougher to fight?"_ Akatsuki said. _"Yeah you're right."_ Hanabusa said. _"We'll worry about that later; we better get these girls' memories erased. And you two need to be reported to the headmaster."_ Kaname said in a disproved tone. _"Yes Sir…"_ both of them said with heads hanging low. While they were talking, Seiren came of nowhere and a purplish glowing orb came on our heads. What she didn't notice is that my ring was glowing when she put her hand on my head.

_**Back at my apartment**__**:**_

"_Ugh… what happened? Where am I?"_ I opened my eyes feeling like I have my head full of fog and saw that I was in my room. _"What a weird dream, vampires? Sam is getting to you, you have got to stop watching scary movies altogether."_ I told myself. Sam is really into monsters and stuff. He buys books that have information on them, sees way too many horror movies. I sometimes read his books when I'm bored (with his permission of course). I got up and noticed that I was still in my dancing outfit and uniform jacket. _"Was I so tired that I just fell asleep on my bed without changing into my pajamas?"_ I asked myself.

"_Wait a minute! What if the dream was real?" _I asked myself. I felt a sharp pain in my right palm as I got off the bed. I look at it and saw a bandage on top of cut I got from the locker. I'm still going to give Tomiko a piece of my mind when I find her. I wonder if there are any bite marks from Hanabusa. I pulled the bandage off of my palm and saw two small circular marks, the same place where Hanabusa bit me.

Great I have been bit by a vampire! Now I'm going to become a vampire now! I checked my teeth, no fangs what so ever. That's weird. Wait a minute I remember from reading one of Sam's books that if a vampire has one vampire parent and one human parent, their bite can't turn a human into a vampire. Hanabusa must be only part human, so he can't turn be into a vampire. Thank goodness! Why is a vampire at the school? Come to think of it he was seen in late daylight the other day. That could be his human part through. What was with the ice, fire, and rocks throwing without lifting with their hands? Why did Akatsuki and Kaname not react with the fact that Hanabusa is a vampire? How were they able to do those things? Are those guys not human as well? What are they? And why does this whole thing feel similar?

My mind flashed back to that day ten years ago. Only this time, it was a whole lot clearer. I hold my head which was hurting as the memory from that faithful day became absolutely clear. I remember now, that alcoholism was really thirst for my blood, the knife was his fangs, meaning it was not a man that attacked me ten years ago, it was a bloodthirsty vampire. He had the same glowing red eyes as Hanabusa. And the boy who saved my life had the same eyes, meaning he was also a vampire. But why would a vampire save me, instead of drinking my blood? And if Kaname is that boy, does that mean that he is also a vampire. Also, why didn't they drink all the blood in my body?

This was so crazy. What's going on here? I walked over to the window and opened the curtains to look at the moon dorm. Is the reason why the Day Class and Night Class are separated because the students there are not human? Maybe it would be better to wait this out to see what happens. I don't know what is going on, but I'll probably find out soon enough. Today's a day off from classes, so I need to get groceries.

I went to my drawers to get changed for the day. I put on my black skirt that went just above my knees, a turquoise top, and a canary yellow sweater jacket. I fixed my hair, readjusted my ring, and got a piece of toast for breakfast. I went to the door, picked up my purse, and put on a pair of brown flats. I locked the door as I went out into the hallway. Although I tried not to think about, I couldn't help but think about the vampires at the moon dorm.

_**Meanwhile at the Moon Dorm Lobby**__**:**_

"_Suspended for ten days."_ Hanabusa said as he put a blood tablet in his glass of water. _"For a taste of that American girl's blood, it was totally worth it. It was so exotic." "You better not let Dorm President Kuran heard you say that. He'll get mad. You know the rules for the pacifism."_ Akatsuki said. _"That's what I want."_ Hanabusa admitted, _"Sorry, but just surviving off of these blood isn't enough for me." "Her blood smell so irresistible, I just…" _Hanabusa said as he sighed.

Kaname just came into the lobby just wearing the black shirt, white pants, and shoes of his school uniform. And he just happened to hear the conversation. _"Hey…"_ Akatsuki said with a worried look trying to warn Hanabusa about him. Hanabusa looked up just in time to get slapped by Kaname's right hand. _"You just?"_ he asked in an angry tone. _"I'm so sorry."_ Hanabusa apologized lowering his head. Then Kaname walked off. _"Well that's what you wanted right?" _Akatsuki stated_. __**"BE QUIET! BE QUIET! BE QUIET!"**_ Hanabusa shouted throwing his arms wildly.

_**Back to me**__**:**_

As I left the apartment building, I was still deep in thought about the mysterious encounter I had last night as I brought my right hand to cover my neck as I dreaded the thought of having a vampire biting into my neck and drinking my blood. One vampire encounter is enough to last me a lifetime. _**"Vampires… beasts in human forms that drink the blood of living humans."**_

_**In Kaname's Dorm Room**__**:**_

Kaname was walking over to his window to look out. He was trying to figure out why I looked so familiar to him. I placed his right hand on the windowsill. He noticed a bit of blood on his pointer finger. He licked it off, revealing his fangs. _"I know I have seen that girl before, but where? And why does the feeling of your touch so comfortable?"_ he asks himself. _**"I must never get close to a vampire. If I do…"**_


	3. Extra  What are you?

_***Yuuki eats just as much as a human and a vampire's appetite combined. Because in her vampire form, she gets energy from food, blood, and another alternative source. In her human body, she can't drink blood or gain power from the other source, so she has to eat twice as much to support both of her forms.**_

_***A vampire can not cast a spell if there is a higher level spell of the same kind. That's why Yuuki wasn't affected by Seiren's spell.**_

_***Just to give you a heads up, just so there is no confusion. The ball will take place on Episode thirteen instead of Episodes eleven and twelve. I feel that the ball is a special romantic event and shouldn't be interrupted by bad events. So, Yuuki is trying to forget the events of the previous two episodes and enjoy the party.**_

_***The night Rido attacked the Daiya family, there was a ball held for Yuuki. Her parents ruled over a small and wealthy area in the mountains. This ball was to introduce Yuuki to the village, since her parents now trusted the people in that area to keep their secret. They also thought it was safe to assume that Rido wouldn't try to attack, but they were wrong.**_

_***Pureblood families have animal familiars. The Kuran family's familiar is a black wolf. Whenever the new generation of a family is born, a new familiar of the same kind is born as well.**_

_***The Hood woman was killed during a Solar Eclipse. The Sun and Moon gods warn to be aware of the days of eclipses, because they are her periods of vulnerability. Yuuki has that same vulnerability.**_

_**Between Episode 1 and Episode 2**_

_**What are you?**_

I went to the marketplace for the groceries and hopeful forget about the whole vampire thing that 'might have' happened last night. Azumi showed me the way on the way to school on the first day. This place reminded me of a flea market back in New Orleans. There were produce, jewelry, clothing, books, music, shoes, crafts, antiques, and food stands everywhere.

If my best friend Carly Laton were here, she would go on a major shopping spree. Her dad owns the largest sweet factory in New Orleans, making her one of the most richest girls in the city. We even took dance lessons with our other best friend Jasmine at the same dance school that my dad's sister, Daphne, owns in New Orleans. She really has a passion for fashion and totally boy crazy. Even with that fact, she is one of the sweetest people I know. In fact, her father, Billy Laton, help us paid for the flight here, gave me some money for groceries and others things and is paying for half of the rent for the apartment. They even threw me a farewell party the day before I left. I definitely miss them terribly.

I went to the stands selling spices, vegetables, and herbs. My adoptive maternal grandparents also gave me some money for me to spend on groceries and other things. Once I got all the things I needed, I started to look around the marketplace. I don't need to look at the jewelry, since I don't want to replace the ring and chain I have. They're the only few clues I have to my past. Whoever gave me these things must have loved me. Although, I suppose I could find a pendant to go with my chain. Simple and pretty will do fine with me. I'm not all that into clothes myself, since I'm much too plain to wear those fancy things. However, Carly, being the fashion crazy girl she is, tries to make me wear the latest fashions even though her tastes are too daring and flamboyant for my tastes. Before I left, she brought me some formal clothes in case there was a fancy party. However, for some reason, I get really uneasy at formal events. Oh well, the appearance inside is what matters; not the outside appearance and I still like to look at the clothes and try and imagine what they would look on me anyway.

After I was finished with browsing, I decided to get something to eat. I was in the mood for my favorite dessert, parfaits. I found a small café called Negozio di Caffe Una Carozza with a sign out front with the menu. The moment I saw that they have strawberry parfaits, I decided to go in.

I sat down at one of the booths and looked around. It was really a nice place, very simple. A waitress with bright blue eyes and a high tan brown ponytail came to me and ask for what I wanted. Once I told her what I wanted and she left and came back with the parfait. It looked really delicious; it even had vanilla wafers, cookies, and a few slices of bananas. _"Thank you for the food!" _I said before digging in. it was extremely good.

Once I was done, I looked at my watch; it was almost two hours until dinner time. I better get going and get home before it gets dark. I paid for my parfait and left the café. If there really are vampires here, I don't want to get stuck after dark. I still can't figure out why they let us go instead of drinking from us until we looked like a dried up raisins. Maybe they're like those vegetarian vampires from the Twilight book series, they drink the blood from animals, but once in a while they get a craving for human blood. I really hope that's the case.

I decided to forget about it and try to decide what to have for dinner. My favorite Japanese dish Ginger Pork Stir-fry sounds really good. My mom makes it for us all the time and I got the ingredients for it today. Maybe after dinner, I should work on my dancing and start thinking about what to do for the final dance exam. Before dinner, I should watch the news to see what is going on. I still can't get those vampires off my mind, I should surf the web for anything on them. I would open one of Sam's books for the information, but he or the books aren't here. Maybe I can eat something with garlic for breakfast, even though I hate that stuff in large quantities.

I got up to my apartment and turned on my television to the local news channel. There was nothing that could have any connection to those vampires last night. I went into my room and turned on the laptop computer that I brought with me from America. I looked up any information on vampires and even half vampires, but nothing about elemental powers or anything that could explain what happened last night.

Could all of the Night Class students be vampires or any kind of creatures? Or are there just a few non-humans in the Night Class? That would explain why they take classes at night. However, the setting set didn't seem to bother them at all. Come to think of it, most of them did have very pale skin that almost looked identical to snow. That's definite proof that they must be vampires. Why are they acting as normal High School human students? And why didn't drink my blood dry?

Then I heard my stomach growling louder than a dog. I decided to think about it later, and get started on the ginger-pork stir-fry. I went downstairs, into the kitchen, and got the necessary ingredients and tools I needed. Mom taught me how to cook it and I made it myself at least fifty times already, so I can make it by myself. While it was shimmering, I got started on the rice for the side dish.

Once the dishes were done, I dig in. while I was eating, for some reason my mind was focusing on the mysterious Kaname Kuran. Is he a vampire as well? But his touch was so warm, so if he is a vampire he must be a good one. Once I finished my meal, I put the dishes in the dishwasher. I went into my room, closed the curtains, and changed into my dancing outfit. I got into my dancing studio, looked into my collection of CDs and found my Rihanna CD. I put it into my CD player and set it to play S.O.S. Once the music started, I moved my arms and legs to rhythm and beat of the song with a mixture of ballet and jazz.

After the song ended, I danced with the songs, Shake Your Groove Thing, Hot N Cold, Never had a Dream Come True, Go Figure, Cascada's Radio Version of What Hurts the Most, No One, I'm With You, Moondance, and New Attitude with my own versions of dances. After I stopped dancing, I leaned against the mirrored wall to catch my breath. I was sweating more than a pig.

I went downstairs to the balcony and looked at the Moon dorms on the hill. I haven't thought so hard about something other than my forgotten past or the mysterious boy that saved me years ago. I still can't believe that the man that attacked me was a vampire. I faintly remember the boy having the same blood red eyes as the vampire that tried to drink and blood. Meaning he must have been a vampire has well.

I decided to sleep on it and decide on what to do about the matter tomorrow. I took a shower and changed into my pajamas. I opened the curtains so the sunlight can wake me up in the morning and got into bed. As I started to fall asleep, I remembered the night I met the mysterious boy.

I was really unsure about everything, and wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and bumped into a food chart where food landed on top of my head. The boy covered his mouth trying to fight back something coming from his mouth and went down to his knees. "Are you okay?" a nurse asked. Then all of a sudden, he stated to laugh in an uncontrollable way and started slapped the floor. I guess he found it really amusing. Then I laughed as well. With that, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

_**The Next Morning**__**:**_

Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm went off and even though I wanted to sleep a little longer and got up. I brushed my hair into my usual hairstyle, changed into my uniform, and went downstairs to make my breakfast. I made a fresh batch of pancakes and a cheesy omelet and dig in. Once I was done; I gathered my school supplies and lunchbox and left for school.

Once I got up the stairs to the academy, I noticed the two girls I was with the other night walking to the school building. I ran up to see if they were alright. _"Hey! You two okay?"_ I asked. The two girls turned around to face me with confused expressions. _"What are you talking about?"_ they both asked. _"What do you mean? Don't either of you two remember what happened two nights ago?"_ I asked perplexed. _"What happened two nights ago? I don't know what are talking about?"_ the short-haired girl said. "_Actually, I don't even what we did two nights ago." _the long-haired girl said._ "Don't you even remember seeing Hanabusa and Akatsuki, or talking about Keiichi that night?"_ I asked getting really confused and irritated. _"I think I would remember something like that."_ the short haired girl said, _"Anyway see you in class."_ Then she and the long-haired girl walked to class.

What's going on? Am I the only one who remembers what happened that night? And it seems that those two have enough blood in their bodies to attend school today. Haven't those vampires tried to drink their blood when the short-haired girl hurt her leg? Perhaps my blood smelled tastier to them than the others. I shrugged in confusion and walked into the building.

I walked into the classroom, and all of a sudden, Yori and Nadashiko came up to me. _"Yuuki are you okay?"_ Nadashiko asked concerned, _"We heard that Tomiko stuffed you in your Dancing Class locker!" "Yeah, I'm fine; I was a little scratched from falling out, but no worries."_ I said reassuring with a smile. _"Tomiko has really done it this time."_ Yori said, _"The teacher knows about and wants you to see the headmaster during lunch." "Thanks for letting me know."_ I said gratefully.

"_I can't, what will I say?" _said a familiar voice. I looked over in the direction of the voice. I saw the two girls from earlier. _"Go over and talk to him."_ the short-haired girl said. _"Alright! I will!"_ the long-haired girl said and she walked over to Keiichi. What's going on over there? I continued to watch.

"_Hey Keiichi!"_ the long-haired girl said. Keiichi looked up at her. _"Hey! What's up?"_ he asked, _"Long time no see."_ The long-haired girl looked down at her feet with a bright red face. _"Are you going anything after school this afternoon?"_ she asked looking back up to him. _"No I don't think so."_ Keiichi said. _"Well… do you want to do something like go see a movie?"_ the long-haired girl asked shyly. _"Sure, okay."_ he agree.

Did she just ask him out on a date or something? This is strange; we were talking about this the other night. Did a part of them remember a bit of what happened last night? I sometimes feel that when something feels familiar, I can still remember a tiny bit. Like my dancing, I think I knew some of the basic steps of amateur ballet before coming to New Orleans. In a small way, the only way I can feel close to my real parents, is when I dance. Once the teacher walked in, we started the classes.

During lunch, I went into the office to tell Mr. Cross about Tomiko. I knocked on the door. _"Come in."_ Mr. Cross said from behind the door. I entered the room, and got a good look around. It looked like it had a feminine touch to it. There were vases filled with flowers on top of small tables. There were also paintings of flowers on the wall, red curtains, and engraved furniture of many kinds.

"_Please sit." _Mr. Cross insisted. I sat down on the couch. _"So the janitor told me that he found you in your Dance Class locker in the late of night. Is that true?"_ Mr. Cross asked. _"Yes."_ I answered. _"Do you mind telling me what happened?"_ he said. _"Yes Sir."_ I said.

I explained what happened that night. Mr. Cross sighed. _"Stuff like this happens sometimes. Some of the girls bully another girl, if they feel that a Night Class student is paying too much attention to her."_ he explained. _"But me and Kaname were just talking!" _I said getting fret up with having to explain myself over and over again. _"You're calling Kaname by his first name?"_ he asked perplexed, _"Normally people (Except Takuma) call him by his last name." "Yes, it's kind of a part of an American accent in a way to call someone a little close to your age by their first name."_ I explained. _"Well anyway, I'll talk to Miss Tomiko about this and I won't let her get away with this behavior. I'm sorry you got mixed up in this."_ Mr. Cross said. _"Don't worry, I've been though worst."_ I said. With that, I exited the room.

Then came Dance Class. After we changed into our leotards, we stretched. Things we're going really peaceful until… _"Hey!"_ It was Tomiko looking madder than a gator with a toothache. _"Thanks to you, I got detention for a week!"_ she snapped at me. _"You deserved it."_ I said, _"You had no right to stuff me in that locker. I barely even know the guy!" _

"_Yuuki, there you are."_ the teacher said, _"I got a favor to ask of you." "Sure, go ahead."_ I said. _"I figure in order to get to know you better and learn more about American styled dancing, I would like you to show the class some of your moves." "Well I guess I could teach them a routine I did for a competition."_ I said. _"Thank You, Yuuki!"_ the teacher said.

Oh boy this is pretty nerve-whacking! I mean I did help Aunt Daphne with little kid dance classes, but these guys are a lot more experienced and are on another level. Now which routine should I teach them? Maybe the routine I did to win the Junior Jam dance Competition back in Middle School would be easy enough to teach. If I just show them step by step, then let them try it, it could work.

"_Okay class to make things interesting and to know Yuuki a little better, I asked her to show you some of her moves."_ the teacher said. The class clapped at this, so I think they liked the idea. _"Go for it, Yuuki!"_ Nadashiko encouraged. I took a few deep breaths and walked up to the front of the room.

"_Okay, what I'm going to show you is a little routine I did for a dance competition back home."_ I said, _"I'm going to start showing you step by step slow and you can follow me if you want. And we can speed up along the way and put your own style in it." "Is everyone ready?"_ I asked. _"Yeah!"_ they said.

I turned on the music to Lady GaGa's Bad Romance. I separately showed them the moves that me and Aunt Daphne made ourselves. Once they got the moves we sped up the moves. Then we put our own style in the moves with various fanning legs, spins, twists, stomps, and jumps of all kinds. "Great job you guys!" I said.

When we started to change back into our uniforms, I noticed the girls rushing out of the room to see the Night Class guys as usual. They probably don't even know that might be a whole group of vampires in that class. Or is there just a small number in the Night Class? I decided to observe the Night Class closely as they head to class for a while and see what happens.

Everyday after dance class, I observe the Night Class closely as they went to their classes for the next ten days. However, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Could it be possible that only a few of them are not humans? I also noticed that Hanabusa and Akatsuki weren't there during that time. I wonder why. I also kept my eyes on Kaname trying to find any clues if he was the boy who saved me.

Then on the eleventh day, Hanabusa and Akatsuki came back. It must have been a suspension or something like that. I ducked every time those two looked in my direction. Hanabusa has given me enough trouble as it is. So far, nothing out of the ordinary. They still seem like normal humans.

There were million questions floating around my head. Why are they here? Why aren't? They attacking anyone? Why didn't those two girls from the other night remember what happened? Why was I the only one who remembered? I decided to do the craziest thing I have ever done in my own life. I was going to hide in the bushes near the school and observe them even closer when it was nightfall. Azumi was away for tonight and tomorrow morning, so she won't be able to stay up and wait for me. It's time to find the truth once and for all.

I said my goodbyes to Nadashiko and Yori and once I was sure that no one was looking, I jumped into the bushes and hid. I stayed quiet until it was dark and I heard no one around. I was starting to think this wasn't a good idea. I never liked staying out after dark when I'm alone. I shook it off, I'm fifteen for crying out and I should buck up.

Once it was dark, I sneak to the school building to try to get a better look at the students. I saw Kaname with Takuma reading a book. I could be wrong, but I think I can get lost looking at him. I ducked back into the bushes when I thought I saw Ruka caught sight of me. Once I was sure no one was watching I went back to observing them.

All of a sudden, I felt a tap on my right shoulder and use my right hand to shoo what was ever tapping me. _"Shoo! Go away!"_ I said. Then I felt another tap. _"Cut it out!"_ I said getting even more irritated. Then I felt an even harder tap. "_**I SAID KNOCK IT OFF!"**_ I yelled as I turned around, not caring that I could have let the whole Night Class know I was here. I froze immediately at what I saw. Another crazed male vampire, not again. I screamed and ran for my life.

What is it with these vampires? Do I look like an entrée to them? How am I going to get out of this one? I zigzagged through the trees trying to evade the vampire. I decided to climb a tree as high as I could. Maybe that will slow it down. Once I found a tree that looked simple enough to climb for me, I immediately jumped onto the trunk and climbed like there was no tomorrow. I had gotten to the highest branch and sat on it. The vampire wasn't shook up so easily. He jumped up and was heading towards me. _**"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"**_ I screamed fearing the end was near. I closed my eyes immediately to block the dreadful sight.

Then I heard the monster scream. I opened my eyes and looked down. The vampire was down on the ground with a bloody arm. I tried to look away from him to prevent any symptoms. I saw Kaname next to him, holding claws up and baring sharp fangs. Oh my gosh! He is a vampire! The other vampire was up on his feet again and they were fighting one on one. Shaking the tree as they fought. In the end, Kaname came out of the victor with the other vampire turning into dust.

Then I heard a creak from below me, please tell me it's not the branch I am sitting on. Sure enough, the branch snapped and I fell. _**"LOOK OUT BELOW!"**_ I yelled as I landed on top of Kaname. Both of us grunted from the impact. Once I realized what was going on, I scrambled off of him and backed up against a tree. Then Kaname saw me and got a good look at me. _"You're the girl from the other night."_ he said. Oh no! He remembered.

I then swung the nearest fallen branch small enough for me to lift at him. _"Hey, careful with that thing!"_ Kaname said. But I kept swinging at him until I managed to hit him on the head. _"Ow! You have a pretty good swing for a young girl."_ he stated. _"Well being attacked by vampires does that to you." _I said not letting my guard down for a second. _"What makes you say that?"_ he asked surprised, but trying to hide it as best he could.

"_It's not easy to forget Hanabusa biting into my hand!"_ I said as I flicked the branch around. _"Wait Minute! You remembered what happened about ten nights ago? How is that possible?" _he exclaimed, _"Seiren erased the memories of you and the other two girls." "Wait you erased our memories instead of drinking us dry?"_ I asked, _"The other two girls don't remember anything, but for some reason I still remember." "I see."_ Kaname said.

"_Allow me; I'm Kaname, Kaname Kuran."_ he said. I was taken back by this. What was he doing? _"And you would be…?"_ he asked. _"Is this some kind of integration?"_ I asked with a bit of sarcasm. "I believe it's called an introduction." he answered. _"You're not going to drink my blood or anything?"_ I asked. _"Well as long we are on school grounds, we can't."_ Kaname he said. _"Uh… You don't seem to act like a vampire."_ I stated putting the branch down.

"_What are you doing here anyway?"_ he asked. I bowed my head. _"I was confused on why you guys spared us that night and so I wanted to find out why vampires didn't try to harm us."_ I explained, _"I wasn't sure how to find out for sure, so I hid in the bushes to observe." "You didn't tell anyone did you"_ he asked a little worried. _"No I wasn't sure if you guys were good or bad, so I figured I wait until I knew myself before telling anyone."_ I said, _"Besides, if I did tell anyone, I doubt they would believe." "Good point."_ Kaname said.

"_More importantly, that vampire that attacked me when I was five was more than enough for me."_ I said. _"Hold on! You were attacked by a vampire when you were small?" _he asked. _"Yes, I was found wandering around an area near this town ten years ago and that vampire was about to drink my blood."_ I explained, _"Thankfully, a boy, I think another vampire, saved me."_

Kaname took a squinted glance at me and then his eyes went wide in realization. _"That's where I have seen you before." _he said. _"Pardon?"_ I said confused. _"You were the girl I saved ten years ago!"_ he said. _"That little boy that saved me, that was you?"_ I asked still not sure it was him. As I was talking to him, I backed up and tripped over a tree root and got mud all over me. Then Kaname started laughing, and it was the same laugh that boy had. _"The boy that saved me that night was you!" _I exclaimed,_ "You just look so different now I didn't recognize you. Plus, I never expected that I have been saved by a vampire." "That's understandable." _He said.

"_So if you were the boy who saved me, then why didn't you bite when you had the chance ten years ago?"_ I asked really perplexed as I got up and brushed myself off. _"Well for one thing, I was too young; I wasn't ready for blood yet."_ Kaname said. _"Hold the phone! You mean you have been a vampire since birth?"_ I asked astonished. _"Yes, I have. Both of my parents were born vampires as well."_ he said.

"_I supposed I should explain what we are doing here since I can't erase your memories."_ Kaname said. _**"That's good, because my memory is messed up enough as it is."**_ I thought to myself. _"You see, this school is based on pacifist ideology. In hopes to create a world for both humans and vampires."_ Kaname explained. _"I don't mean to be rude or doubt you for anything, but how can we benefit from this?" _I asked, _"I don't just say that we can give blood to you guys." "Well, our blood can be use for medicine for you humans."_ he said. _"I see."_ I said.

We stayed quiet for while, not sure about what to do now. _"Anyway, in case you were worried about me blabbing to anyone about you guys being vampires."_ I said, _"All of the Night Class students are vampires are they?" "Yes, we are."_ He answered. _"Well, as repayment for saving my life ten years ago, I will keep quiet about your secret."_ I said giving my word. _"Thank you; everyone will really appreciate what you are doing."_ He said thankfully. _"No problem."_ I said with a slight blush.

"_Well I should head back. And don't worry I won't tell anyone about what you guys really are."_ I said. _"You probably should. Be careful on your way back."_ he said. _"Don't worry, I will."_ I said as I started to go back home. _"What's your name anyway?"_ he asked. "Yuuki." I said as I went on the stoned path.

It was still scary walking in the dark. The earlier attack this evening didn't help either. I ran to the apartment as fast as I can. I still can't believe about what happened. At least I know now that not all vampires are bad. Kaname's proof since he saved me thrice now.

I got back up to my apartment, locked the doors, and closed the curtains. I made myself a small dinner, since I was still shaken from the incident. I took a bath, which really helped me calm down and cleaned the mud off as well. After I cleaned up and washed my uniform, I changed into my night shirt and sleeping shorts and peered through all the windows to see if there were any more rogue vampires around. Once I was sure I was safe and sound, I got into bed and fell asleep.


	4. Vampire Knight Episode 2

_**Please keep an open mind. Give lots of reviews and comment what you like about this chapter.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**Episode 2**__**:**_

_**I Hope we can be friends**_

It has been about four weeks since I found out that Kaname and the others are really vampires. Although, I have been continuing with life as if I never found out. Because Nadashiko was willing to go everyday to see Takuma, we accompanied her everyday after Dance class. I stayed with Yori and Nadashiko in the crowd, I waved to Kaname whenever he passed by. I never thought I would be friends with a vampire.

I walked up the stairs with a spring in my step. Dance class has been doing great for me lately, except for the ballroom dancing. The stairs were very numerous, but this is a piece of cake compared to walking the entire downtown area of New Orleans. I ran up to the school and saw Yori and Nadashiko walking towards the school. _"Hey Yori! Hey Naddy!"_ I said cheerfully. I stated calling Nadashiko _'Naddy'_ about a week ago. _"Hey Yuuki!"_ Naddy said with a smile. _"How's it going?"_ Yori asked. _"Great!"_ I said as we entered the building.

We got to the classroom, and took our seats. I noticed that the other girls in the class have been acting more excitable than normal. We had some time before the teacher arrive to start class, so we started talking for a bit.

_"Are you all set?"_ a girl asked. _"Of course I am they're homemade."_ another girl said. _"Who are you giving it to?"_ another girl asked. _"Senior Kuran."_ the girl with the homemade chocolates said. Then the girls squealed.

_"What's going on?"_ I asked out loud. _"Oh they're just getting ready for St. Xocolatl's Day tomorrow." _Yori said as if she didn't care. _"St, Xocol-what?"_ I said, _"What in the world is that?" "You know, Valentine's Day."_ Nadashiko said as if it was oblivious. _"Oh."_ I said, _"That's right it's the thirteenth today." _

_"All the girls give the guys they have crushes on chocolates to proclaim their love to them."_ the Class Rep said as if this whole thing was just a pain in the neck. We look up at him as he walked up to his spot on the desks. _"I don't understand this doesn't make sense at all. __**HAS EVERONE FORGOTTEN THAT THIS PLACE IS A SCHOOL FOR HIGHER LEARNING?**_" he screamed. This guy is a major drama king. _"I am against event in every way." _he said as he pushed his glasses up his nose and walked up the stairs. _"Even through you might get chocolates as well, Class Rep?"_ Yori teased. He paused and daydreamed for a moment of Ruka giving him a pink heart shaped box with a red ribbon, asking if he would accept it. _"Ruka!"_ he exclaimed and fainted on the spot.

More girls were still chatting excitedly about tomorrow from behind us. _"Yeah, but we're not going to get anything anyway." _a boy from behind us said disappointed, bending over his desk, not looking forwards to tomorrow. _"Yeah, it all going to go to those Night Class guys. It's so not fair! Those guys get everything!"_ another boy complained, trenching his left fist. I guess the Day Class boys really don't like the guys from the Night Class that much, since the Day Class girls are more attached to them. But they might try giving some of the Night Class Girls something.

_"Hey Yori, are giving anything to your classmates here? I know that Naddy will be giving something to Takuma." _I said. _"No, not interested."_ She said. I forgot she isn't interested in any particular guys. _"What do you do for St. Xocolatl's Day back home?"_ Nadashiko asked curiously. _"Well in America, especially in Elementary school, we give cards and candies to our classmates. Not give something only to our crushes." _I explained. _"So no one really feels left out." _Yori stated. _"Bingo!"_ I exclaimed.

_"So, Yuuki are you giving anything to anyone?"_ Nadashiko asked. _"Well with all that's happened, I haven't really thought about. I supposed I could buy something, since I'm pretty busy with the upcoming Dance Routine Test."_ I said. _"Is it for Senior Kuran?"_ Naddy playfully asked. _"What makes you ask that?"_ I said while holding my arms. _"Well he is the boy who saved your life ten years ago. It makes sense that you should give him chocolates." _She said. I told them a made-up story about how I found out that Kaname saved me before, but I didn't tell them that he and the other Night Class Students are vampires. I doubt they would believe me anyway.

I suppose I could give him something as well as something for Naddy and Yori. I barely get to see him since the incident that night and I would really like to be his friend. Even if he is, a vampire. This school is supposed to create the union between vampires and humans. So, this would be a good thing for the school.

Then we took our seats when the teacher came in. we got started with History, being an adoptive daughter of a History Teacher, I knew a few things about taking good notes for History. I was having difficulty with Japanese and Math class through. The Math here is a bit more advanced than it is in America and some of the instructions were in Japanese. I normally use the English language to talk and write with. Even with some of Mom's pointers, it was still difficult to do.

Once we were finished with classes, we went to Dance Class to learn some more ballroom dancing. Some of the girls were talking about a ball coming out at the end of the year, so this was just for practice. I'm not sure about going to this. Since I'm not good with formal events. I kept stepping and tripping over my partner and I'm just really uncomfortable with the whole thing. It probably would be a good idea not to go the ball. Unfortunately, we had to perform for the ball. It's part of our training. After Dance class, we went to see the Night Class off to classes. Kaname even gave me a friendly smile and I waved back, which gave a bunch of hate glares from the other Day Class girls. After the excitement was over, I started to walk back home.

On the way home, I decided to buy some chocolates for Yori, Naddy, and Kaname. Just to be friendly. It was too late for me to make chocolates by hand and I've never made homemade chocolates before, so I wouldn't know to do it. I have also stayed a little later for Dance Class than the others lately, because I really needed work on my ballroom dancing. The teacher said to try to work on my ballroom dancing on my own. I also needed to focus on my homework.

Then a thought came to my mind. Kaname probably doesn't eat human food; maybe I can give him something else just in case, but what? Then I saw flowers at a shop, maybe I can give him a flower. I think a red rose would suit him well. I got the purchases and headed back to the apartment

When I got to my apartment, I worked on my Japanese homework. Azumi even tutored me and made dinner for me. After that, I tried some ballroom dancing. Which was really difficult. Carly had kept teasing me that my ballroom dancing hasn't improved, because I'm subconsciously waiting for my soul-mate for it to improve. I really think I won't find the right guy for me. Once I was finished, I had a bath, and climbed into bed.

_**The Next Morning**__**:**_

I got up and noticed the time on the alarm clock. It was 7:50 A.M. School starts at 8:00 A.M., which means that I'm going to be late! I must have been too preoccupied to remember to let the alarm last night. I quickly made a piece of toast, got dress, got my lunch money, and left for school as fast as I possibly could faster than lightning.

When I got up the stairs, I saw a bunch of girls heading to the Moon Dorms. What is going on? Shouldn't we be heading to class? Because we are really going to be late to classes, which was to start in about five minutes. I followed the girls there; they all had chocolates in their hands. Weren't we supposed to give chocolates to each other after school? Don't tell me they're trying to give the chocolates early just to see the Night class guys. I'm pretty positive that all of the Night Class students were asleep, being nocturnal and all. At least I think vampires sleep.

All of them were shrieking like crazy and shouting the names of the people they had crushes on. Even the Class Rep was there, calling for Ruka over and over again. You would think that he would know better, being the head of the students in this class. He's giving a bad example to the others. The teachers were yelling at the students to get them to class.

_"I have to make sure that Senior Ichijo gets my chocolates."_ Naddy said as she was standing on a random girl's shoulders to try to get over the wall. I gasped, what does she think is she doing? I started to run to her, _"Naddy get down from there before you…"_ I called. After Naddy turned around to see me, she lost balance and fell backwards. _"Fall."_ I finished.

I started to run faster to get her in time. Somehow, me and Yori managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Which sent us all landing on our rears. _"Thanks guys!"_ Naddy said as we got up and dusted ourselves off. _"What exactly were you thinking, Nadashiko Shindou?" _Yori said with narrowed eyebrows. "_Yeah, you could gotten a broken bone or worst if we hadn't caught you." _I scolded, _"And for some reason, I don't think Takuma would be impress that you did this. Flattered, maybe. Impressed, definitely not." _Naddy stiffed at the thought. _"Wait_ _til school is over, he'll be there."_ I said. _"Alright"_ Naddy said while lowering her head

_"Are you okay, Shindou?"_ one of the teachers said. _"Yes I'm fine."_ She answered. _"If any of you act like this again, the handing of chocolates will be cancelled this year."_ the teacher warned all of us. It was no surprised that all of the girls complained about this. I wonder if they would still do this if they knew the truth. _"Go to your classes, now!" _the teacher said. As we started to walk away, I looked at the Moon Dorm and wonder if they would accepted the gifts even through they are vampires.

_"Oh by the way, I got some chocolates for you two."_ I said handing them decorated boxes of chocolates as we were walking to class, _"Not that Naddy deserves them." "Wow! Thanks Yuuki!"_ Yori said gratefully. _"I didn't have time to make homemade ones, so I bought them at a store."_ I said. _"That's okay; this is one of my favorite kinds of chocolate anyway." _Naddy said. _"I'm still mad at you for pulling that stunt through, Naddy." _I said, _"Come on, we better get to class before we get into deeper trouble." _

"_So, have you got any for Senior Kuran?" _Yori asked as we got to the classroom. _"Yep!"_ I said holding a long rectangular green box with a yellow ribbon tied vertically and horizontally. _"That's a big box. How big is the chocolate?"_ Naddy asked. _"Actually a rose is in the box as well."_ I stated, _"I didn't know what he would like, so I got this as well." "I think I heard somewhere that roses are Senior Kuran's favorite flower, since they remind him of his mother or something."_ Yori said. _"So, I guess he'll like it."_ I said.

The excitement wouldn't die down for the whole day; even everyone in Dance Class was restless. I even saw the long-haired girl from before giving Keiichi her homemade chocolates. I guess they've became an item, since then. While we were changing, the girls raced out of the door like the building was on fire. _"So, you did get something for Senior Kuran." _Naddy said. _"Just for the record, it is just to be friendly."_ I said. _"Yuuki's got it bad."_ Naddy teased. _"Oh be quiet!"_ I said. _"I'm coming as well, just to keep you out of trouble."_ Yori said. After we finished dressing, we left for the big event. Which was a mad house.

_**Meanwhile, in the Moon Dorm Lobby**_

_"Everyone sounds so excited today."_ Takuma exclaimed as he was coming down the stairs. _"Well it is St. Xocolatl's Day after all."_ Akatsuki stated on the same couch Hanabusa was sitting on. _"I wonder how much chocolate I'll get."_ Hanabusa said as Akatsuki yawned, _"Akatsuki, shall we bet on who will get more?" "No, thank you."_ Akatsuki declined. He definitely wasn't interested. _"This is really annoying."_ Senri said. _"I'm sure you'll get a lot of chocolate, Shiki."_ Takuma encouraged. Suddenly Ruka turned to her left and got excited. _"Lord Kuran!"_ she said. Kaname was walking down the stairs with Seiren following close behind. _"Good morning Kaname!"_ Takuma said cheerfully. _"Well, shall we go?"_ he asked

_**Back to the Day Class Students**_

The students from the Moon Dorms were approaching and everyone was ready. I was standing at Kaname's gate. I was a little nervous about giving the gift to Kaname. I really hope no one will the wrong idea, I just really want to be Kaname's friend. Naddy was at Takuma's gate, probably being more nervous than I was at the moment. Of course she would be more nervous than me, she's giving hers to a crush, and I'm giving mine to a friend.

Soon the gates opened, and the Night Class was revealed and screams increase in volume. The teachers were telling everyone not to push, calm down, and do not cut in line. _"Wow, this is going to be fun!"_ Hanabusa said excitedly. _"This kind of thing isn't interesting at all." _Senri said in a really bored way. _"Just deal with it."_ Akatsuki advised.

_"Alright everyone!"_ a female teacher started to instructed, _"Today's event will begin in a few short moments. Get ready to pass as many chocolates as you possibly can! And Night Class gentlemen, please stand by your gates and accept the chocolates as they are given to you."_

"_Furthermore, this is not a game. These ladies are really serious and passionate about this."_ the teacher instructed. _"I'm going to get all those chocolates!"_ Hanabusa said excitedly as he ran towards the crowd. _"Mr. Aidou get back here, it's not time yet!"_ the teacher instructed. Geez, he acts even more childish than my brother. _"Aidou."_ Kaname said. The moment he had said his name, Hanabusa immediately froze in place. _"You must behave yourself, do I make myself clear?"_ Kaname said. Hanabusa turned around looking scared stiff, literally. _"Yes, I understand, Dorm President Kuran."_ Hanabusa said. He seems really scared of Kaname for some reason. He seems too gentle to hurt any innocent people, but then again that Hanabusa might be the troublemaker in the Night Class. It was probably nothing I guess.

Then a whistle blew and the event started. Girls were giving out their chocolates to the popular Night Class guys. Hanabusa had a bunch of girls eagerly awaiting him, Takuma had even more, and Kaname had the most girls of all of the Night Class Boys. I was at the back of the line at Kaname's gate hoping he can get my gift.

At Takuma's gate, he was accepting the chocolates one by one, thanking each one of them. Senri just walked by his gate with Rima. _"Hold on Shiki, where are you going? You must accept the chocolates as well." _Takuma said. He put down the chocolates he was holding and grabbed Senri by the arm. _"Don't' worry girls, I'm bringing Shiki over right now."_ he said as he pulled Senri to his gate.

"_Senior Kuran!"_ a girl said as Kaname walked up to his gate. He stopped and turned towards the girl on his right who was bowing to him respectively as she held out her gift. _"Please accepted this."_ she said. _"Thank you"_ Kaname said gratefully as he accepted the decorative box. _"You're welcome"_ the girl said. _"Will you please take mine too?"_ a girl said. _"And mine?"_ said another girl. _"Thank You."_ he said gratefully.

Ruka was behind Kaname looking pretty jealous. _"I hope these girls realized that Lord Kuran is just a nice guy." _She said coldly. _"You look pretty scary."_ Akatsuki said while holding a mountain of chocolate boxes in his arms. Looks like he's the popular one. _"Your expression isn't any better; they are giving you chocolates aren't they? The least you can do is smile." _Ruka said.

"_Um…Ruka?"_ a male voice said. _"What is it?"_ Ruka said annoyed as she turned to her right to the voice. It was the Class Rep holding a large pink box. It must have been a large piece of chocolate. _"I got you this to confess my feelings to you!"_ the Class Rep said passionately. Ruka just seemed really annoyed.

"_So, what's your blood type?"_ Hanabusa asked a light short haired girl. _"It's Type O." _the girl said. That jerk's just wants a taste of her blood. I was about to go over there and stop him, but fortunately one of the teachers stopped him in his tracks. Hanabusa annoyingly backed off. I bet he rather face a teacher than Kaname. Why was he so scared of him anyway? I guess he's the alpha male here.

For a moment, Ruka and Hanabusa were very quiet as if they felt an odd presence. They kept looking all around as if they were searching for someone or something. The other Cross Academy Knights including Kaname also acted a little weird and looked around, but then they just shrugged their shoulders and continued their business.

Back at Takuma's gate, Naddy was about to give her gift to Takuma after the girl in front of her, but she was pretty nervous. _"Yori could you hold my spot for me?"_ I asked. _"Sure thing."_ Yori said. I left the line to encourage her. _"Come on, Naddy just go for it." _I said as I had my hand on her right shoulder while giving her a thumbs up. _"Senior Ichijo, will you please accept this."_ She said when it was her turn, while her hands were shaking hard. _"Thank you."_ Takuma said accepting the chocolates with a smile. Naddy fainted right then and there. I dragged her back to Yori at Kaname's gate. _"Steady, Lover Girl."_ I said.

"_Please except this!"_ two girls said at the same time as they presented their chocolates. _"I'm sorry, my hands are full I can't carry anymore."_ Kaname said. I took a quick glance at him. He was holding a few boxes in his hands separately. If he just hold his arms like how Akatsuki is doing, he could get some more to carry. Either he was annoyed or lazy, or he could have said that as an excuse to get to class sooner. I hope he'll still accept the gift I got.

"_Oh no! Excuse us, we were being so thoughtless." _both girls said as they bowed their heads. _"Thanks for understanding."_ Kaname said as he started to walk to class. Is he going now? I miss the chance, I can't believe it. _"Come on, Yuuki, Just go for it."_ Naddy said saying the same thing I told her a few minutes ago, while pushing me. She must have pushed me to hard, because I fell over the gate with a bunch of other girls.

I fell flat on my face with a pile of girls on top of me. We gutted and moaned as we got up. I grabbed my box and dusted myself off as I looked over to Naddy. _"Sorry, I didn't know my own strength."_ she said. I shook my head with a slight smile. _"Are you alright?"_ I heard a voice said. I turned and saw Kaname was standing right behind me. _"K…Kaname!"_ I stammered, _"Um here I…I got you this to thank you for the other night."_ I said while closing my eyes, my face blood red. Why am I acting then he's just a friend? He took the gift and stare at it for a moment. _"Thank you, Yuuki. I'll accept this."_ he said as he walked away. _"No problem."_ I said as I ran back to Naddy and Yori. _"Way to go!" _Naddy said. When everyone was finished, the Night Class left for class. And we left as well.

A bunch of other girls were staring at me strangely. They probably think I have a thing for Kaname. But that would be impossible even if I did, because he's a vampire and I'm a human. It just wouldn't work out, it would be for the best of we were just friends.

_**Meanwhile, with Kaname**__**:**_

Kaname was walking to class with Seiren walking along side him and holding a pile of chocolate in his arms. _"Lord Kuran, those seem like a burden. I may I hold them for you?" _she said as she held out her hands. _"You can have them all if you want."_ he said as he was giving her the boxes. My gift fell out and the ribbon became unraveled.

"_That's Yuuki's."_ Kaname said as he grabbed the box as a small piece of paper fell out. He picked it up and read it. '_**Here's a small token to say thank you for saving me and the girls from those wild vampires. Didn't know whether or not you guys eat human food; so I got you this other gift just in case. I sincerely hope we can be good friends. Yuuki.' **_ Kaname opened the gift and saw ten small heart shaped chocolates and a red rose on the right hand side. He looked at them for a moment in thought. _"On second thought, I'll keep this one."_ Kaname said as he left the rest of the gifts with Seiren, still looking at my gift.

_**Later in the classroom the Cross Academy Knights were using**__**:**_

Takuma was reading the notes from the mountain of gifts to his right, humming a happy tune. Kaname lifted his head up and looked around the classroom. _"Where is everyone?" _he asked Takuma. _"Hmm"_ Takuma said as he looked around as well seeing only himself, Kaname, and Seiren. _"Oh yeah, I don't see anyone else. I wonder where they are?"_ he said. Kaname pondered about it for awhile, then the remaining three students in the felt an ominous presence. They realized what was happening and left the classroom faster than they can say _'Dracula'_.

_**Outside the School Grounds**__**:**_

"_Are you sure it's this way?"_ Ruka impatiently asked. _"Of course I'm sure. I'm never wrong about these things." _Hanabusa boastfully said as his nose got longer. _"Actually there was that one time that you…"_ Akatsuki started to say. _**"DON'T GO THERE!"**_ Hanabusa snapped. _"Let's stop here for a bit. I'm tired."_ Senri said as Rima gave him a chocolate pocky. _"Do you ever have energy for anything?"_ Hanabusa asked in annoyance.

Then all of a sudden everyone was on their guard. They all stood back to back to each other and prepare for battle. The whole group was surrounded by mad vampires. All of them prepare their powers for battle. Hanabusa made floating frozen balls in his hands, Akatsuki's hands were encased in flames, Senri pieced a finger with his fang and it flowed out of the small wound and came in the form of a whip, and sparks of electricity surrounded Rima's hands. Ruka's eyes were slowing at such an intensity, that it was very hypnotic.

"_These better not be the new crazed Level E's that have been causing too much trouble these days."_ Rima said. _"What I like to know, is why these beasts are stronger than normal and where are they coming from?"_ Ruka said. _"For one thing, they could be getting an extra dose of blood from their pureblood masters."_ Hanabusa stated. _"Can we talk about this later?"_ Akatsuki said, not taking his eyes off his opponents. Soon the battle between the two groups of vampires started. These vampires were faster than the previous ones the knights have faced before. This made it really difficult to get rid of these guys.

Hanabusa freeze any vampires he took get his sights on. Akatsuki burned any that got in the way of his fire. Others were shocked into dust by Rima's lightning. Senri used his blood whip which sliced his victims in half. Ruka's eyes were glowing bright red and the vampires that looked into her eyes acted really weird like they were seeing things that weren't there and that made them commit suidcide on themselves.

At one point, Akatsuki was flipped by one of the vampires and landed flat on his back. _"So un-cool."_ both Rima and Senri said at the same time. _"Oh be quiet!"_ Akatsuki said as he got back into the fight.

After awhile, the knights were getting tired and some of them didn't notice that a few of them were heading towards the Sun Dorms. _"Oh no! We can't let them near the Day Class Students!" _Hanabusa said as he went after the remaining rogue vampires. The other Knights followed close behind. _"Because you want their blood for yourself?"_ Rima asked.

They blocked off the way to the dorms, but they were so tired they could barely stand. The crazed vampires knocked them down to the ground completely exhausted. _"They are Aristocrat vampires, their blood can give us even more power."_ a female vampire with a horrifying face, and long wild black said as she bared her fangs at them. _"You're right."_ a male vampire with short blonde hair replied, _"Let's drink their blood dry."_ With that, they lunged at the knights.

Before any of the vampires took a bite, pieces of the earth and a Japanese style katana slew the rest of the insane vampires. The other knights looked up and saw Takuma holding the sword and Kaname using his powers to levitate the pieces of earth to fight. _"Boy are we ever glad to see you guys!"_ Hanabusa exclaimed. _"What are these Level E's doing here?"_ Kaname asked looking pretty upset about the situation.

The Knights were ashamed that they couldn't do a better job stopping them, and they explained everything. _"You have to admit, it was very gutsy to barge in here like this. What has gotten them all riled up all of a sudden?"_ Takuma said. _"We can't tell for sure, not right now." _Kaname stated as he stared up into the starlit sky, _"But I have a feel it will affect us all in appalling way."_

_**Meanwhile in my apartment**__**:**_

I had just got out of the bath and I thought I heard a loud noise coming from the top of the hill while I was in there. I rushed over to the balcony and saw nothing out of the ordinary. I shrugged my shoulders; it was probably a vampire thing. Or maybe they were fighting one of those crazed vampires. I hope not.

I suddenly I had a feeling something big about to happen sometime in the near future. I had a sinking feeling that my knowing of the Night Class's secret will get me involved. I took a small drink of water and went to bed once I was sure there were no crazy vampires around. I couldn't get the awful sinking feeling out of my head, after some effort, I finally managed to get to sleep.


	5. Vampire Knight Episode 3

_***There is a series of spells called Forbidden Spells. They can only be learned and casted by purebloods. They are forbidden, because they are dangerous and can even cause serious illness, injury, exhaustion, or even death to the pureblood casting it.**_

_***Just so you know, even though I said that Yuuki's ring protects her from low level spells, the spells that help calm her down or put her asleep still work on her, since they don't harm her body or mind in any way.**_

_***Yuuki has a sixth sense of visions through touch or by déjà vu.**_

_**Please keep an open mind. Give lots of reviews and comment what you like about the chapter of this story.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**Episode 3**__**:**_

_**Those Blood Red Eyes are everywhere!**_

It was just a normal day for me; except I was still in my night shirt and shorts then. Both the Day Class and Night Class have the day off from school for some reason. I still have Dance Class in the evening though. Azumi came over and made me a breakfast with tuna casseroles, and beef filets. They were dishes that her mother taught her. They were pretty good.

_"Anyway Yuuki, you should know that the dorms are having a dorm inspection today."_ Azumi said. _"Really."_ I said after I took a bite out of a meatball. _"You are going to get an inspection as well, since you are a student there."_ she said, _"So anything not appropriate for the school needs to be thrown out or well hidden." "Like what?"_ I asked. _"Like drugs, any inappropriate material for kids your age, or any pictures of any Night Class Students."_ she said. _"Why Night Class Student pictures?"_ I asked curiously, since they seem harmless. _"I'm not really sure, maybe because they are from a higher social class than the Day Class Students and their parents don't want them to get mix up with them." _Azumi stated.

I have a pretty good idea why that is. If possible, if the Day Class got a good look at the photo and it happens that a Night Class Student was doing something vampire-like, they could find out what they really are. It makes perfect sense that the staff wouldn't want the Day Class to take pictures of the Night Class. I wonder if they know about the vampires.

_"Thanks Azumi, I'll start cleaning after I finish eating. I needed to clean up around here anyway. This is really good by the way!"_ I said as I took a bite out of the casserole, _"Thanks a lot." "You're very welcome."_ She said, _"They should be here around noon."_ After breakfast, I washed the dishes, and put them away. I got out my night shirt and got into a red V-neck shirt and a long denim Capri's. I put my hair in its usual bun with a bit of hair hanging down like a ponytail as well as my gold chain and ring of course. I used a handkerchief to keep the side parts of my bangs, which went to the bottom of my chin, out of my eyes. Then I got started on the rest of the chores.

First, I picked up any objects on the floors and put them away. Then I dusted all the shelves in the apartment. After that, I vacuumed the whole place. I took out the trash, cleaned the bathroom, kitchen, bedroom, and dance studio, and swept the balcony. I also washed and dried the laundry and put them away.

Once I was done with the chores, I took inventory of the food and supplies I needed to get from the market. I wrote the supplies on the list and put it in my purse. I was pretty exhausted from the work I did, so I removed my handkerchief and leaned against the balcony. The breeze and the sun felt very good. I looked at the Moon Dorms, it was still early morning. I wonder if the vampires are asleep, if they do sleep unlike the ones in Twilight.

_**Meanwhile, in the Moon Dorm**__**:**_

_"Surprise Dorm Inspection?"_ Hanabusa asked surprised too tired to be bothered. _"Alright then. Thank you for informing us, Seiren." _Kaname said as Seiren bowed to him. All of the Knights were in their pajamas and slippers, about ready to call it a day (or night in this case). Hanabusa was wearing bluish green silk pajamas. Akatsuki was just wearing gray sweatpants and an unbuttoned lavender shirt. Ruka was wearing a white nightgown with red flower patterns around the collar, a light pink shawl, and she had her hair in a single braid. Rima was wearing a light yellow nightgown with a matching pajama bottoms and her normal pigtails. Senri wore black sweatpants with a light yellow top slightly darker than Rima's nightgown. Takuma was sipping some tea wearing grayish sweatpants and a gray shirt underneath a mint green sweater. Seiren was a black Chinese style pajamas with red floral patterns. Kaname was just wearing the pants and dress shirt of his school uniform. His shirt had a few buttons loose, showing his chest a bit. On his chest was a gold pendant with waning crescent moon in the center of a red rose symbol. Besides him on his left was a large black wolf with red collar with the school symbol on the tag sitting and panting like a pet dog.

_"This is annoying, what is the headmaster thinking?"_ Ruka asked annoyed. _"I don't mind, I don't have anything to hide." _Senri said as if this wasn't a big deal. _"True, but when it comes to the spur the moment, he will see how the way things are done are really like."_ Takuma said. _"You mean like those briefs that are on the floor and you still haven't picked up, Takuma?"_ Senri asked. _"Those are fine. Those briefs are made from the finest silk and made by the finest traitor around. Those briefs can be left anywhere and I still wouldn't be embarrassed."_ Takuma said cheerfully as Hanabusa yawned loudly. _"That's not the point."_ Ruka stated. _"Hey, Hanabusa."_ Akatsuki whispered leaning near Hanabusa, who just lazily responded.

They went up to the room they shared to discuss the matter Akatsuki wanted to talk about. _"What is it Akatsuki? I'm really tired over this."_ Hanabusa lazily asked. Akatsuki closed Hanabusa with both his arms to the wall. _"Hanabusa, I won't tell anyone, but it goes." _Akatsuki said sternly. _"What goes?"_ he asked. Akatsuki turn his head to his right to face the pile of various torn and shredded things. "_Even junk can be menacing when line up like this."_ Akatsuki said.

"_What are you calling junk?"_ Hanabusa asked annoyed, _"Those are my priceless collections of items that were sacrificed when our brilliant Dorm President shows his amazing powers."_ As he said this, his nose grew a bit longer. _"You even have a fork he had used."_ Akatsuki said as he picked up the fork with a creep out look on his face.

"_Hanabusa, if the Dorm President finds these things."_ Akatsuki said as Hanabusa took the fork from his hand. _"My collection just mirrors the respect I have for him."_ he said, _"Wait; you just want it for yourself don't you? Forget it!" "I don't know what you're…" _Akatsuki started to say when Hanabusa jolted when he was heading towards the door. He jumped a bit as well when he saw why.

Kaname was standing in the middle of the doorway, not looking very please. _"Dorm president Kuran!"_ Hanabusa said while shaking. _"Aidou, I think we should talk about the Dorm Regulations. Perhaps you need to be reminded of them."_ Kaname said while narrowing his eye brows showing a mischievous smile. _"No Dorm President, this isn't what it looks like!" _Hanabusa tried to explain tongue-tied. Akatsuki just stood there nervously.

Suddenly Kaname was losing his composure at his fellow classmate's incorporation, he frowned and then the light bulbs in the room shattered. The wolf was growling beside him to make Hanabusa get the point, but whimpered and backed up a bit when the light bulbs broke. Akatsuki just stared and Hanabusa immediately dove for them. _"I can add these to my collection as well."_ he said like a little kid at Christmas. Akatsuki just put his hand on his face not believing that his cousin was acting this way.

Hanabusa looked up in fear as saw Kaname grew even more irritated. Akatsuki left the room slowly, as Hanabusa stood still in fear. The next thing that happened, Hanabusa screamed like a little girl as a loud boom sounded.

_**Back at my Apartment**__**:**_

Knock! Knock! Knock! _"That must be the inspectors here now."_ I said as I took my handkerchief off, look through the eyepiece on the door, and opened the door after I confirmed the identities. _"Come in."_ I said as a tall dark hair man and a short stern woman with blonde in a tight bun came in. the inspection took about thirty minutes.

"_Well. Looks like you're clean. Unlike some other girls."_ the woman said. _"What do you mean?"_ I asked. _"Well just take a look in the compensation bag."_ the man said as I look in the bag, _"Pretty much all the girls in the Day Class have taken secret photos of the Night Class students whenever they can."_

The photos in there were actually pretty good. I can understand why they take these in secret; the students in the Night Class are all so beautiful. All the vampires are beautiful. Well… except the vampire that tried to drink my blood before Kaname saved me and those insane ones. After that, the two left and I was alone in the room.

Then in the near evening, my cell phone rang. (Which was ringing the chorus of "Futatsu no Kodō to Akai Tsumi"). I look at the caller ID and saw that it was Naddy, so I picked it up. _"Hey Naddy! What's going on?"_ I said. _"Hey Yuuki! I have a favor to ask you."_ she said. _"What is it?"_ I asked. _"That salsa song you had at Dance Class yesterday. What was it called? "Just Dance"?"_ she said while trying make out the correct title. _"You mean "I Just Wanna Dance"?"_ I asked. _"Yes, that's it! Could you let me borrow the CD before Dance Class so I can practice please? I don't have an IPod here at the Academy. And I really need the extra practice."_ she said. _"Sure thing. I'll get it to you before I get the groceries. See you then."_ I said hanging up.

Then I went to get a denim jacket, and the CD, and got my purse and its contents. I put on my red and white sneakers, left the apartment, locked the door, and left for the school. Normally, I was suppose to wear the uniform on school grounds for classes and activities, but since I was just get something for Naddy for a bit, I can wear this. Plus, I find this much easier to move in. In no time at all, I head up the stairs to the school.

_**Meanwhile, in the Moon Dorms**__**:**_

_ "Get rid of it all."_ Kaname said wearing a neat school uniform same as Takuma and Senri. Takuma, Akatsuki, and Senri were carrying boxes filled with Hanabusa's collection out. Hanabusa was just lying on the floor covering my face, still in his pajamas. He was moaning for his collection (If I were Kaname I would creep out too.) _"If I get muscles from these things, my agency will be furious." _Senri complained. _"Modeling must be hard work."_ Takuma said. _"My precious collection!"_ Hanabusa weep. _"Don't blame us for this, Hanabusa."_ Akatsuki said as he brought another box out still wearing his pajamas.

_**Outside the Moon Dorms**__**:**_

Naddy was standing in front of the gates of the Moon Dorm; she seemed to be looking for something… or probably someone in the windows of the dorm. I just need to take one guess who it was, and it's Takuma. "_Hey, Naddy!"_ I called as I ran towards her. _"Hey, Yuuki!"_ she said. _"Here's the CD you wanted to borrow."_ I said. _"Thanks!"_ she said with a disappointed.

_"What's wrong?"_ I asked. _"I'm just upset that those inspectors took my pride and joys without understanding how I feel about this. I just can't believe that those overdressed jerks took my precious Senior Ichijo pictures that I worked so hard to get!"_ Naddy exclaimed angrily. _"Are you trying to get a glimpse of Takuma here by any chance?" _I asked. _"Well huh…"_ she started to say.

I looked up in the sky and saw that it was starting to get redder. _"Oh no! It's starting to get late! I have to get the groceries before class! I'll see you later!"_ I said as I ran over to the entrance gates. _"Okay! Be careful!"_ Naddy called to me as she waved to me. _"I will!"_ I said, waving back as I exited the school grounds.

_**Meanwhile, Back in the Moon Dorms**__**:**_

While the other boys of the Knights, aside from Hanabusa, were moving the so called collection from the room. Then the black wolf came to the window Kaname was standing near and started barking and whimpering worriedly. Kaname patted the wolf on the head. _"What is it Kiba? What's wrong?"_ he asked. Then he looked out the window and saw me running off the grounds and down the stairs. He was looking a little concerned. _"Is that Yuuki? What was she doing going off the school grounds?"_ he asked himself.

_"What's taking the inspectors so long?"_ Senri asked impatiently as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. _"Maybe the surprise inspections have been cancelled."_ Takuma suggested with a smile. _**"WHAT? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT MY LITTLE SLICE OF HAPPINESS HAS BEEN DESTROYED FOR NOTHING?"**_ Hanabusa asked shocked as he put his hands up on the window Kaname was looking out of.

Kaname must have been offended by that statement, because he stared at him in an unpleased way. And Kiba was growling as well. Hanabusa caught his glaze and backed up slowly in fear. Kaname returned his attention to the young girl heading into town. _"This isn't good; Yuuki's new here, so she doesn't know all the dangers here yet. Level E's can still attack her in the town in broad daylight. I have a feeling that she has a very pure heart, and if those animals get a bite out of her and have a few mouth-full's of her blood, especially with the trouble it is to get rid of them lately, it would be a disaster."_ Kaname said to himself, _"I better make sure she'll be alright. Watch over the Dorms for me okay." _Kiba bark in response. So with that, he started to head to the nearest stairs to exit the Moon Dorms.

_**In Town**__**:**_

The marketplace was nearly closed, so I had to get the groceries quick. I only had a few things to get so I was able to get two bags, one for each arm. I was starting to get a little spooked now. I think the reason that I hate staying out after dark alone was because of that vampire that attacked me. Hopefully, all the vampires here were pacifists like Kaname.

As I continued to walk on, my heart started to beat really hard and my breathing got really shallow. I was sure I was going to pass out on the spot. A woman with brown pigtails, a blue outfit, and groceries in her arms came out of a shop. I jumped at this, thinking that she was something else.

After that, I started to walk faster and my breathing became even shallower. Then I started to gain speed and got into a run. I closed my eyes really tightly, afraid of seeing any attackers. I was so scared, I accidently bumped into a woman with long brown hair and a scarf over her head, dropping my groceries bags. Good thing I didn't buy any eggs or anything else that is breakable. _"Sorry! I'm sorry!"_ I said as bowed to the woman. I gather my bags and left as soon as I got up. I was such in a hurry that I didn't notice that the woman's eyes were glowing slightly red.

I found a bench to rest for a bit. I set the groceries down and I sat down on the bench in a crouching position to catch my breath. _"Why am I acting so hopeless?"_ I thought to myself, _"The past is behind me, but it seems like whenever I'm alone, I think about that night." _I looked at the alleys around the area to see if anyone was going to pop out of nowhere. _"I still remember that red."_ I said to myself as my mind kept flashing back to the faithful night ten years ago. After the image of the vampire about to take a bite out of me, I quickly sat of straight holding myself in my arms. I was shivering from fear, eyes closed. I opened my eyes a bit and suddenly I saw a flash of blood red in front of me. I froze up, but I turned slightly to my right. I only saw a small boy wearing a brownish coat and a tan winter hat, holding a bright red balloon. I sighed in relief, realizing that it was only the balloon I saw. I always was a little too jumpy after getting like this.

Then when the little boy got to a nearby tree, he accidently let go of his balloon. Luckily, the tree's branches caught it. This is pretty easy for me, Sam often lets go of his balloon from fairs and amusement parks. And I catch them before they float away, this should be no sweat. I jumped up, grabbed the string, and landed on my feet. I crouched down to hand the balloon to him. _"Here you go."_ I said. And for some unknown reason, he ran off. _"Hey wait a minute! Little boy!"_ I said as I got up and ran after him.

A few minutes later, I seemed to have entered a labyrinth of buildings, it's going to be hard to find him in this. I looked up and down every pathway and street I could find, but to no avail. I went down halfway on a freight of stairs and looked down and saw the small boy run to the right. _"Hey wait! Why are you running?"_ I yelled as I continued to pursue him to give him back his balloon.

I ran past an alleyway and went under a bridge. _"Little boy?"_ I called as I looked down a dragged pathway. Through an archway, there was a non-working fountain. When I got there, I saw the boy in front of there. _"There you are."_ I said as the boy turned around to face me, _"Here, you forgot this, your red balloon."_ What I didn't notice was that the woman that I had bumped into earlier was behind me with eyes glowing bright blood red.

"_Here, this is yours right?"_ I said as I offered the balloon to him, _"Take it." _The boy slowly reached his hand towards mine holding the balloon. Why was he taking so long? Why is he acting this way? I got my answer soon enough, when he roughly grabbed my hand, making me let go of the balloon. I tried to tug my hand back, but this little boy was stronger than he looked. _"Whoa! What are you doing?"_ I asked.

Then I caught his face for the first time, his eyes looked so un-human and had a slight red tint to them. His whole face looked like a bug-eyed alien of some kind. Then he hissed and bared four sharp fangs. It can't be is this thing a vampire? Before I ran away, he harshly bit into my right hand and I screamed at the top of my lungs in pain.

I ran blindly as fast as I could, holding my bleeding hand. I took a look at the hand as I continued to run; it had two large holes on the right side. I looked away immediately; I was starting to get an attack. I thought I saw something black in the wounds. I steadied myself to look at the holes again; there was something black in the wounds. It seemed to go deeper into my hand, causing it to burn. I hope this isn't the poison that transforms the human victim into a vampire.

My heart started to beat uncontrollably against my ribcage mercilessly and my breath became so shallow, it came out as coughs. I stopped on the edge of an old building that had a large drop below. I collapsed on my knees, coughing and trying to catch my breath and calm myself down. I turned to the direction I had just gone down on. I heard the laughter of the small monster. It sounded really close, I slid back to get further away from the terrible sound.

Then I heard something to the upper left of me. I turned my head to the source of the sound. It was the woman I had bumped into earlier. Was she a vampire as well? She jumped down at me and I fell back off the building as she landed on her feet like a cat, scared out of my wit. Luckily, I landed on my back on top of soft bush. It's a good thing that there weren't any thorns in that bush. I saw the entrance to a building, I don't know where it leads and I didn't care, I just want to hide from those creatures.

I went inside and closed the door behind, blocking it shut. It looked like the inside of a tower. I must be in the old clock tower. I ran up the stairs, still holding my burning hand. Was that thing I saw really a vampire? I got to the top of the tower. I saw a trap door on the ceiling. It must be where the bells were stored. The door was hard to move with just one hand. I used my elbow to hit it harder, since my right hand was starting to get number by the minute. I finally managed to get the door opened. I went into the room and closed the door.

After I sat down to catch my breath. My heart was started to race uncontrollably and not in a good way. I definitely must be having a hemophobia attack. A vampire? Then my mind flashed back to that moment earlier. It can't be all of the vampires I have seen in the Night Class are so beautiful, everyone admires them. _**"Scared… I'm scared." **_I heard my younger voice called out to me as I trembled in fear. I sometimes hear it when I'm get in very scary situations. This is worst by far. _"I admired them as well."___I thought to myself as my mind flashed to when Kaname helped me up on my first day. _**"That vampire is going to eat me."**_ I heard the voice said again.

Then my mind flashed back to the day ten years ago. No! I'm not that little defenseless little five year old girl anymore. It is going to be different this time. I don't believe in killing, but in this case it's survival of the fittest. I search for anything that can be used as a weapon. Anything that can be used against vampires. I found a broken board with a sharp point. It would have to do. I took the stake and stood near the closed trap door to ready to defend myself.

I heard a horrible scream that didn't sound human at all outside the tower. What was going on? Then there was insane laughter followed by a bloodcurdling scream. Whatever it was, it's gone now. Then I heard a familiar evil laugh from behind me, I felt a shadow entered the tower. I turned to my right and screamed when I saw the vampire boy.

__It lunged at me. I put the board is front of me to defend myself. The creature jumped on the board bending over to prepare to attack me. I know I said that things would be different, but I guess I bit off more than I can chew. My body was shaking in fear. The monster started to swipe his clawed hand at me. He was able to scratch the top of my right shoulder and a bit of my right cheek. The monster leans towards my face and continued to laugh evilly. With all my strength, swung him off the board and strike him in the chest; that should take care of him.

But it didn't, it just did a back flip on top of a large gear in front of me. I don't understand, they say a wooden stake is suppose to kill them, maybe it has to be something holy to do it. A few seconds later, the gear moved a bit counterclockwise. Whether it was the weight of the boy or it was moving on its own, I don't know. But not a moment too soon, the bell of the tower started chiming really loud. I tried to block out the sound by covering one ear, but it was too loud. I had to cover both of my ears, dropping the useless wooden board. Then laughing in triumph, he lunged at me again, this time to drink any drop of my blood.

Just as the final rings of the bell sounded, I was waiting for the end to come. But for some reason it stopped its assault. I opened my eyes, and saw the creature trembling in fear. I looked in the direction the little vampire was looking in. I couldn't believe it, but plain as day, Kaname was standing in the large window.

_"You poor thing, ending up like this." _he said with a serious grim face. _"Yuuki get behind me and grab on to something!"_ Kaname ordered as he got closer to me. _"Like what?"_ I asked as I got behind him. _"Anything solid!"_ he said as he stopped in front of me and his eyes started glowing red. _"However, you tried to hurt an innocent life."_ he said menacingly. The little vampire's eyes went wide in terror. Then all of a sudden a strong powerful wind came out of no where. I was almost blown out of the building and without thinking; I closed my eyes and threw my arms around something warm and strong. And yet it was comforting at the same time. Then I heard a bloodcurdling scream and the wind was gone.

My hands were trembling from the wind's strength. _"Yuuki, it's gone, you can let go now."_ Kaname said gently. I opened my eyes and realized that my arms are around Kaname's waist. _"Oh sorry!"_ I said with my face fully red as I let go of him. _"It's alright."_ he reassured.

_"What was that thing anyway?"_ I asked still not convinced that that was a vampire. _"A Level E."_ Kaname answered. _"Level E, is that some kind of vampire?"_ I asked just to be sure. _"In a way, Yes and No."_ he answered. What's that suppose to mean?

"_What are you doing outside the dorms anyway?"_ he asked as he rubbed the blood off of my cheek with his left thumb. Why does his touch have a pleasure-able effect on me? _"Well I don't live in the dorms."_ I answered still blushing from his touch; it was so warm, soft, and comforting. _"Why aren't you living in the dorms?"_ Kaname asked confused. _"There wasn't enough room in the Girls Dorm in the Sun Dormitory, so I lived in an apartment. The landlady there is acting as my guardian while I'm here."_ I explained, _"Didn't Mr. Cross tell you?" "Well, he's a bit of a scatterbrain."_ he answered. _"I see."_ I said.

"_Anyway, I saw you left the campus and I know we're not about to leave campus without permission from the headmaster. So I thought something was wrong. I know you are new around here and so I knew you wouldn't know the dangers here yet. Like vampires can attack in daylight as well as night."_ Kaname explained. _"So I see. I guess I just assumed these things, because my little brother is a monster fan, especially vampires, and gets a lot of books about them, so I just those assumed those were the ways you deal with a vampire."_ I explained. _"Shouldn't believe anything you read or hear."_ Kaname stated. _"You definitely have a point there."_ I said, _"And just for future reference, I really hate to be treated like a little kid."_ I said in annoyed tone. _"But thanks anyway for helping me."_ I said. _"You're very welcome."_ he said.

Suddenly the hand that that vampire kid bit started to burn even more. _"My hand feels like the insides are on fire!" _I said while crutching it tightly. I really hope I'm not getting a hemophobia attack, because I'm pretty sure I am. Then Kaname grabbed my right hand and brought it towards his mouth. _"Whoa! Hey! What are you doing?"_ I said as I pull my hand away. _"There's poison in the bite, sometimes a Level E can inject lethal poison in their bites. I'm gonna take it out of the wound."_ Kaname explained as he gently grabbed the hand again. _"No fangs! Keep them to yourself."_ I said not allowing any more fang piercing for today than there all ready is. _"No worry, I won't"_ he reassured me.

Next thing I knew, he placed his lips on the bite marks taking a few sips of my blood. I might have felt his tongue on my wounds, licking the blood off. It was really warm and gentle on my skin. It was really… I don't know how to describe it, but I kind of like it. Then I started to feel a little weak, my vision was starting to get blurry. It was also getting really hard to breathe. I might have lost too much blood. I think I am going to faint any minute now. Kaname then noticed that I was really a little fatigued and having difficultly breathing. He immediately pulled his mouth away from my hand and used both of his hands on both of my shoulders to support my body and keeping it from falling. _"Sorry. I guess I could a little too much."_ Kaname apologized. _"That's alright; I'll be fine in a bit."_ I said.

_"What about that female vampire anyway? Was that a Level E too? And what happened to her?"_ I asked after I recollected myself. _"Unfortunately, that was also a Level E. But don't worry, it's gone, I made sure of that."_ he said. I lowered my head. Even through it was for the best, it was still not good for any reason to kill anything good or bad.

"_I can walk you back to your apartment, if that would help. With the scent of your blood in the air, it's too dangerous to walk around alone." _Kaname said while bowing slightly like a gentleman. It could have been my imagination, but I think he was trying to steady himself for some reason. _"Thanks, I appreciate it. I need to get to my apartment and get into my uniform anyway,"_ I said. And then I gasped in realization_. "Oh no! I just remembered that I left the groceries at that bench." _

I was about to take a step on the wooden step below the trap door. I started to fall down, but Kaname caught me by my right arm and pulled me back. _"Careful."_ he said. _"Thanks!"_ I said. I looked down the stairs and saw that the stairs were very damaged. _"Something tells me that the wind from earlier caused this."_ I said. _"That must have been from when I used my powers to get rid of that Level E." _Kaname stated. _"You mean that wind from earlier was from you?"_ I asked astonished. _"Yep. It's one of the few powers I have. Sometimes it get a little too out of control if I'm too distressed."_ he explained. _"Oh that's right! The night I found out that you guys are vampires, I saw Hanabusa used ice, Akatsuki used fire, and you used pieces of the ground to fight off the rogue vampires."_ I stated, _"I had no idea that vampires could control elements." "There's a lot you don't know about us."_ Kaname said with a smile.

I looked down the trap door and examine the damage. It looks like the damage goes halfway down the stairs. _"That's gonna take us a while to get down."_ I said. Suddenly, Kaname lifted me up bridal style with my right shoulder touching his left shoulder. I blushed furiously. _"Hey! What are you going?"_ I stammered. _"We're taking the fast way down."_ Kaname stated before jumping down the flight of stairs.

Shocked by the jump, I closed my eyes tightly and wrapped my arms around his neck and shoulders for support. I was afraid of the hard impact on the rock hard floor. After awhile, I felt my feet touch something solid. _"You seem to have a problem with letting go."_ Kaname stated. I opened my eyes and noticed we were on the ground floor. _"Oh sorry! Silly me!"_ I said as I let go of him, blushing like crazy again.

Kaname suppressed a small laugh. _"You kind of sound like a little girl getting embarrassed over nothing."_ he said. A little bit of annoyance hit me. I really hate being treated like a little kid ever since I turned double digits in age. _"Didn't I say I hate to be treated like a little kid?"_ I said in annoyed tone_. "Sorry I didn't mean it that way."_ he said. _"Anyway, we better get going."_ I said.

We exited the tower together and started walking towards my apartment. It felt a little weird walking like this. For some reason, my heart was racing. I calmed myself down as best I could; he's just a friend after all.

I look over to my right and saw that Kaname has a reflection. I gasped at the sight of it. _"What's wrong?"_ Kaname asked. _"You have a reflection."_ I stated. Kaname looked at it confused. _"What about it?"_ he asked. I gave him a look as if it was oblivious. _"Well you shouldn't believe anything you hear about vampires."_ he said, _"And as for the wooden stake and chocolates, that is not true that that kills vampires and I do eat human foods, but thanks for the rose anyway." _

_"What about the other stuff? Do you guys sleep in coffins?"_ I asked as we continued to walk again. _"That's for the deceased."_ Kaname answered. _"Do you guys even sleep?"_ I asked. _"Of course we do, we would be too tire to do our activities otherwise." "Are you guys deadly allergic to garlic?" "We just don't like the smell." "Silver?" "I have silver tie chain here."_ Kaname stated pointed to the silver tie chain near his neck. _"Oh right!"_ I said. _"Turn into bats?" "No."_ he answered. _"What about flying? Can you fly?" "No."_ he answered. _"Water?" "Nope."_ _"What about being undead?"_ I asked. _"No, we have pumping hearts."_ He answered. _"What about sunlight? I saw you in broad daylight."_ I asked. _"Well the worst things we can get from the sun are bad sunburns, migraines, and possible blindness."_ He answered. _"Wow! You guys are sensitive. You know there are these things called sunglasses and sunscreen lotion."_ I stated. Kaname laughed a bit. _"Yes, I supposed you're right. Some vampires, but few, are active during the day and they use that. I guess the rest of us haven't thought of using them."_ he said.

I tumbled a bit, but Kaname caught me. _"Are you alright?"_ he asked. _"Don't worry, I can handle it!" _I reassured. I straighten myself up and continued walking. Steadying myself, we got to the place where I left my groceries and they were still there. I was about to grab both of the bags, but Kaname took one of them. _"Here I'll take this one." _he insisted. _"No it's okay. I'm a big girl, I can handle it."_ I said. _"No, out of the question. In your condition, it's better if I help you."_ Kaname said. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. He's being a little paranoid if you ask me. Oh well, at least he's only trying to help.

We managed to get to my apartment. We got inside the room and Kaname looked around. _"Wow, this is a very nice place you got here."_ he said. _"Thanks"_ I said. I put the groceries away; luckily the refrigerated stuff didn't spoiled. Then I bandaged my wound and changed into my uniform, since I still need to wear it when there are no classes, and activities.

With that, Kaname and I walked to the academy, talking with each other casually. I'm glad we can talk like this, with the strict boundaries between the Day Class and Night Class; it was pretty hard to get to chat. Especially since the Night Class has to get to class. Somehow talking with him felt so natural.

_**Later at Cross Academy, After Dance Class**__**:**_

_"Are you alright, Yuuki?"_ Naddy asked, _"You seemed really tired during class. You could barely picked up your feet" "I'm alright; I guessed I worked too hard on cleaning the house before the inspectors came by and getting the groceries."_ I said with a cheerful smile. _"But you're always so energetic."_ Yori exclaimed. _"Yeah well… even energetic people have their limits."_ I said trying to hide the fact that I was actually low on blood.

_"I better get going. See you tomorrow!"_ I said as I went into the locker room to change. "_Don't forget to be quiet going back to the dorms class, the teachers are working tonight. And don't you even think about trying to see the Night Class."_ the Dance Teacher instructed. _"Yes ma'am!"_ all of us said while most of the class hang the heads low in disappointment. _"Is it just me, or does Yuuki seem a little too cheerful?"_ Yori asked. _"She does, but we might be reading too much into this."_ Naddy stated. _"Yeah you're probably right."_ Yori said. Then they went into the locker room as well. As soon as I was back in my school uniform, I left to go back to my apartment.

_**Meanwhile, in the Headmaster's Office**__**:**_

_"I see, this is really becoming a predicament."_ Mr. Cross said with elbows on his desk. _"I knew you couldn't be fooled, Kaname. After all, you are in a class of your own. Without a single drop of human blood coursing through you or your ancestors' veins, you lineage is exceedingly rare among vampires now a days. You are a vampire of vampires, a Pureblood vampire. The powers of your ancestors have been passed down to you. Which is why, your existence puts fear in the hearts of other vampires."_

_"Headmaster Cross, Do you have any idea what to do about these Level E's. Stay this course and they will destroy the Pacifist Ideology you have worked so hard for."_ Kaname said as he showed his fangs and drove his fingers into Mr. Cross's desk.

_**Back in the Hallways**__**:**_

I was walking towards the entrance of the school. Then I heard a sound that sounded like a person collapsing. _"I thought I hear something."_ I said to myself. I shrugged my shoulders and continued walking.

_**In the Headmaster's office**__**:**_

_"Those poor souls were attacked and even had loved ones killed by vampires. How can they have a more cruel faith?"_ Mr. Cross said. _"But you should know; no ordinary vampires did those merciless things. They were Pureblood vampires like me."_ Kaname stated.

_**Meanwhile in the halls**__**:**_

I was just walking to the door, then suddenly I saw a shadow and I heard screeching. I looked up and saw it was only bats. I wonder if the vampires keep them as pets. I looked at my hands; they were shaking, probably from the experience from earlier today. I still can't believe that thing was also a vampire. It was nothing like Kaname or the other vampires here. I shook my head and was about to head out. Then I realized that my shoulder left lighter than normal. _"Oh no! I forgot my bag."_ I said to myself. Then I turned around to get it back.

I walked back to the Dance Class Room. I hear something downstairs to my right. I looked down and saw a man in his late twenties hunched over, probably in pain. _"Hey are you alright sir?"_ I asked concern.

_**Back in the Headmaster's Office**__**:**_

"_You should know of all people. In your day, you killed many vampires. Back when you Kaien Cross, were a vampire hunter."_ Kaname said. Mr. Cross bowed his head with regret.

_**Back in the Hallway**__**:**_

"_Is something wrong?"_ I asked as I took a step down the stairs. I really can't turn my back on someone in need of help. _"Is there anything I can do to help?"_ I asked as I went down the stairs. I didn't notice it, but the man has an evil smile on his face as I got closer to him._**  
><strong>_

_**Back in the Headmaster's Office**__**:**_

"_It will happen to them eventually. Their faiths are truly horrible, but it is something they can't avoid."_ Kaname stated as if he was troubled by the wrong doings of his kind.

_**Back in the Hallway**__**:**_

"_Please help me, I can't breathe."_ the man said. _"Can you stand up?"_ I asked the man concerned. _"What can I do to help?"_ I asked. _"Could you get help fast?"_ he asked. _"Sure I'll be right back."_ I said as turned around to get to the infirmary.

Before I could take another step up the stairs, the man grabbed my right wrist and the bandage unraveled. Then he smiled widely.

_**Back in the Headmaster's Office**__**:**_

"_Any human who gets bitten by a pureblood and survives…"_ Kaname said as he bare his sharp fangs again.

_**Back in the Hallway**__**:**_

Suddenly the man's grabbed my chin with his left hand, while still holding my right wrist. Why do I get the feeling that he wasn't being truthful about being hurt? _"Hey! What are you…?" _I started to say with fear. Then he started to lick my neck. I shivered at the contact of that wet thing. If I remember my vampire facts right, this is what they do just before they… Then he bared sharp fangs.

_**Back in the Headmaster's Office**__**:**_

"… _Becomes a vampire."_ Kaname finished his sentence with his eyes showing the upmost understanding of the situation.

_**Back in the Hallway**__**:**_

Before I knew it, I felt the piercing pain of something in my neck and I heard the terrifying sound of someone or something gulping some kind of liquid. I almost screamed, but it came out as a croak due to difficulty breathing. What's happening? I looked back and saw a glimpse of something glowing blood red. It can't be.

"_Please… stop. __**STOP! NOOOO!**__"_ I said as I pushed that creature away from me with all of my remaining strength. I covered my new wound with my right hand and got a good look at the monster. He had eyes with a blood colored luster, and fangs escaping from his lips. This is his true self, a beast in human form.

_**Back in the Headmaster's Office**__**:**_

"_Any human bitten by a Pureblood suffers from one of three faiths. Die from the loss of blood, the would become toxic to the body, or survive and endure the pain of slowly becoming a vampire."_ Kaname explained to Mr. Cross. _"Other vampires don't have this dark power we Purebloods have. They were once human; I can't help to pity them, however…"_

_**Back in the Hallway**__**:**_

I was face to face with another vampire. Is this a Level E vampire like earlier today? Then my body started twitching and shaking, and it was really getting hard to breathe. I think I'm having a real hemophobia attack now. I couldn't move my body either. I removed my hand from my bloody neck and a few large drops of my blood splashed onto the floor. Then the man smiled evilly and said. _"What delicious blood you have dear. I can already feel the blood giving me power beyond my imagination. Now just stay still, so I can drink every last drop and become even more powerful."_ What am I going to do? I have been bitten by a vampire on the neck and I feel too weak to move. I'm trapped.


	6. VampireKnight Episode 4

_**I'm really sorry for the long wait. I have been extremely busy with my college online Anthropology and Plant Biology classes, and my on-campus Digital Photography classes. I needed to put my schoolwork in front of my fanfiction work. I thank for your patience and I hope you will enjoy this new chapter.**_

_*** This might not be as good as the original episode, with there being no Zero in all, but I'm not a big fan of love triangles so bear with me and I hope you'll enjoy it all the same.**_

_*** In case you were confused about the powers coming from a pure hearted maiden's blood, it has to be clean of any poison or impurity in order to get the powers.**_

_***Pureblood families have control over a specific element and some power over the others. For instance, the Kuran family has control over earth while the Daiya Family has the power over the wind.**_

_***Juuri still had a bit of power left after she erased Yuuki's memories and turn her into a human. She used her remaining power to help Kaname fight Rido and put him into his ten years of dormancy and she died. This made Kaname and Juuri feel certain that Rido was out of the picture.**_

_***In truth, Yuuki's blood is poisonous to those who don't have the slightest compassion for all living things, especially vampires and humans. But neither Rido nor the Senate knows about this.**_

_***Yuuki's ring only allows a spell or a special power to be done to her if Yuuki wears it and permits the action to be done to her.**_

_***Hikaru and Juuri Daiya were Kaname's godparents, while Haruka and Katsumi Kuran were Yuuki's Godparents.**_

_***Don't forget to read my own One-shot of a version of Vampire Knight Episode 15, 'A Different Course of Action'. Please comment and Review of what you like of it. And thank you for your patience these last few months.**_

_**Please keep an open mind. Give lots of reviews and comment what you like about the chapter of this story.**_

_**Don't forget to read, comment, and review what you of my other fanfictions, you might just like them as well.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**Merry Christmas and a happy new year!**_

_**Episode 4:**_

_**Is my Blood that Powerful?**_

I was shaking in fear of the horrible creature in front of me, it was really started to get very difficult breathing. This hemophobia attack is probably the worse by far. My skin was feeling cold as ice as well. Is that a Level E? It must be that crazy and insane looking face and the intense thirst for my blood. Somehow this vampire reminded me of the vampire that attack me ten years ago. Are they the same kind of vampire? A Level E? I was caught in a corner again. I feel too weak to run away from him. How am I going to away this time?

_**Meanwhile, in Mr. Cross's Office:**_

Kaname was still talking to Mr. Cross about the current situation of the Level E vampires. Suddenly, he caught a scent that he just became very familiar with as of late. _"What's wrong Kaname?"_ Mr. Cross asked. Kaname turned towards the direction of the door and examined the smell further. _"I smell blood."_ Kaname stated. Mr. Cross gasped in shock. _"It's Yuuki's!"_ Kaname said in alarm. With that, he ran towards the source of scent, slamming the doors to the office open as he did. _"Kaname!"_ Mr. Cross shouted as he stood, trying to get him to stop before acting so hastily.

_**Back in the Hallway:**_

_"Your blood is so delicious; I just can't get enough of that sweet and powerful taste. Do you mind if I have every drop of your blood?"_ he asked with an insane smile. _"I do mind very much, thank you!"_ I said with as much force as my voice can muster, feeling weak as I am now. My vision was getting blurrier by the second. I think I'm going to faint from fatigue any minute now. And I have a feeling I won't wake up after this fainting spell anytime soon.

_"Yuuki!"_ I heard a familiar voice said with hurrying footsteps towards me, slowing down as they approached. I turned towards the voice and I shook my head to clear my vision. _"Is that you Kaname?"_ I asked. Kaname seemed to tense up a bit, he seemed to fill of rage right now. _"You have fallen into a blood thirsty beast, haven't you?" _he said fiercely with a hint of rage. _"Yuuki stay behind me!"_ Kaname ordered as he pulled me behind me.

Then I remembered the day he saved me from that vampire ten years ago. _**"Disgrace to all vampires"**_ the younger him said after he killed him. Oh no! He's going to kill him! There has to be a way to save him, even after what he's done. _"No, Kaname! Don't!"_ I yelled trying to hold him back in front of him. Then I started to feel really dizzy, my sight got really blurry, I started to feel nauseous, a hemophobia attack is starting, it got really hard to breathe, I lost consciousness, and fainted right in front of Kaname on the floor. _"Yuuki!"_ Kaname called as he bent down towards me.

_"Oh dear, it seems that I drank too much of her blood."_ the nameless vampire said, _"I'll just have all of her blood then." "No you won't!"_ Kaname said after putting his left hand in front of my unconscious body. _"Ah you're a pureblood aren't you? If I drink your blood as well, I'll be even more than I am becoming already."_ The vampire said extended his fangs even more making them sharper. And then he jumped at us.

Kaname grabbed my limp body and covered me as the Level E jumped at him and he sent him flying down the stairs, making his back impact hard into a wall taking me with him, sliding down into a sitting position. _"Can't believe that her blood has made me this powerful"_ the Level E said. I can even go against a pureblood. I think I will take every drop of your blood along with the girl's. As the vampire leapt at us, Kaname turned around so his back was facing the Level E, shielding me from the attack.

Then the vampire screamed in pain. Kaname looked back and Takuma was there holding his Japanese sword against the rogue vampire. _"Takuma?"_ Kaname said perplexed, _"what are you doing here?" "I have smelled a human's blood and thought I should do something to help. I'll take care of this; you just get Yuuki to safety!"_ Takuma said, holding his sword out. _"Thank you!"_ Kaname said as he got up to his feet with me in his arms, just walking since he was stiff from the impact of the wall.

_**A Little While Later:**_

What going on? I looked around clearing my vision a bit. I looked up to my left and saw Kaname carrying me bridal style again, this time my left shoulder touching his right. My face went red again. _"Kaname! What are you doing?"_ I asked as I struggled to let him put me down, but I felt too weak to move. _"Don't move you'll only make your condition worse. You already lost enough blood as it is"_ he told me firmly while holding me a little closer.

I blushed a lot more as I involuntarily put my right hand on top of his chest. His arms were undoubtedly strong. As he carried me to our destination, the slight rocking I felt made me feel safe and comfortable. The feeling of ice cold after the bite was gone, now I feel warm and at ease by his touch. I can't even feel any of the symptoms of hemophobia. I guess his presence just reassures me in a way, even if he is a vampire. I closed my eyes as this position made me even sleepier.

After a few seconds, Kaname passed Mr. Cross who was analyzing the current situation here. He soon realized what was going on as he saw us. _"Headmaster."_ Kaname said with the upmost seriousness. _"Yes, I know."_ Mr. Cross said, while pushing his glasses further up. The circumstances with the Level E's are becoming direr everyday.

_**In the School Infirmary:**_

When we got into the infirmary, Kaname set me down into a sitting position on one of the cots. I felt myself up by putting my hands on my knees. I looked up and saw Kaname getting a number of ointments and medicine on a tray. I hold my right hand over my wound to prevent anymore blood loss. _"Whoa Kaname! You don't have to go overboard. I think if I just sit down for a while, I'll be alright."_ I said. He just walked up and set down the tray of remedies on the floor. Then he took my right hand with his left and held my chin firmly yet gently with his right. I heart skipped a beat at this action. _"No, let's take a look at those bite marks."_ he said as he lightly brushed the wounds on my neck with his left fingers. It hurt a bit, but his touch comforted me at the same time.

"_Bleeding seems to have finally stopped, but the wound is pretty deep. He must have bitten you pretty hard."_ he examined. _"You think?"_ I said. _"Fortunately, there doesn't seem to be any poison from the bite." _Kaname said as he took his hand away from my wound and started to clean it with a tissue he dipped with rubbing alcohol.

Then he looked up and saw me cringing in pain. _"Yuuki… Does it hurt?"_ Kaname asked. _"Of course it hurts; I think I might be turning into a vampire any minute."_ I said. _"Actually Yuuki, only a vampire called a pureblood can turn a human into a vampire."_ Kaname explained. _"Pureblood?"_ I asked. _"A vampire born without any human blood in their veins."_ he answered. _"Really?"_ I said. _"Really, only vampires that are born full-blooded vampires can have the power to turn a human into their own kind."_ Kaname said. _"Oh right, my little brother told me about that."_ I said.

"_Are there any around here?"_ I asked. _"Don't worry that one pureblood that lives here would never harm a human." _Kaname said while avoiding eye contract. Is he hiding something? I'm starting to think that this guy hides a lot more than his identity as a vampire. And why is there only one pureblood vampire here in the Night Class? Does that mean that the other Night Class students are part human? It doesn't make sense that there are many part human vampires while there is only one full blooded vampire here. At least the Night Class students are pacifists, so this pureblood must be a good one.

_"Why did you try to stop me anyway?" _Kaname asked as he finished rubbing alcohol on the bite marks. It really stung, but not as much as the bite did. _"Well, because I really don't like killing of any kind, surely there has to be a way to save him."_ I explained as I stiffened in pain from the bite marks. _"Yuuki while it is amiable that you want to help him, even after what he did. There was once a cure for vampires that were once human, but I'm afraid it was destroyed a long time ago. So there is no other way to deal with them other than to kill them. I'm sorry." _Kaname explained he caressed my right cheek for comfort. _"I see."_ I said as I lowered my head.

Kaname put a bandage on my wound and then we heard a crash from below us. I almost fell off the cot, but he placed his hands on my shoulders for support. _"What was that?"_ I asked. _"It must be that Level E from before."_ Kaname said. _"The Level E?"_ I asked. _"Yes, you see normally a Level E isn't very strong, but for some reason they can put up a fight more than usual." _He said. _"How's that possible?"_ I asked. _"Have you ever noticed on television and posters that the prey of a vampire is after a young girl?"_ He asked. _"Well, now that you mentioned it yeah."_ I said. _"You see a vampire can get stronger and get powers from devouring the blood of other vampires or pure hearted maidens. That's why a lot of the Level E's are after you." _Kaname explained.

"_Could it be, because the heart pumps the blood throughout the body? So the purer the heart, the purer the blood?"_ I asked him. _"That's one way to look at it."_ Kaname stated. _**"KANAME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TELLING HER ABOUT YOU GUYS?"**_ a voice said from the entrance. Me and Kaname turned towards the direction of the voice as another shake of the building from the Level E caused me to fall against Kaname making it seem that we were in a semi embrace. It was Mr. Cross and he was in an extremely panicky state. Then he went in between us and waved his arms around like a madman. _**"HE'S JUST JOKING! THERE'S NO SUCH THINGS AS VAMPIRES! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!"**_ he said, trying to cover the secret up.

"_No, Headmaster Cross, it's okay she knows about us already."_ Kaname explained. _"Really but how?"_ he said in a confused tone. _"On the night I was locked in my locker and saw them as vampires, I fainted. But while the two girls forgot that incident, I somehow still remembered what happened. Their memory erase spell didn't work on me for some reason."_ I explained. _"I saved Yuuki's life ten years ago, so, she has agreed to keep the Night Class's true identity a secret in return for me saving her."_ Kaname said. _"Oh that's a relief!"_ Mr. Cross sighed, placing his right hand on his chest to calm himself down.

"_At least this way, I'll be closer to my dream."_ He said. _"Dream?"_ I asked. _"Headmaster Cross wants to create a world for both Vampires and Humans."_ Kaname explained. _"Oh that's right; this school is a step towards that dream."_ I said. _"Bingo!"_ Mr. Cross exclaimed. _"It has long been my dream to reach that day where we can once and for all bring an end to the long dark shared history between vampires and humans. With those open minds and keen intellect, the youth of today can bridge the gap and bring harmony to our species for the first time in centuries. That's why I did what I did, why I created the Night Class."_ Mr. Cross said dramatically and passionately while dancing around the infirmary like a ballerina, and crying like drama queen. Not to be a know-it-all, but his form on the jumps need a little work. I just hope he doesn't break anything in here; there are things that are very expensive and irreplaceable in this room.

I leaned closer to Kaname and covered the right side of my mouth, holding my hand out flatly, to avoid Mr. Cross from hearing. _"He's not normal is he?"_ I asked. _"He's just zealous about his goals for Cross Academy."_

"_Oh! By the way Kaname, I need you to head back to the class. The smell of blood is getting the Night Class stirred up."_ he said. _"I was afraid of that; if Takuma could smell it then the others could too. Well I better get going."_ Kaname said as he got up and left the room. Before he got into the hall, he turned towards me and said, _"I'm really sorry about this. I hope this hasn't reminded you of that day, Yuuki." "Don't worry, I'll be alright." _I said reassuring him with a smile. Then he left for class.

_"Here some medicine to help you calm down." _Mr. Cross said as he handed me a light blue oval pill. _"Thanks!"_ I said while taking the pill. _"I'm surprised someone with hemophobia is being friendly with a vampire."_ He added. _"But I'm even more surprised that a normal human girl was unaffected by a vampire's memory erase spell. No matter how I look at you, you seem like an ordinary human."_

_"Anyway, now that you know that the Night Class Students are vampires, I suspect you would keep strict silence about this matter."_ he said in a serious manner. I guess he can be a serious Headmaster when he needs to be. _"Yes, I understand completely."_ I said, _"Besides, not to be overconfident or anything, I highly doubt that anyone would believe me, except for my little brother of course."_

_"Anyway, be extremely careful on your way home and be quick enough to avoid any Night Class Students or any other rogue vampires."_ Mr. Cross said. _"I will."_ I said as slowly got up. _"Are you sure you don't want an escort?"_ he asked. _"I'll be fine."_ I insisted. _"Alright, see you tomorrow."_ He said as I walked outside.

_**Meanwhile in the Classroom the Night Class is using:**_

The Night class had just finished and some of them were drinking a glass of false blood while the rest were leaving. Possibly to drown their desire for the scent of blood that was in the air awhile ago. Hanabusa was one of them. He let a single drop of the artificial mixture fall to the top of his desk. Then it immediately crystallized, no it was actually frozen in mid-motion.

_"The smell of blood from earlier, we weren't even given an explanation for it at all."_ Hanabusa asked Akatsuki, pondering why that smell of blood smelt so similar somehow. Akatsuki just yawn from boredom of the break. _"To be honest, I don't care."_ he said as he nodded for a nap. Hanabusa then pour a steady stream of that artificial blood onto the desk and then he froze that stream in mid-motion. _"That blood…"_ Hanabusa said to himself as he broke that large shard of bloody ice, _"Was the smell of Yuuki's blood." _Then he took a small lick of that blood icicle and left the classroom along with the others.

_**Outside of the School Building:**_

When I went outside, put my ring on. I wasn't wearing it during class. I kept looking over my shoulder to see if there were any more vampires wanting to take a bite out of me. One vampire bite in the neck is enough to last me a lifetime thank you very much!

"_Seriously, when are they going to get it through their thick inferior human brains that I absolutely do not work during the day? I really need my sleep."_ a voice from behind me said. I'm pretty sure that I hear a cell phone closing or something. I walked a little faster to get away the source in case it was another Level E, but I don't think my body would keep up. However that voice sounded similar.

"_What? Yuuki Franklin?"_ said the voice. I turned around and screamed from the top of my lungs. Turns out it was Hanabusa, probably heading back to the Moon Dorm. Considering the incident we had last time and what just happened, I definitely did not want to see him.

"_Oh it's just you Hanabusa."_ I said not letting my guard down in case he decided to try to drink my blood again. _"Don't you mean Senior Idol? That's what all the girls in the Day Class call me."_ he said with a big smile on his face as if he was harmless. _"I normally call people close to my age by their first names. I only use nicknames on a few people, and you're not one of them."_ I said not falling for his tricks. _"I see."_ he said with a little disappointment. Probably not used to having a girl from the Day Class not falling for his so called charms in an instant.

"_Anyway, what are you doing here? It's almost Midnight."_ he asked me. _"Don't tell me that you came to see little old me."_ he said as he put his left arm around my shoulders. I was having not of this womanizer's stunts. _"No such thing, I just got caught here late, and nothing else." _I said as I slapped his left hand to loosen his hold on my shoulder.

"_Whatever, I need to head back to the Dorm anyway." _he said as he removed his arm from me. I was pretty sure that I felt something slightly painfully come off of me for some reason. So he's not going to out the moves on me or attempt to drink my blood? I just watched him walk back to his Dorm. Maybe he learned his lesson since last time.

"_So Yuuki, whose bite marks are those?"_ he asked curiously. _"What?"_ I said, then I reached towards the right side of my neck and I felt that the bandage was gone. I looked up and saw Hanabusa waved the missing bandage. He must have peeled it off when he removed his arm from me.

Then Hanabusa leaned against a tree striking a cool ladies man position. _"Just a little while, the smell of blood drifted into our classroom, it was quite shocking to all of us. Only I knew whose blood it was. The blood I smelled was your blood, Yuuki."_ he explained, _"Lord Kuran told us to ignore it, which we did and the excitement died down." "He did, did he?"_ I said.

Hanabusa's talking about the vampires again, but why? Does he know that I know about the Night Class's true identity? Or is he doing what he did before? Playing with me until he reveals that he is a vampire himself. Either way, it's déjà vu all over again.

For some reason, Hanabusa made an annoyed face. Then it suddenly got colder and I'm pretty sure that we are heading towards the warmer weather here. The lit lamps that are outside the school went out. I turned my head to my left in confusion. Did a draft go through them or something?

"_Do you know how annoying this is?"_ Hanabusa asked angrily as he put his left hand on the tree he was leaning on a moment ago. Then ice appeared on the tree trunk around the area his hand was on and was getting larger. _"Yuuki Franklin, just what are you to Lord Kuran?"_ he asked in rage. What is he so mad about? Did I do something wrong to upset him?

The ice came to me, but it went under my feet, so I slid backwards on my behind. It was suppose to encase your foot place, what happened? Hanabusa asked confused. He tried again and again, but for some reason the ice didn't encased my foot. _"That's weird, that ice was supposed to encase your right foot. That's odd, that's never happened before."_ he said confused.

He shrugged it off, jumped, and landed right in front of me as I got back up. I backed off a bit in case he got any ideas. _"Anyway, I know that you know the truth about the Night Class and that Lord Kuran trusted you with our secret. But how is that a human girl like you able to still remember after a memory erase spell? You don't look like anything special from where I'm standing. And why did Lord Kuran trust with such an important secret anyway?"_ he asked, "Just what are you to him?"

"_Nothing in particular."_ I said. _"Don't give me that! Now I'm going to ask you one more time. What are you to him?" _Hanabusa said. _"We're just friends."_ I said, _"But he also helped me out when I was young. Ten years ago I was about to killed by a blood thirsty vampire and he saved my life. I'm keeping the secret to repay him that's all."_ Figured I should tell him that just in case he wanted me to be more specific.

"_Really? I had no idea about that."_ Hanabusa said flabbergasted, _"So, since you own him that much, the best way to repay him would be to let him drink every drop of blood your body has to offer." "Say what!"_ I asked shocked, _"You must be joking, there's no way I would something like that!" _I yelled as I covered my neck with my hands. _"Is that so? But from the sound of it, your blood belongs to Lord Kuran. But what doesn't make sense is that bite mark, because it's not his." "It's just the bite mark of a rogue vampire that got in here, that's all."_ I explained. _"Not those Level E's again."_ he complained, _"Anyway…"_

Then he lean closer to me and I lowered my hands from my neck. _"Don't give your blood to anyone else Yuuki. And that includes me."_ he said. And then he touched my bite marks. _"Because one day, your neck will be grace by the lips of Lord Kuran himself. His fangs will slowly pierce your flesh. And when the sound of him drinking your blood reaches to your ears, your body will tremble with pure pleasure."_ I didn't like the sound of those words at all. Even though Kaname's my friend, the vampire that bit me an hour ago was more than enough for me, I don't want another one to bite me, pureblood or not.

"_You know, you should offer yourself to him right now. You should beg him to drink your blood."_ Hanabusa said. Getting fret up with this, I slapped away his hand. _"Cut it out. It's not funny!"_ I said. _"What? I did I embarrassed you?"_ he asked with an amused smile. If he's trying to get under my skin, it's working.

Then he harshly grabbed my left arm. I tried to pull away, but his vampire strength was too much for me. _**"HANABUSA! THAT'S IT YOU JERK, YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT IF YOU DON'T STOP SAYING THOSE DIRTY THINGS TO ME!"**_ I yelled as I was about to slap him in the face with my right hand.

About three feet away from Hanabusa's face, my hand was captured by someone else's, a familiar warm one. _"What?"_ I said to myself and then I looked to the person holding my hand back. _"Please stop, Yuuki."_ Kaname told me firmly. _"Kaname? How long have you been here?"_ I asked stunned.

The ice that Hanabusa summoned that melted away and evaporated. Hanabusa did not look so happy that Kaname was here. In fact, he looked terrified_. "Lord Kuran…"_ Hanabusa said. As Kaname turned towards Hanabusa and he back off a bit. Then he striked him in the face. I guess he was allowing him to do it in my place.

"_Did someone ask you to do this?"_ Kaname asked. _"No, I was out of line. Would you please forgive me Lord Kuran?"_ Hanabusa said as he kneeled on one knee in respect, like he's paying respect for royalty or something. _"Leave."_ Kaname commanded_. "Yes."_ He said as he bowed his head and then got up and took off.

After Hanabusa was out of sight, Kaname turned to face me. _"That was entirely uncalled for." _he said apologetically, _"I'm really sorry that he'd upset you, Yuuki."_ _"Don't worry, I had to deal with a guy worst than him."_ I said as I grimaced in memory of a fungus of boy I knew when I was about eleven years old.

_"Besides, not that I'm not grateful or anything, but wasn't that a little too much?"_ I said narrowing my eyes. _"Old habits, I guess. Hanabusa gets into trouble a little too often and I usually slap as punishment."_ he said. _"Is that so?"_ I said. I'm surprised that Hanabusa's face isn't scared to anything.

"_Anyway, I think you really do need an escort to prevent anymore expected attackers. Three times in one day is more than enough. I'll walk you back myself."_ he said. _"Oh no, that's not necessary."_ I said shaking my head. _"I insist."_ He said. I sighed, _"You're such a paranoid. But seeing that you have saved my hide all day; that might be a good idea. But…"_ I said. _"I know, keep my fangs to myself."_ Kaname finished. Then he bowed like a gentleman for the second time today_. "Kaname, you don't need to bow, we're friends aren't we?"_ I said with a giggle. Kaname gave me a perplexed look and smiled. _"You do have a point there."_ he said.

As we walked to my apartment, I started to feel very faint again. Kaname put his right hand on my right shoulder and hold me up to support me while we were walking. _"Uh… you don't have to do this."_ I said. _"Don't worry about it."_ He said. I blushed furiously.

When we got to town, my bite wounds started to ache again. As if sensing my pain, Kaname moved his right hand from my shoulder and gently placed it on the sore bite marks. I flinched for a bit, but shortly after the contact, the pain went away and was replaced with ease, warmth, and comfort.

Involuntarily, I raised my right hand to touch his. Why does his touch reassure me? I've always thought that a vampire's skin is cold as ice, like in the Twilight series, or so I heard. But his skin was warm like a normal human's skin. Well, he was born a vampire, so his skin might be warmer like a human's in a way. It felt like a human hand on my skin.

"_Kaname… the vampire that attacked me ten years ago… was a Level E as well, wasn't it?" _I asked. He was silent for about a minute. _"Yes."_ he replied. I lowered my head. _"Then he was originally human as well, wasn't he?"_ I said, _"How can something like this happen?" "Well, there are rules that restrict purebloods from biting humans. One, a pureblood can't bite a human unless the human knows that he or she is a vampire, two, the humans must chose to be a vampire when they understand the full consequences of being one, three, the Pureblood who bit the human must take full responsibility for him or her to prevent from falling into a Level E, and four, the pureblood must not bite the human in question out of hunger."_ Kaname explained.

"_And yet, there still Level E's."_ I said. _"Well, some Purebloods don't follow the rules or they just abandoned the humans they have bitten and a lot of human face the horrible fate of falling into a Level E. it's the sad truth that any human that is bitten by a Pureblood will eventually fall into a Level E."_ he said, _"And the number of Level E's has increased lately. No one knows why or how exactly, but it could be that a Pureblood has been turning humans on purpose for a goal of some kind." "That's a pleasant thought." _I grimaced.

Then he lifted his right hand from the wound and looked at it. _"You heard it didn't you?"_ he asked. _"Sorry?"_ I asked as we stopped and I turned to face him. _"The sound of that monster drinking your blood, you heard it right? How can you pretend everything's okay after just going through something as that?" _he said as he tenderly stroked the bite marks. _"Kaname…"_ I said.

"_Yuuki, I must ask you, what do you think of vampires?" _Kaname asked me. _"Well, at first I was terrified of the thought of vampires, since they drink blood."_ I said honestly. _"Aren't you still the least bit of afraid of us? Are you afraid of me"_ he asked. _"No not so much anymore, since I know that there are good vampires as well as there are good humans."_ I answered.

_"How can you tell?"_ Kaname asked. _"Well, I've always believe that you can tell if someone is good or bad by their touch. And your touch is kind and warm, so you're a very good person. That's why I'm not afraid of you. It's mostly the Level E's I'm scared of, but I do feel sorry for them." _I said. Then I gave a warm smile. _"And I'm really glad we're friends, Kaname."_

Kaname seemed surprised for a moment. Then his face softened and he caressed my right cheek with his left hand. My cheek felt like it was on fire from his touch, but it was a really comfortable fire. _"Thank you, that means a lot to me."_ he gratefully. He giving those lonely eyes.

Then we continued to my apartment. I was pretty sure that Kaname was looking at me every now and then. When we reached my apartment, he let me go in and he made sure that I was safely inside. _"Thank You, Kaname, good night."_ I said as I started to close the door. _"Good night."_ Kaname said. When I was closing the door, I didn't notice that Kaname had a sad expression as the door closed. After awhile, he left to go back to his dorm.

I decided to just get a quick bite to eat and then take a bath. I clean extra good at the places where I got bitten to avoid any infection. They still really hurt. I thought about what Kaname said about Purebloods and Level E's. It sounds like a union between the vampire and humans worlds is going to be very difficult to accomplish. But I still feel that it can be achieved.

After I dried off, I went to bed after checking for any dangers again. I was being more thorough since the Level E's seemed attracted to my Pure-Hearted blood. Once I was sure the coast was clear, I climbed into bed and went to sleep.

_**At the Moon Dorms:**_

Kaname had just arrived at the Moon Dorms and was greeted by Kiba, who was wagging his tail and yapping like an excited puppy. _"Hey Kiba, sorry I'm late, pal."_ Kaname said as he patted his head.

_"There you are Lord Kuran."_ Akatsuki greeted, wearing a blood red button up shirt and black pants. Kaname nodded his head as a greeting. _"Akatsuki, I suppose you know about the Level E from earlier." _he said. _"Yes, Takuma explained it to the Knights earlier. Unfortunately, the Level E escaped from him, but Seiren is searching for it. Anyway where were you?"_ Akatsuki asked_. "I was taking Yuuki back to her home."_ he stated.

This answer worried Akatsuki a bit. _"Listen, I have no idea why you are attracted to that girl, Lord Kuran. As of now, only the Headmaster knew about our existence. And that human girl seems to be no ordinary human, being immune to our memory erased spell and to Hanabusa's ice. And she doesn't seem to be from a vampire hunter family. Me and the rest of the Knights are a little confused about it." _he said as Kaname brushed his hair back with his left hand. _"To be honest, I have no idea why."_ Kaname answered as he turned his head to his right to face Akatsuki with a slight smile, _"Perhaps it is because she reminds me of someone I was close to."_

The answer confused Akatsuki further. After that conversation, Kaname got into a light yellow Chinese theme shirt with black pants and brown shoes after he got back into his room. Kaname looked out of the window of his dorm room, deep in thought while stroking Kiba's soft black fur. He was pretty amazed by Yuuki's purity and her way of thinking. She was definitely not like other girls he had met before.

_**Outside of the School Grounds:**_

Outside of the school, the Level E that drank Yuuki's blood was running off the school grounds, and then he bumped into a bunch of other people with glowing blood red eyes. _"There seems to be very delicious blood in your veins now. The blood of a pure-hearted maiden I presumed." _said a female with messy long brown hair. _"Blood like that can give us power beyond imagination. You wouldn't mind sharing it with us now would you?" _a man with very short tan hair said.

But before the one Level E could answer, in the blink of an eye, they all took bites of him on different parts of his body. They drank from him until he shriveled up like a prune and turned into dust. They all started shivering from the power coursing through their veins. _"This is incredible, we must find the maiden with this power and drink her dry."_ said the female. With that, they left for the search of the blood of Yuuki.

_***Don't forget to read my own One-shot of a version of Vampire Knight Episode 15, 'A Different Course of Action'. Please comment and Review of what you like of it. And thank you for your patience these last few months.**_


	7. Vampire Knight Episode 5

_***Remember, Yuuki still has some of her vampire genes uncovered from Juuri's spell, so she still has her Pureblood appearance, figure, skin, part of her speed, strength, flexibility, athletic ability, instincts, and magic left.**_

_***Toga lost his right eye trying to save the Kiriyus, but he wasn't able to save them and the younger twin went missing**_

_***I don't know what year that the story of the Vampire Knight anime/manga took place. So, I'm setting it to between the years 2009 to 2010, about four years after Hurricane Katrina.**_

_***Don't forget to read my own One-shot of a version of Vampire Knight Episode 15, 'A Different Course of Action'. Please comment and Review of what you like of it. And thank you for your patience.**_

_**Please keep an open mind. Give lots of reviews and comment what you like about the chapter of this story and tell me how I can improve this fanfiction.**_

_***I would like to get more reviews. Could you give me any ideas on how to make my fanfic better? I would really appreciate it.**_

_***I also need some ideas for the episodes 10, 11, and 12. **_

_**Zero (Sorry to his fans) isn't in this fanfic, so I need to come up with ideas to get Yuuki to willfully give her blood to Shizuka. **_

_**If any of you have ideas, please sent them to me and consider them. **_

_**Thank you for your cooperation! **_

_**Don't forget to read, comment, review, and recommend my other fanfictions to others, you might just like them as well.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**Episode 5:**_

_**Why didn't you tell me?**_

_**One Night outside the Moon Dorms:**_

It was a day since the Level E attacked me on the school grounds. The girls were going crazy as usual. I was standing at the trunk of a tree, lost deep in my thoughts about last night. Mostly about the things Kaname said to me.

As if by cue, he was walking with the Knights to class. I still find it hard to believe that humans that turn into vampires can have such a horrible fate. I mean I always knew that the humans turned into vampires in stories and Horror movies act like zombies, but I had no idea that the real ex-humans acts sane at first, but if left unattended, they will fully lose their minds and attack poor humans. On the bright side, the people that were bitten by ex-human vampires won't be turned like they did by the Pureblood vampires, so it won't spread.

And what about the Pureblood student that Kaname mentioned earlier? I'm pretty sure that he's like the others, he believes in the union of humans and vampires in this world. He probably wouldn't have been accepted into this school if he was a problem for humans.

I lifted my right hand to touch the bite marks. My mind flashed back to what Kaname said the other night. Like _'It's the sad truth that any human that is bitten by a Pureblood will eventually fall into a Level E.'_ and _'There was once a cure for vampires that were once human, but I'm afraid it was destroyed a long time ago.'_ I wonder what the cure for the Level E was. Either way, I should be careful. And even though a world where vampires and humans may sound impossible, I believe that we can accomplish it. I mean, I'm good friends with Kaname.

_ "I better get going; I have a lot of homework to do tonight."_ I told Naddy and Yori as the Night Class Students passed us. _"Okay, see you later."_ Yori said cheerfully. _"Hey Yuuki, on our day off, do you want to go shopping with us in town?"_ Naddy asked. _"Sure, I saw some lotions I would like to have." _I said as I started to walk to the exit, _"See you later!"_ as I ran off, Kaname was looking at me as if watching out for me.

As I left the school grounds, a strange dark haired man passed me and walked onto the grounds, smoking a cigarette. He was wearing a tan trench coat, black pants, brown boots, and a white shirt. And he had some kind of hunter's rifle strapped to his back and a brown cowboy hat that made him looked really serious, as if he was here on official business that was very vital to everyone on earth.

_**At my Apartment:**_

_"Yuuki, wake up! You're going to be late."_ a familiar female voice said while I felt something shake me. _"Five more minute mom."_ I said sleepily. _"No now!"_ the voice said pulling the warmth off of me. It was Azumi trying to wake me up. With that I opened my eyes and saw the numbers 7:51. _**"OH NO! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"**_ I screamed. I got out of bed and prepare myself for school, but I skipped breakfast, I wasn't very hungry for a while since the bite, that's also the reason I slept in late this morning. So I just ran out of the door.

As I ran throughout the town, I couldn't help but think about the vampires. Kaname and Mr. Cross seemed worried about a human knowing the secret of the Night class and is freely socializing with them. Before, I would have dreaded the thought of a world where vampires and humans co-exist. But after finding out that Kaname was the boy who saved my life when I was a little girl and feeling safe when I'm around him, now I think that vampires and humans can get along together.

When I went up the stairs, and through the paths of the schools. I saw Yori and Naddy running towards the school. _"What are you doing running late?"_ I asked as I ran. _"Nadashiko wouldn't wake when I told her to."_ Yori answered breathlessly. _"The studying last night really tired me out." _Naddy protested equally breathless. _"Never mind that, let's hurry!"_ I yelled as we went inside.

_**Later in the Classroom:**_

_"Come on you guys, hurry!"_ I said as we approached the Ethnics classroom. _"Yuuki!"_ Yori called out me, trying to get me to slow down. Then we burst through the door, almost out of breath just before the final bell chimed. _"Safe!"_ I exclaimed, acting like a baseball umpire.

Then we noticed that the teacher wasn't there and all the students, mostly the girls, were chattering more than squirrels and chipmunks combined. _"What's going on?"_ I asked a girl with short brown hair that was lighter than mine. She giggled and turned towards me. _"Didn't you hear, Yuuki? We're getting a new Ethnics lecturer today."_ she answered. _"Why now?"_ I asked confused. _"I don't know, but I just saw him."_ she answered. It's a man, and judging by their enthusiasm, he must be handsome.

Not a moment later, the door opened. We all turned and faced the doors and there were murmurings in the room. A girl with long light brown hair and gray blue eyes that was talking to the short haired girl brought her hands to her face and gasped in admiration and was lost in Dreamland of her possible future with him. Then we all went to our seats, and the short haired girl pulled the long haired girl who was still in awe of the new teacher and crush to her seat. As if the Night Class boys weren't enough for them.

The man had long raven black wavy hair that reached his shoulders, brown pants, a tan belt, a tucked in white shirt, a grayish blue messy tie that almost reached the belt, a dark brown jacket that matched his pants, and light blue eyes, or should I said _'eye.'_ His right eye was covered with a triangular eye patch with three metal studs. He was kind of good looking, but he looked like a serious and ruthless man for some reason. Something about that man's aura and demeanor makes feel me uneasy.

We were all seated in wonder and the teacher walked up to the front of the classroom._ "It seems that my arrival has proceeded me." _he stated. Then he put down the book he was holding on the desk. _"The name's Toga Yagari and I will be your new Ethnics teacher. Nice you meet you."_ he introduced to us.

_"He's pretty cool for a teacher."_ Yori stated seemingly impressed. _"I guess, but he looks a little spooky."_ I said to her. _"At least I'm pretty idealistic, so I think this class might be easy. Despite his possible personality."_ I whispered to myself trying not to brag or anything as I observed him closely. For some reason, Mr. Yagari flinched when he got a good look at me, like he just saw a ghost. I get the feeling that he is going to be a difficult teacher to get along with.

_"Alright, are there any questions?"_ he asked the class after he shook it off. _"Professor, are you single?"_ the short haired girl who we were talking to earlier asked, raising her right hand. _"I am."_ he answered. _"Do you have a girlfriend?"_ the long haired girl from before, who was squirming in her seat with excitement, asked, raising her left hand while standing up. Which the answer was oblivious since he just said that he was single. _"You're fond of the personal questions, aren't you?"_ Mr. Yagari asked annoyed. He's definitely not going to be a friendly teacher.

_"What do you do in your spare time?"_ a random female voice asked. _"Do you know how to fight?"_ said a random male voice. _"Have you ever kissed a girl?"_ another female asked. _"Do you believe in U.F.O.'s?"_ asked another random female voice. That last question sounds like that something Sam would ask.

Then the Class Rep stood up and he seemed very mad about the behavior of the class. _**"COME ON! LET'S HAVE SOME ORDER HERE! IF YOU WANT TO ASK THIS MAN A QUESTION RAISE YOUR HAND FIRST!"**_ he ordered, waving his right pointer finger to the entire class to make his point. Just as he finished, Naddy raised her hand. _"You're up."_ the Class Rep said more calmly. He can be such a drama king.

Naddy stood up and she looked nervous for some reason. "_That eye patch you're wearing, is that some sort of fashion trend?"_ she asked with a blush on her face. Mr. Yagari seemed to frown deeper at the question. _"Naddy! Don't say that! It was probably from an accident."_ I scolded Naddy in a whisper. Besides, the only fashion trend that eye patch would be in is at a costume party, even though I'm not a fashion girl like Carly.

Mr. Yagari just sighed and leaned against the chalkboard. _"This was the cost I had to pay, to try to help some friends, but I was too late."_ he said remorsefully. We all fell silent at the answer. Maybe he was a soldier or a policeman before he became a teacher. Or perhaps it happened when he was still young. After the silence, we started class.

_**After School at the Cross Academy Riding Stables:**_

We didn't have dance classes today and the Night Class doesn't come out for a few more hours, so Yori and Naddy invited me to go horseback riding with them. I did a bit of riding with Carly's horses at a riding stable back in New Orleans; I haven't done that in awhile, so it sounds like fun.

The riding area was very open with large green fields of grass, and fences that made the enclosed area it surrounded over the area of three footballs fields both long and wide. These rich kids really have it made. I wonder if the Night Class students ride the horses at night. I doubt it, since horses sleep during the night while vampires are awake.

After a moment, we were in white shirts with long black riding jackets, a cardinal red tie, white riding pants with black grippers on the inside of the knees, and tall black riding boots. _"Wow these clothes make us look like British fox hunters."_ I stated turning around admiring the clothes. I never wore clothes like these in New Orleans. _"In a way, I guess it does."_ Yori stated with a smile. "_Well chaps, shall we saddle our steeds for the hunt? Hip, hip and cheerio and all that what not you know."_ I teased in a British accent. Both Yori and Naddy giggled at this.

_"Well hello gentlemen."_ we heard a familiar annoying voice say. We turned towards the direction of the voice and saw Tomiko with her own tight looking golden sparkly riding jacket and silver riding pants with gold grippers and golden riding boots. Walking along aside of a magnificent pure white thoroughbred stallion. Is she joining the circus or something? I'm pretty sure we have to wear these riding uniforms.

"_So Miss America, you're riding today aren't you?"_ she asked. I guess she came up with a nickname for me. _"Yes, I used to ride with my friend Carly back home."_ I said. _"So do you have your own horse?"_ she asked. _"No."_ I stated. _"Well I'm not surprised, from such a second rate dancer and peasant like you, Miss America. I on the other hand have about ten purebred thoroughbred stallions like Silver Emperor here."_ she insulted.

"_I think you're confused Tomiko. You called me 'Miss America' and a peasant but Miss America is a beauty pageant queen. I can't be both."_ I teased at Tomiko's logic. _"I'm actually calling you Miss America, because of the country you are from. There's no way you can win a beauty pageant with that ugly peasant face."_ Tomiko stated as she lead her horse to the riding ring laughing amusingly. _**"WHAT?"**_ I yelled, nearly scaring the horses. _"Hey! Be quiet around the horses, they spook easily to sudden loud noises."_ the riding instructor said in a whispered voice. _"Sorry!"_ I said as I covered my mouth with both of my hands. _"Now if you excuse me, I have to talk to Miss Tomiko about the riding outfit she is wearing this time and another matter."_ he said as he walked off.

"_Can you believe that girl? She called me ugly!"_ I exclaimed in fury in a quiet voice, trying not to scare the horses again. _"Tomiko's gone out of line again. But she'll get it in the end, because she about to get in trouble again for not wearing the school's riding uniform again and that other matter the instructor mentioned."_ Naddy said with a giggle. _"I'm not ugly, I'm just plain looking." _I said to myself looking down at my feet. _"Oh come on, Yuuki. Tomiko just said that out of jealously, because you're much nicer and prettier than she is."_ Yori encouraged. _"Thanks for the support Yori."_ I said with a slight smile, but I wasn't convinced.

"_Uh oh Yuuki! Looks like you're going to be assigned to White Lily."_ Naddy said with a sense of terror as she looked at the assignment list. _"Why? What's wrong about her?"_ I asked nervously. _"She's wilder than Senior Kain looks, she's very bad tempered and just plain crazy."_ she answered. I gulped. _"Well I should just try to be gentle with her."_ I said.

Then I came up to the horses that were already tacked and I came up to a beautiful white mare that was a little more gray than Tomiko's horse, which I didn't see her. I suppose the teacher told her to leave the riding grounds, because of her outfit. Or it could be that other matter the instructor mentioned.

I came up to her slowly and carefully, trying not to scare her. But she narrowed her brown eyes and pin her ears back. I step back a bit, but I slowly took a step towards her right side again. _"It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you."_ I reassured her. However, when I came to arm's length of her, she started rearing and thrashing wildly as if I were a snake. I can relate to her since I hate snakes as well. That's one phobia that is bigger than my hemophobia.

I wouldn't give up and extended my hands to grab the reins. When I tried to grab them, I touched her neck instead. Then my eyes started to glow a bright gold. Truth be told, every now and again, I would get slight visions of things that had happened and bad things will happen, like a warning. It normally happens through touch or sometimes déjà vu.

I saw Lily when she was assumedly younger and some men were whipping her, starving her, and beating her to the point she couldn't stand anymore. The vision ended and my eyes returned to their chestnut brown color. Poor thing she was abused very badly.

"_It's okay; I'm not like those men who treated you so cruelly."_ I said as I stroked her neck to calm her down. Eventually, she had a softer look in her dark eyes. _"That's a good girl."_ I said as I went to her left side and put my left foot in the stirrup to hoist myself up.

Just I was about to settle into the saddle, Lily snorted and whinnied wildly, got really spooked and threw me off of her. _"Ow!"_ I grunted as I got back up, my back facing Lily. That was a bad move, as I was brushing myself off; she kicked me in the rear. _**"OUCH!"**_ I yelled as I hit the ground again and Lily ran off in a scared frenzy, holding my sore rear.

_**"NO LILY, COME BACK!" **_I shouted as she continued to run like a crazed mustang. Eventually she was caught by Keiichi and was settled down by him. That really impressed his long-haired girlfriend, who was showering him with commitments. _"Are you okay?"_ the riding instructor asked. _"Yeah, just sore."_ I answered. _"I guess we didn't warn you in time."_ he said. _"What do you mean?"_ I asked tilting my head to my left.

_"I'm really sorry about this, but it Miss Tomiko wrote down Lily on your assignment, but you were supposed to ride Autumn Maiden, she's better with newcomers. I'm supposed to ride Lily."_ the instructor explained. So that's what happened. _"But I am impressed that you managed to calm her down a bit for a while."_ he said. _"Why did she suddenly jolt like that?"_ I asked. _"She probably sensed something in the air. Horses have sharper senses than we do."_ he explained as he walked off to get her.

"_Are you okay Yuuki?"_ Naddy asked as she and Naddy ran up to me. _"Yeah, I'm fine."_ I answered with a smile. _"I guess you would like to just forget about this and go home now."_ Yori said. _"Oh no! I'm not going to get scared about riding horses just because of one troubled horse! I just have to; if you'll pardon the saying, get back on the horse."_ I exclaimed.

"_What do you mean about Lily being troubled?"_ Yori asked. _"Um… well some horses act this way due to problems with people, so it could be because of a rude rider or something."_ I said. I don't tell many people about my seeing ability. The only ones that know are my brother and sister, and Carly and Jasmine, who I call 'Jazz".

_"I did hear from the stableman that her last owner whipped her a lot and he gave her a chance when he brought her for the stables, so that could be it."_ Yori said. _"But what got her spooked like that? I didn't see anything scary." _Naddy asked. _"Well the Instructor just told me that horses have sharper senses than us."_ I stated, _"Anyway, let's get on our real assigned horses and ride' em cowgirls_." I said in a cowgirl accent. _"Let's" _Yori stated.

My rear was still sore from Lily, but I managed to get on Autumn Maiden, who was a sweet chestnut mare with warm brown eyes. Yori was riding a gorgeous black gelding with a white blaze on his face and one white sock on his right front hoof. Naddy was riding a bay horse mare with a black mane and tail and a white star on her forehead. When Lily, who was being ridden by the instructor looked at me I gave her a smile to cheer her up and she seemed to soften up a bit. I think she'll be fine now.

_**In Kaname's Room in the Moon Dorms:**_

"_I shouldn't have done that." _Takuma in his "what he called" pajamas said putting his left hand his forehead after he closed the window he was looking out of, _"I scared that poor horse into a crazed frenzy." "Of course, you know that diurnal animals are very sensitive to us and are frightened of us." _Kaname said wearing his black school shirt and white pants and socks as he was writing on a paper at his beautifully designed desk with Kiba sleeping near his feet.

"_Kaname, maybe you should take a break, you have been doing that paperwork since this afternoon. And I don't want you to be tired for my special day tomorrow." _Takuma said in a cheerful tone to hide his concern for his friend, making it appear that he was teasing him. _"The Job of the Moon Dorm President and being the future head of my family is very demanding."_ Kaname stated tiredly as he continued to write, _"Those annoying members of the Senate keep piling these piles of papers on me."_

"_Anyway, it looks like Yuuki is riding right now. She got kicked by the horse I spooked earlier in the rear, but she still got up and is now riding another horse."_ Takuma stated. _"Really?"_ Kaname said as he got up from his paperwork and went over to the window with Kiba up by his side, wagging his tail.

When Kaname squinted his eyes slightly to see the small figures in the riding Area, he saw me on a chestnut mare smiling and laughing with my friends on their horses. _"It's quite impressive, she knows our secret and has been trusted to keep it, and she got injured the other night by a Level E, and she stills smile a cheerful smile like a girl without a care in the world."_ Takuma stated. _"I have to admit, she's quite an extraordinary girl." _Kaname said with a smile. _"I haven't seen a smile like that in years."_ Takuma stated. _"What?"_ Kaname asked turning his head towards him. _"Nothing."_ Takuma said.

"_Well, there's a manga I really want to finish, so I'll go back to my dorm and read before classes starts."_ Takuma said as he started to walk out of Kaname's dorm. _"Wait a minute, Takuma."_ Kaname said as Takuma stopped before he reached the door and turned around to see what his old friend wants, _"I need you and Senri to do some hunting tomorrow if Hanabusa and Akatsuki failed to find the Level E that was spotted recently." "Okay, we'll be on our guard if necessary." _Takuma stated giving a military salute and with that he left the room, leaving Kaname to finish his work, while Kiba went back to sleep at the foot of the desk, near Kaname's feet again.

_**In town:**_

The next day was a day off for both the Day Class and the Night Class. Me, Yori, Naddy were in town to shop and stuff. I was wearing my pink hoody jacket with my black shirt and green plait short skirt, and black socks and tan ankle boots. Naddy tried to make try on clothes that weren't too much like me, while Yori tried to chill her out with her excitement. I guess it's understandable, with them not getting many opportunities to hang in town. It's funny, Yori is a lot like Jasmine and Naddy is like Carly. I guess I just make the same kind of friends in a way.

_"Isn't it great to get out on of campus?"_ Naddy said. _"You sure got that right."_ I said as I raised my arms into the air to stretch a bit. Although, I probably go into town more than they do, since I live in town while they live in the Sun Dorms. _"So Yuuki, where do you live?" _Yori asked. _"Oh, I live in that apartment building."_ I said pointing to the white building.

_"Wow! That's really nice."_ Naddy exclaimed. _"Well it's better than the one that my family was staying in for the past four years."_ I stated. _"What do you mean?"_ Yori asked. _"Well, our old house was destroyed so we had to move into an apartment building in one of the not so family-friendly neighborhood. Actually, not friendly at all"_ I explained.

"_How was your house destroyed?"_ Yori asked. _"Have you ever heard of Hurricane Katrina?"_ I asked. _"I think I heard something about it."_ Naddy said putting her left hand on her chin as she tried to remember where she heard about it. _"It was one of the strongest Hurricanes in history, a category four. Strong winds, endless rain, and flooding, a whole bunch of cities were affected by it, including my hometown, New Orleans. Many families besides mine had to move to a new place or even a new town after losing their homes. That apartment was all we can afford at the time. The only reason I was able to come here was that we got help from my friend Carly's dad and the fact that I'm on scholarship."_ I said. _"Oh."_ both Yori and Naddy said at the same time.

After awhile, we decided to go to Negozio di Caffe Una Carozza for lunch. I used to be a waitress in New Orleans at one of Cary's dad's café's when my family needed money after we lost our house when hurricane Katrina hit. So it always felt weird to be waited on at a restaurant now.

We sat down and ordered lunch. Naddy ordered a hamburger with fries and a strawberry milkshake. Yori ordered a Caesar salad with olive oil and a cup of jasmine tea. I on the other hand, ordered a large double cheeseburger with extra cheese and ketchup, extra cheese fries, a large diet soda, and a large strawberry parfait for desert.

"_Boy, you sure quite an appetite."_ Yori stated looking at the food. _"Oh this is usually the amount I eat for lunch."_ I said as I finished a bite of my cheeseburger. _"Give me a break, you eat just as much for lunch at school and you still remain the figure of a rail. How is that possible?"_ Naddy said astonished. _"I don't know,"_ I said, shrugging my shoulders, _"I never really had any problem gaining or losing weight."_ _"As long as you have that tiny waist, count your blessings."_ Naddy said in an envious and yet impressed tone.

"_Anyway, did any of you, thought that new Ethnics teacher was kind of scary?" _Naddy asked. _"Yeah he did."_ I stated. _"It probably was just my imagination, but it looked like he recognized you, Yuuki."_ Yori said. _"Yeah you're right!"_ Naddy exclaimed, _"Have you met him somewhere?" "Not unless we bumped into each other in New Orleans."_ I stated, highly doubting that we have. _"Do you think he's part of your missing past?" _Yori asked. _"I don't know, perhaps…"_ I started to say.

_"Excuse me, Miss. Are you aren't you from the Cross Academy Night Class?"_ the waitress that was serving us asked. We turned in her direction. _"I mean you kind of look like one, although you're not dressed like the others."_ she stated. _"Huh…"_ we all said perplexed. I looked at my clothes in confusion, was there something wrong with my clothes or something. _"Students from the elite class aren't like anyone else." _the waitress started to say. _"Hold on, wait a minute."_ I said trying to get a word in edgewise. _"There's someone named Aidou in the Night Class Right? He likes sweets and he comes in here sometimes."_ she said. _"Really,"_ I said in annoyance of the mention of the name, _"Does he shamelessly flirt with the waitresses here?" "Well yeah."_ the waitress answered. _"Anyway, I'm a Day Class Student not a Night Class student. But I'm flattered that you thought so, however I could never be seen among those guys."_ I said with an embarrassed smile. _"Oh I see, well is there anything else that you need?"_ she asked. _"No, we're good."_ we all answered with a smile.

_"Wow! You were mistaken for a Night Class student?" _Naddy exclaimed as the waitress left to trend to the other tables, _"That's amazing!" "It could be due to her slightly pale skin. It is the same as the Night Classes' skin. Kind of like a vampire's skin."_ Yori stated. I nearly choked on my bite of my parfait. _"What do you mean? You don't seriously think vampires exist do you? That's something my little brother would believe in. they're not real you know."_ I said in a panic. _"No of course not." _Yori answered. _"Yeah, you're right."_ I said in relief.

After we finished lunch and paid for it, we got ready to continue shopping. _"Come on, there's a huge sale at the designer store that we can not miss."_ Naddy said about to drag us out of the door. _"Could you guys go on ahead, I need to use the Girl's room."_ I said. _"Will you be alright?"_ Yori asked concerned. _"Don't worry, I know where that store is, I saw it while I was shopping for groceries the other day. If I can't catch up, I'll see you there."_ I said. _"Alright! Come on Yori, let's hurry!"_ Naddy said as she dragged her out of the restaurant. "Whoa, Nadashiko!" Yori yelped in protest to get her friend to slow down.

After I have finished my private business, I went out of the door. Yori and Naddy must be close to the store by now. Maybe I can take a shortcut to get there. I went down a seemingly safe alleyway. It was simple well lit and there wasn't any place for any thugs to hide and strike. I doubt these alleyways in this town aren't as dangerous as the ones back home.

I rushed through the alleyway stopping once in a while, but I was in such a rush I brushed against a small dangerously rusted stairway rail. It torn through the fabric of the right sleeve of my jacket and shirt, and cut through my lower right arm. _"Ow! Oh no."_ I said as I examined the wound. I began to pull a bandage out of my purse and was about to put it on.

On the rooftop of a building behind me, man with shoulder length brown curly hair wearing brown pants, a tan trench coat, a brown suit jacket, and a white shirt had a mischievous grin on his face was standing on the edge. He leaned forward to make a dive towards me.

I felt something approach me from above and I jumped out of the way, landing on my rear. The man landed perfectly on his feet and glare at me as I got back up. _"You know your blood smells delicious."_ the man said baring his fangs and his eyes glowing blood red, meaning he's a Level E. On second thought, the alleyways here are way more dangerous with these Level E's.

"_Let me drink… EVERY DROP OF IT!"_ he said as he ran towards me. Even through I was terrified, I found a large metal rod that was lose in the side of the rail that scratched me, and as the Level E approached I whacked right on top of the head. With that, the vampire grabbed his head and screamed in pain. He's mad now.

When he recovered from the attack, he turned to face me. Only this time, the whites of his eyes were now pitch black and it still had the glowing blood red center, making him appear even more horrifying and ugly. I have really done it now.

Then he growled and leaped at me. I tried to get away but I tripped over my feet and landed on my rear. Realizing that I wouldn't get away in time, I closed my eyes and feared the worst as I heard his crazed laughing.

Then all of a sudden, a traditional katana was unsheathed from its cover and it sliced its target vertically in half. The Level E stopped in midair and turned into dust immediately, blowing like a sandstorm in my direction.

I opened my eyes after shaking myself of the dust from the Level E and saw Takuma holding the sword that slew the beast that attacked me and Senri just standing next to him with his hands in his pockets and looked like he didn't care what was going on just now.

"_Takuma? Senri?"_ I asked as Takuma, who was wearing a dark blue with a thin gray collar with small thick strings hanging out the front that looked like an untied bow, over a light bluish gray undershirt, white pants, and brown shoes, put his sword back in its sheath with a serious look on his face. Which looked very different from the smile I usually saw him with as he with to class with Kaname and the others. The smile that Naddy had fell in love with. _"There we go."_ he said as he returned to his cheerful smile. Now that's more that the Takuma we know. _"Why am I even here? You didn't need me."_ Senri said like he rather be in bed right now, which is probably where these guys should be. He was wearing dark jeans, an olive green opened v-neck shirt underneath a long thin grayish blue coat with a hood that went to his knees. There was a string that went underneath the shirt; it must be a necklace or something.

"_Why are you guys doing outside the school grounds in the middle of the day doing something like this?" _I asked as I got back up on my feet as I covered my wound to prevent any symptoms or possible temptations for these guys. _"If you really want to know, stop by the Moon Dormitory tonight. Then we'll discuss the reason why he destroyed that Level E." _Takuma said.

"_Um… I thought that the Day Class Students and the Night Class Students aren't supposed to go to each others' dorm."_ I said. _"Good point. Here, take this to help you get access to the Moon Dorm yard."_ Takuma said as he handed me a silver bracelet with a white pearl like stone with a bluish tinge that was on the bracelet and was about the size of my eyes. _"What kind of stone is this?"_ I asked. _"This is a moonstone, a very previous stone in the vampire world."_ Takuma said. "That makes sense since the moon only comes out at night and so do vampires." I stated as I put the bracelet on my left wrist.

_"Oh! By the way Yuuki, wear something semi-formal for 9:00 tonight. I'll open the gates for you."_ Takuma said as he and Senri left. What? Why wear those kinds of clothes just to talk? Do they think that there's something wrong with my clothes as well? I look down at the dust left by the decreased Level E. perhaps I don't really understand anything…about the long heartbreaking history that binds humans and vampires together. I shook it off and eventually I caught up with Yori and Naddy and continued shopping.

_**Later that Night at my Apartment"**_

I was doing some of my homework, and then an alarm set for 8:55 P.M. went off. I set down my books. I changed into my short denim skirt that reached to the middle of my thigh, black leggings that went to the middle of my thighs, a teal spaghetti strap top that I bought today, put over a chocolate long sleeve shirt over it, a pure white yarn woven hoody sweater, chocolate brown leather boots that almost reach my knees, but have pretty descent heels so I can walk. After that, I put on my plain gold chain and my diamond ring. I still don't know why Takuma asked me to dress up or how this moonstone bracelet will get me in the Moon Dorm.

Azumi was gone for tonight, she always seems to be somewhere at night. This helps me out to get out at night. I need to know more about these Level E's and why they are hunted instead of captured and brought to research to try to find a cure or something. However, I still don't like walking in the dark alone and I still have the neighbors to sneak pass.

I quietly opened the door and closed it after I got out of my apartment and I tiptoed to the stairs since the elevator might be a little too noisy for anyone not to notice. When I got to ground level, I silently opened the door to make sure no one was in the lounge. Once I was sure that no one was here to stop me, I went out the front door and dashed to the school.

_**At Cross Academy:**_

I went up the stairs and went through the gates, which were opened as Takuma said they would be. I looked around to see if there were any teachers walking around to find any troublemakers wandering around. I didn't see any, but I kept ducked underneath the bushes.

When I got to the gates, I got out of the bushes. I went up to the gates and tried to push the doors open, but no such luck. Then I heard something in the trees. I managed to grab a stick from the ground and held it like a sword. _"Who's there?"_ I asked looking around. Then I felt a presence from behind me. I whirled around, bringing my stick within striking range to the person behind me. It turned out to be Hanabusa and Akatsuki was right behind me.

_"You're awfully rough."_ Hanabusa said who was wearing a lilac shirt, a purple jacket, white pants, and a red tie. _"Hanabusa, Akatsuki? What are you doing here?"_ I asked perplexed_. "The Vice Dorm President asked us to escort you. Now will you put that stick down, it's dangerous to swing it around."_ Akatsuki said, who was wearing a brown cowboy themed jacket, a purple with a dark red triangular patterns shirt, and tan pants. Calming myself, I dropped the stick.

"_Thank you for the gesture. But Akatsuki, could you do me a favor."_ I asked. _"Sure, what is it?"_ he asked. _"Could you keep your cousin in line so he won't bite or harass me? I'm not a blood bank or anything."_ I said. Luckily, I bandaged the cut I got today. _"That's cruel!"_ Hanabusa said, sweat dropping.

Then Akatsuki and Hanabusa went to the front of the gates and Hanabusa bowed like a gentleman, or possibly a butler. _"Welcome to the Moon Dormitory. The two of us will be your escorts. Please after you."_ He said stepping sideways to his left. Then they pushed open the gates and let me in first.

I expected to come face to face to the Moon Dorm Building, but there was actually a long bridge with a tall tan brick building in the middle, which looks like a gatehouse of some kind, and a large moat like lake. It was really a breathtaking scene. This would make the lake behind Cary's house look like a puddle. The Night Class students really are in the lap of luxury.

I followed the cousins to the tower and then jumped. On the right side of the inside of the building, was an old man with gray hair, blue eyes, a large pointy nose, black shirt, and a tan cloak over his head. He looked like a dark wizard or a warlock. I guess he's a guard in case any Day Class students came to sneak in. if that terrifying demeanor doesn't scare them off from the Night Class Grounds, I don't know what will.

"_Just show him the moonstone bracelet that the Vice dorm president gave you." _Akatsuki said. I heard what he said and showed the guard and bracelet after I pulled the left sleeve back. _"I see you're a guest at the Moon Dorm. Go ahead, you're clear to go."_ he said continuing to write on a piece of paper. Then Akatsuki and Hanabusa went through the tower with me hesitantly following them. _"Okay thanks for letting me pass. Nice to meet you."_ I said nervously as I slowly sidestepped pass him, _"Hey guys, wait up!"_ I yelled as I dashed after I fully pass the guard, catching up to them.

_**Later in the Moon Dorm Yard:**_

After a few minutes of walking, we came into a yard that was bigger than Cary's Dad's property put together. Then I noticed several stands carrying lighted candles. It really gave a very traditional and classical feeling in the atmosphere in a vampire like kind of way. It really felt familiar for some reason. I started to see many of the Night Class Students in causal to semi-formal clothes. I wonder why?

_"Look at that, she came after all."_ Senri stated who was wearing a light yellow tank top with woven patterns, black pants, and brown shoes. _"But what for?"_ Rima asked, who was wearing a dark red long sleeved dress that went down to the middle of her thighs and flared out, black leggings, and black ribbons with matching lacing on the sides to tie her pigtails up. Next to them was Ruka, who was wearing a long sleeved lavender shirt with a floral laced white shirt underneath, white pants, and red low heel shoes.

One of the male vampires, which short medium brown hair with the bangs combed to the side, purple eyes, black pants, a purple shirt, and a gray scarf pulled out a few knives for some reason while sitting down. This made me jumped back a bit. "Geez!" I said to myself as I tried to settle down. _"Put that away."_ said another male that was wearing a white button-up shirt with the first three buttons from the top were loose, a black jacket, brown pants, and circular sunglasses. Luckily, he put the knifes away.

So this is where the true face of the vampires is. I jumped when a male vampire with short medium brown hair, purple eyes, a purple jacket, a black turtleneck shirt with a girl curly dark brown hair, with purple eyes, wearing a ruby pendant, and a mint green dress that shown a bit of her…ahem breasts and a dark red shawl that covered the sides of her shoulders.

What are they all doing out here anyway? I mean, I know that today is their day off, but why are they gathered out here like this. _"This way."_ Akatsuki said, telling me to keep moving and I followed. After a few more strides, Akatsuki and Hanabusa stopped. I leaned my body to my right to try to see why they stopped.

What I saw was definitely something I did not suspect at all as I had a shocked look on my face. _"Hello Yuuki! Please make yourself at home! I'm throwing a little party tonight for my birthday! Please enjoy yourself!" _Takuma said cheerfully, wearing a gray woven sweater over a white shirt, a red loose neck bow, and grayish pants and brown dress shoes.

He was holding a glass of the artificial blood in his right hand. Behind him was a wide long table of food. There were small candle holders spread over, a bunch of plates stacked up, a large variety of expensive looking, but mouthwatering, foods, and a cake with extravagant decorations and strawberries that looked at least ten feet tall. It's official; these guys are far richer than Carly's dad. And now I know why Takuma requested that I should wear semi-formal clothes, for this party.

Not believing that he was merely getting me to his party, I fell sideways in disbelief. I think this guy is more human than vampire. _"Geez, Takuma, I came here because you said that you would explain more on what happened today, not a party."_ I said getting back up. _"Oh…"_ Takuma said realizing my motive.

"_But Happy birthday anyway."_ I said. I should still be polite even under this awkward circumstance. _"Thank you. I'm officially eighteen years old today. A full fledged adult." _He said acting embarrassed as he put his right hand on his right cheek, giving him a girly appearance. _"In human years or vampire years?"_ I asked in case vampire years were like the case of many examples of animal years. _"Human years, I won't experience the slow aging characteristic of vampires until I'm in my twenties."_

_"How about a kiss to congratulate me?" _Takuma teased. _"Takuma don't start being a womanizer like Hanabusa." _I said with an un-amused tone. _"Ouch!"_ Hanabusa said as he almost fell over.

"_Anyway, I want to more why you thought it was okay to kill that Level E. I mean, he was a vampire just like you are."_ I said. _"To be technical, we're not like them at all."_ Hanabusa said as he walked over to the table to get some entrees. _"What?"_ I said. Then I remembered that Level E's are vampires that were originally humans that were turned by Pureblood vampires. And these guys were born with vampire blood in their veins. So they are very much different.

"_Yuuki, you must understand that the society of vampires is ruled entirely by a few Purebloods and a handful of aristocrats, also known as a Level B's. Everyone in the Night Class is an aristocrat or higher. Below us are the normal or commoner vampires, also known as Level C's. And the ones below them are the Level D's or the vampires that were once human." _Takuma explained as he gave a pale yellow beverage of some kind and I accepted it, not knowing what it was, probably lemonade or something. _"Then there are those vampires that don't even make the ranking and they're known as Level E."_ Senri said from behind me as he went to join Takuma.

"_Due to various reasons, vampires that began their lives as human will eventually lose their sanity falling into a Level E. the E standing for the 'end', complete degeneration, and destruction."_ Takuma said with his eyes closed giving a serious appearance. _"Actually degeneration and destruction starts with D not E."_ I pointed out. Takuma flinched at the correction. _"Well…yes, but you get the point."_ he said, awkwardly.

"_Anyway we are in no ways similar to vampires that were originally human. Please don't lump us together again."_ Hanabusa said. Why do I sense a hint of arrogance and prejudice in his voice? If there's one thing I hate, it's people treating others badly, because they are different. _**"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LOOK DOWN ON THEM?"**_ I snapped, which made the other slightly jump, _"Correct me if I'm wrong, but most of you are part human. So in a sense, you're insulting a part of yourself!" "She's got a point there."_ Akatsuki stated as of matter of fact.

"_Besides, none of them wanted to become a Level E in the first place! It was those purebloods that just left them to…" _I calmly started to say. _"Exactly right, that is right it is our duty to keep an eye on them." _Takuma interrupted with a smile. I was taken back by this, but still upset. _"Before they become so consumed by their thirst for blood, they grab any human they can find."_ Takuma explained. I sighed as I saw his point, but I still didn't like the idea.

"_They were following my orders."_ I heard a familiar voice said. Me and everyone else turned to our right to the source of the voice. It was Kaname; he was wearing a black shirt that showed a bit of his chest, underneath a pure white jacket with untied stings hanging out, and white pants, standing in front of a red L shaped couch, with his left touching the pillar to the left of him, leaning against it. Next to him was Seiren, wearing black pants, red Chinese flat shoes and a mint green Chinese themed shirt with a red flower decoration, and on her guard for something. Is she always like this?

"_I did it, I'm the one who told Takuma and Senri to go after the Level E today."_ he explained_. "You mean it was you Kaname?"_ I asked shocked that he would do such a thing. "_Yuuki, I'm surprised that you came here simply because Takuma asked you to."_ he said, taking his arm off the pillar. Why do I get the sense that he's treating like a little kid. That's pretty much my number one pet peeve. "_I just wanted some answers, Takuma said he will answer them and so I came here to find out for myself."_ I explained in a huff, turning my head in the opposite direction. Kaname ran the fingers of his left through his hair and signed in frustration. _"Did you now?"_ he said. Yep, he probably still sees the five year old girl he saved ten years ago.

I just stood there in annoyance, and then Kaname broke the silence. _"Come over, Yuuki."_ he said. I was a little taken back by this request, and I'm pretty sure that there were some eyes staring straight at me, it was uncomfortable. I handed the still full glass I was holding to Takuma and headed towards Kaname. I wonder what he wants. As I approached, Kaname went to the couch behind him and sat down.

I just reached the steps. My head was turned to my right to see if anyone was looking at me. To have people look at me during a dance performance, recital, or contest is one thing, but to have people stared at me in this situation was more uncomfortable than what I was feeling right now.

"_Yuuki, sit beside me."_ Kaname said. _"What?"_ I asked as I stopped in my tracks in flabbergast _"It's alright."_ he reassured. The stares I felt behind me got harder, it made me extremely uneasy. _"Don't worry, I'm fine here."_ I said shaking my hands in front of me, feeling beyond embarrassed. _"Yuuki…"_ Kaname said trying to get me to change my mind.

"_Give me one good reason why I should?"_ I asked, my arms crossed. _"Would you rather stand with them?"_ he asked referring to the vampires behind me. I looked over my right shoulder and saw a few vampires looking at me hungrily. _"On second thought, my legs are a little tired."_ I said sitting down on the right side of Kaname with a plop. At least he won't make an attempt to drink my blood, I'm confident about that.

I looked up and felt the atmosphere at this position. It was like I have been to something like this before and was in this position before. Why does this seemed so familiar? I felt a little uncomfortable stare from my right. Without looking, I slightly scooted closer to Kaname. As if sensing my nervousness, Kaname put his right hand on my upper right arm and pulled me a little closer to him so our sides were touching. I made a small gasp as he did that. _"Don't worry, they won't harm if you're next to me. Beside me is the safest place for you to be right now."_ he said reassuring me. That kind of sounded like a pickup line, but I know he was only setting my mind at rest. His warm touch made sure of that.

I was still a little tense from this situation, but I think I should explain further to him why I came here. I don't know why but feel that I should more about these Level E vampires. Call me 'Crazy', but I think that I'm supposed to help them as if it's my responsibility. _"Look, I just needed to find out more about…"_ I started to say with a bright blush on my face. _"To be honest, vampires that were formerly human; shouldn't really exist at all."_ Kaname stated. _"What's that supposed to mean?"_ I asked getting a little offended.

"_Well you see, centuries ago, in the dark times of history, there was a time when the battle between vampires and vampire hunters became most violent."_ he explained. _"Vampire Hunters? You mean there are actually people who make a living hunting vampires?"_ I asked. _"I'm afraid there are those who make sure that vampires don't go harming humans…or so they say."_ Kaname said.

_"Nevertheless, many humans were forcibly turned into vampires at the time. It was done to foster our numbers in battle."_ he said as his right hand started to move down my arm, closer to my bandaged cut. _"Ever since that crime was committed, it has been the duty of the aristocrats to overseen the vampires that were once human. And sometimes, that duty means ending their lives for another's safety."_ he said as his hand reached my wound. I flinched at the contact.

Then Kaname grabbed my wounded arm with his left hand, pulled it up to the front of the him, and used his other hand to push the sleeve on my arm up, showing the white cloth bandage that covered most of my lower arm. I guess it makes it look worst than it really was.

_"Looks like you have been careless."_ Kaname stated as he unraveled the bandage off my arm, showing the small cut. _"For the record, I cut it on a rusty rail pipe before that Level E showed up."_ I said. _"So this is the injury you got today. Vampires can still smell a blood wound even when it's bandaged."_ he explained, holding up my arm, _"Hold still, I'll ease the pain."_

What does he mean by that? My question was soon answered. He bent his head towards my wound until his warm lips met my aching abrasion. My whole face went beet red. This was too much like kissing my wound. I know he did this before with my right hand, but we're in front of about a hundred students here. _**"WHOA! HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING?"**_ I asked trying to pull back my arm. But Kaname's vampire strength prevented that.

Then a strange purple light came from his lips and my skin started tingle in a strange good way. I felt a little drowsy, I don't know if I was having a hemophobia attack or Kaname was drinking some of my blood again, but I felt like I was losing conscience as I have my eyes shut tight. I couldn't take it anymore, so I yanked my arm out of his grasp roughly, which nearly knocked him off the couch.

Everyone seemed to tense up at this action. Even Seiren seemed to be in a martial art stance, ready for action at a moment's notice. Geez…all I did was yank my arm out of his grasp. They're making seem like I was making an attempt to kill him or something. _"It's okay Seiren. It was my fault, I did something that made her nervous."_ he said. _"You think?" _I asked him sarcastically. Then Seiren relaxed and returned to normal stance.

_"I would watch what you said and do to him to offend, Yuuki Franklin."_ Hanabusa said threatening me. _"Sorry, I panicked."_ I said. _"Yeah, well tearing you to pieces wouldn't be enough."_ he said. _"I agree, I say that's too much."_ I stated. All this over a nervous yank? Talk about paranoid.

"_Perhaps you're right. However, I'll restrain myself while I'm attending this academy. I don't want to hinder the Headmaster's Pacifist Ideology." _he said. _"I appreciate that."_ I said. _"Would you please be quiet?"_ Hanabusa said. _"Sorry."_ I said.

_"Nonetheless, never forget. Our respect for one person is what keeps us at this school, and he's Lord Kuran, a Pureblood."_ he said. _"Wait a minute, did you say a Pureblood. As in the vampire that can turn a human into a vampire?" _I asked. _"Yes that's right. As I was saying…" _Hanabusa said. _"And you said Kaname is a Pureblood?" _I asked. _"Yes, now don't interrupt!"_ He said.

_"Kaname… when I asked the other night if there were any purebloods, why didn't you tell me it was you?"_ I asked turning to face him, ignoring what Hanabusa was saying. _"I guess now you know_." he confessed. I looked at him with disbelief in my eyes and a small hint of feeling betrayed. It was like he didn't he trust me.

"_Now that you know the truth, Yuuki, are you afraid?"_ Kaname asked. _**"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"**_ I yelled, hardly believing that he would think that. _"Well…?"_ he asked, wanting me to answer his question. _"Look, you said that the vampires here are pacifists, and the Pureblood here wouldn't hurt a fly or something. So I believe he would be a pacifist." _I said getting crossed. _"You shouldn't believe everything you hear."_ he said showing that he did not like my tone. Like I care right now.

_"I am not a five year old girl anymore, Kaname!"_ I said under my breath. _"You sometimes act like one." _Kaname said with an un-amused frown. _"I do not! You are such a… such a… Paranoid Pureblood." _I said really streamed. _"Oo… that hurt."_ Takuma said sweat dropping.

"_Well, I should be getting back anyway. I got classes in the morning."_ I said getting up. When I got to the middle of the steps, Takuma stepped in front of me. _"Wait a minute, I don't know about manners in America, but it's considered rude to leave a party early. My birthday party just started. You got to celebrate with everyone else. You're a special guest after all."_ Takuma said cheerfully.

I really didn't want to be here right now, I got to get back to my apartment, there's blood everywhere, and I'm really hurt about Kaname not trusting me with his identity as a Pureblood vampire. He trusted me with the true identity of Night Class, why didn't he trust me with his own? But Takuma was right; I didn't want to make these guys angrier than they already are. _"Alright, I'll stay for a little while, but I reserved the right to leave at anytime." _I said using my right pointer finger to make a point. _"Fair enough."_ Takuma agreed.

_ "Where you think is the second safest place for me to be here?"_ I asked. _"Probably on the steps."_ Takuma answered. _"Then I'll be sitting here, I don't want to be next to a liar." _I said in a pout as I sat on the stairs crossing my arms. I didn't know it, but Kaname looked upset by my last comment.

_"I really wouldn't talk to Lord Kuran like that if I were you."_ Hanabusa said in an exceptionally menacingly tone. _"Hey! Just because someone's is of a high rank does not mean he is right." _I said really streamed, _"If another pureblood is a tyrant or a paranoid liar, you shouldn't obey him because of superiority. I wouldn't"_ I said turning my head away to my left. After a while, they left me alone to enjoy the fancy party.

_**Mr. Cross's Office:**_

_"It has about four years ago since we last seen each other."_ Yagari said, back in the clothes he was in from the other day and his rifle and hat on the coat rack. _"I have to admitted, I'm overcome with joy to see you again. You're still a fine young man."_ Mr. Cross said while they holding some kind of cards. Then Yagari put down his card in disapproval for some reason.

_"Did you hear? A Level E wandered into town today."_ Yagari informed him. _"So, did you do your job?"_ Mr. Cross asked in a more serious tone. _"No, someone else beat me to it." _Yagari said. _"I wonder who it was, the hero that saved the town today?"_ he asked himself in a playful, acting like he didn't know anything. But Yagari wasn't buying any of it. _"Don't play dumb!"_ he said in an annoyed tone, _"I know for a fact that it was a Night Class student."_

_"They call it their duty, but they simply enjoy hunting."_ Yagari said with a squinting eye, his voice as full of hate as his eye. "_The only ones to hunt vampires are vampire hunters like myself." "That may very well be, but it is forbidden to kill them without a good reason."_ Mr. Cross stated as Yagari walked to the coat rack.

_"What is this all about? What are you doing here anyway? You're not the type to blindly follow orders from the Hunter's Association." _Mr. Cross asked concerned. _"Just doing my job."_ Yagari said putting on his cowboy hat. _**"My job as a vampire hunter."**_ Mr. Cross said into a microphone that made his voice sound like Yagari. Then he smiled a goofy smile and Yagari didn't seem to like and he hit him hard in the head as he yelp a girly yelp. The hit rattled the whole school, made some leaves fall to the ground and some birds flew off.

As Yagari left the office, Mr. Cross looked back to a meeting that took place not too long ago.

_**Flashback: The Night after Yuuki was bitten by the Level E:**_

Sometime after midnight, Mr. Cross, who was wearing a dark gray trench coat, went into a strange, old, and eerie building with many pillars that had many people acting like police in many different clothes that made them look like that they are ready to fight at any moment. They were all giving suspicious stares at Mr. Cross.

A man with light hair and a scarred face, a black long sleeve shirt and gray pants that was leaning against a pillar. "Kaien Cross, the Association President has been waiting for you." he said. _"Thank you, Jinmu." _Mr. Cross said as he heading up the stairs to the Association President's office.

The office had a very traditional Japanese theme to it. On a red couch, was a woman that looks like she was in her late twenties. She had green eyes, light purple hair that was part way up and pale skin that resembled a vampire. She was wearing an orange and white kimono, with a long red vest, and a purple obi. She was holding a smoking pipe and she looked please to see Mr. Cross.

_"I'm glad you came, to be honest I wasn't sure that you would accept my invitation, Headmaster Cross."_ she said, _"How are the vampire students at Cross Academy, I would have thought by now that they are becoming quite a hand fill."_ _"Actually no, the Night Class students are all in all quite stable. The Hunter Association has nothing at all to worry about. I'm surprised that you would think that there would be a disturbance at Cross Academy." _Mr. Cross stated.

_"But isn't there a rumor that a Day Class student has found out that the Night Class students are actually vampires. Is it true?"_ she asked. Mr. Cross stiffened at that last statement. _"Well yes. But fortunately, one the Night Class students saved her life once years ago and she has agreed to keep the Night Class's Secret to repay him."_ Mr. Cross explained. _"Are you sure that you can trust this girl?"_ she asked. _"I'm pretty sure we can. Like I said you have nothing to worry about." _he said as he was about left out of the door.

"_I think I'll wait for someone's report to see whether or not that's true."_ the President said. Mr. Cross stopped in his tracks with a flinch. _"I sent him to check on things, if he senses any trouble at all, he will show no mercy to those who have created such peril." _she said. Mr. Cross just lowered his head and left the room.

_**Back to Mr. Cross:**_

As Mr. Cross heard the door shut as Yagari started to walk down the hallway, he sincerely hoped that no harm will come to either the Day Class Students or the Night Class Students as he pushed the glasses onto the highest point of his nose.

_**Back at the Party:**_

As the party continued; people were talking, drinking the artificial blood, and some were even dancing to soft music. I still remained on the steps and Kaname was drinking from a glass of blood, quietly. I was still mad at him that he didn't tell me that he is a Pureblood. If there's one thing I hate, it's when someone close to me doesn't trust me.

I noticed a couple, obviously an item, sharing a drink of artificial blood. A boy with medium raven hair and grayish blue eyes, wearing a white dress shirt and a royal blue tie and black pants and shoes was lifting a glass of blood, while holding the chin of a girl with long light brown with a dark pink rose pinned in it on the left side of her head just above her ear with matching earrings with his left hand while holding the glass with his right. She had golden eyes and was wearing an emerald green off the shoulders dress.

A stream of fake blood was dripping down the left side of her face and the boy wiped the blood off with the same hand he used to hold her chin. Then the girl bit into the same finger that the boy used to wipe the blood away to drink his blood. Then they both took a glance at me. _"Creepy!"_ I whispered to myself as I hugged myself to steady myself from getting an attack.

Then I noticed that the arm that Kaname had healed earlier didn't hurt anymore. Does Kaname really have the power to do that? I looked at Kaname who was holding his head up on his chin with his left hand. He's so different then me, which makes sense since he's from another world.

I looked closer, and noticed that Kaname looked pretty handsome in that pose. Well I admit, Kaname is cute, but he's a pretty big jerk for not trusting me. He turned to his right to look at me. I flinched for moment and then I frowned and pouted as I looked in the other direction. Even though I'm still upset with him, for some reason, I'm terribly yearning for his warm and gentle touch.

I looked around, trying to figure look why this atmosphere is so familiar. I think have been to a place like this before, but I can't remember where. Could this be another clue to my lost past. My head started to hurt a bit; I decided to think of something else before my head starts to hurt.

I looked around to see what everyone else is doing. Of course, they were most talking, eating, and dancing. Rima was talking to another girl, Ruka, Senri, and Takuma were chatting with one another, and Akatsuki and Hanabusa were on neither side of Kaname and me at the foot of the stairs, acting like bodyguards. Seeing that a Pureblood is a vampire born without human blood, I guess it's a big deal.

Then Takuma walked over to the buffet table, grabbed a knife with his right hand, and cut himself a slice of cake, which I think is a type of strawberry shortcake. Behind to the right of him was Senri, just standing there. _"Senri, do you want to cut it?"_ Takuma asked after setting the small plate with a cake piece on it. "_Sure. Hold the plate for me, Ichijo."_ he said.

When Senri took hold of the cake knife, he took it too quickly and cut Takuma's right pointer finger. Takuma winced at the slight pain. _"You cut me."_ he stated. "_Sorry. But don't waste it."_ Senri said as he grabbed Takuma's right hand and started to lick the leaking blood off. I flinched at this action. _"Senri, you cut me on purpose just now, didn't you?" _Takuma asked.

After getting a glimpse of Takuma's blood, my head started to hurt more than ever, I felt that my stomach was going to turn inside out, and it was getting extremely difficult to breath. I was already starting to get a headache from the familiar atmosphere. But I think from the fake blood and Takuma's blood, I starting to get a hemophobia attack again. Staying here was a really bad idea.

_"Okay I really have to go now."_ I told Kaname as I got up from the steps. Kaname was looking in the other direction and when I told him that I was leaving, he looked at me as if to say 'already?' After bowing my head with respect, I steadied myself, and walked down the remaining steps.

As I headed for the exit, I passed Hanabusa and before I could get three feet away from him, he grabbed me by my right wrist. "_Hey Yuuki, shall we dance?"_ Hanabusa asked, _"Since I heard you're such a great dancer." "Actually, I'm really bad at ballroom dancing. And don't make me repeat what happened to you the time I found out about you guys. For instance, me stepping on your foot again if you don't back off."_ I threatened as I turned to look at him. I'm so not in the mood for his flirting. _"Okay."_ Hanabusa said flinching and sweat dropping as I ran off, _"She's tougher than she looks."_

_"Is it alright, to just let her go like that?"_ Akatsuki, who just went to the left side of Kaname, asked. _"What do you mean?"_ Kaname asked as he looked at my retreating form. _"It's really dangerous, especially for a girl like that to be on her way home at night."_ Akatsuki answered. Kaname just sighed and closed his eyes as he turned his head to the front of him. _"She's a tough girl, I think she'll be just fine on her own."_ he said with hurt in his voice, as if he regretted something.

"_Where's Yuuki going?"_ Takuma asked Kaname as he wiped the blood from his finger as he got to the right side of his friend. _"Home I suppose."_ Kaname answered. "_Shouldn't you escort her home?_" he asked concerned. _"I don't think she wants to be near me now."_ Kaname answered.

_"Kaname, I think you should tell Yuuki why you didn't tell her that you're a Pureblood."_ Takuma said. _"Takuma, you saw the way she reacted when she found out. She didn't want to have anything to do with me."_ Kaname said with disappointment in his voice, _"Let's face it, besides you and Headmaster Cross, there might not be anyone who will be willing to get close to me."_

"_She just felt hurt, because she got the feeling that you didn't trust her, that's all."_ Takuma said, _"You have always been, no offense to Kiba, a lone wolf. Anyway you shouldn't let her walk alone. One: the Level E's are really drawn to her, Two: she doesn't look too well, and Three: you have to apologize to her. So go her, explain why you didn't tell her, and take her home." "Alright, I'll go since it's your special day."_ Kaname said getting up from the couch. _"Get."_ Takuma said adamantly. _"But tomorrow, we are going to discuss you inviting her to a party of vampires." _Kaname said. _"I thought it would be nice to have her here."_ Takuma argued, _"Especially for you."_ Kaname just slightly shook his head with that remark. With that, he left the party to try to find me.

After Kaname left, Takuma went to join Hanabusa and Senri in a drink of artificial blood. Takuma and Senri had put the tablets in their glasses of plain ordinary water; soon Hanabusa put a single blood tablet in the glass. _"It's so bland, when compared to actual blood."_ he said with un-satisfaction in his voice. He clearly didn't like blood tablets.

"_Speaking of humans turn vampires, do you know one way why some fall into Level E?"_ Senri asked as Takuma took a sip of his glass. _"Huh?"_ both Hanabusa and Takuma said curiously. _"It's rare, but most ex-humans fall to that state, because their bodies reject the tablets."_ he stated.

_**Later, outside the Party:**_

I really didn't like that atmosphere, the blood must have really effected me this time, but why did it feel so familiar even though I'm sure I've never been to a place like that before. At first, I was running, but the affects of hemophobia were already taking effect. I couldn't see straight, my legs felt wobbly, I started to slow down, I couldn't stay up straight, my stomach felt like it was going to empty itself anytime now, and I felt very faint.

Looking to find the nearest rail or something to support myself, I held my hands to feel anything that could work. Fortunately, underneath my right hand, I found a stone pillared railing just as I collapsed on my knees. I looked up and cleared my vision; it looks like I'm near a pool of some sort. Man, these guys have everything,

Then I felt nauseous, I covered my mouth with left hand and continued to hold myself up with my right hand. I started feel faint again. _**"YUUKI!"**_ I heard a familiar voice call out for me.

Just as I was about to lose conscious, a warm gentle hand was on top of the back of head. My head started to feel fuzzy, but I suddenly started to feel better. Once the nausea was gone, I looked up and saw Kaname with his left hand on top of my head. I straightened myself up in a sitting position out of surprise, blushing terribly. _"Are you okay?"_ he asked, "_I found you just collapsed here. You looked like you were having a stroke."_

"_I'm fine, it has passed by now."_ I stated. _"What has? Are you sick or something?" _he asked concerned. _"If you call Hemophobia a sickness."_ I said. _"Fear of blood? How can someone be afraid of blood?" _he asked confused. I guess should being someone who drinks blood. _"For me, seeing a lot of blood spilled in a killing would do it."_ I answered. _"Because of the incident ten years ago?"_ he asked. _"I guess, or something else."_ I said. _"If I am the cause for it, I'm really sorry about it."_ Kaname said regretting that he was cause of my fear, and realizing that there was too much blood at the party. _"Like I said, it could have been something else."_ I said. For example, it could have been something in my forgotten past.

"_But what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at your subject's party?"_ I asked coldly with a slight blush on my face, still upset about earlier. _"I couldn't let you walk home alone, and I wanted to apologize about not telling you that I'm a Pureblood. I just didn't want you to treat the same way the others do… treating me differently from everyone else." _Kaname explained.

"_What do you mean?"_ I asked wondering what he meant exactly. _"For as long as I can remember, I have been respected, but at the same time, feared."_ he said, _"I'm a full vampire, but there are so little of us, that we're considered both a benefit and a threat to those who are born with human blood. I really hate being treated in between like this. Even when you learned that I was a vampire, you still treated me as a real person. You're the first person since Takuma and Headmaster Cross to treat that way. I was afraid if you knew that I'm one of the few vampires that can change a human into one of us, I will lose your friendship. That's why I didn't tell you. I didn't mean to make it seem that I didn't trust you, it was mostly fear." _

"_So that's why you made me think that you're an aristocrat."_ I stated, understanding his actions. _"Trust me; the life of a Pureblood isn't easy. Sometimes I rather be a…" _Kaname started to say. _"A what?"_ I asked. _"You'll probably think it's silly." _He said. _"Try me." _I said. _"Sometimes I rather be a… a human."_ he said. _"Really…?"_ I said in a surprised and confused tone.

"_But why a human?"_ I asked as we both sat up against the stone railing behind us, Kaname on my right side with me on his left side. _"Despite your mortality, lack of powers, and growing old so fast, you have things that we vampires don't have."_ he explained. _"Like…?"_ I asked. _"How should I put?"_ Kaname said, _"you humans are free to walk in the warm sun and experience the beauty of the day without pain, you are free of the burden of being only able to survive by drinking the blood of innocent people and taking liquid of their lives, and you free of others thinking that you're just a monster in the form of a beautiful human."_ I took a close look at his face; it was showing the same loneliness from the other night. Now I see why he was reluctant to tell me.

I turned my head slightly to the front of me, and then I remembered what Sam told me about some of the monsters from his television shows and movies, the ones that are friendly. _"Maybe it's not what you are, but what you do."_ I stated. _"Excuse me?"_ Kaname asked with a perplex look. _"My little brother said what we do and how we feel is what makes a monster. There are even monsters in humans, like Hitler, the first emperor of China, King George the Third, they were all humans but they were heartless and in my opinion, someone without a heart and doesn't care about anyone is a monster."_ I said, showing my opinion, _"you Kaname saved my life about five times already, and at the party you made sure that no one at the party would try to hurt me. Someone without a heart without wouldn't have done those things."_ As I said these things, Kaname looked at me with an impressed look. Then I turned my head to face him. _"So Kaname, you're definitely not a monster at all."_ I said with a smile.

Kaname was silent for awhile, but then broke it. _"Thank you for saying that Yuuki." he said with a gentle smile, "Anyway, will you forgive me?"_ _"If you will forgive me for being such a rude hothead." _I said, suppressing a giggle.

Then all of a sudden, we heard a snap and various growls. _"What was that?"_ I asked. _"I don't know, but you better stay close just in case."_ Kaname said, _"Unless you think I'm being a 'Paranoid Pureblood."_ he teased as he stood up. _"Since this time, there is a possible danger. I can deal with your paranoia." _I teased back, standing up as well.

Then out of the night, various vampires came from the bushes, baring their fangs at us. _**"LEVEL E'S!"**_ I screamed hiding behind Kaname. _"That girl smells like the guy we drank from the other night."_ a female said, her mouth drooling a waterfall. _"She must be the maiden that that guy drank from that night we drank from them." _a male stated. _"There's a Pureblood here as well."_ another male said. _"Aristocrats, a pure-hearted maiden, and a Pureblood. It's an all you can eat buffet here."_ the female said getting closer to us.

_"Yuuki, you got to get out of here, now!"_ Kaname commanded, firmly pushing me towards the nearest pool exit. _"I can't leave you here."_ I said. _**"GO NOW!"**_ he yelled as a Level E lunged at us. Seeing that I couldn't argue with him, but I still can't let him fight alone. I darted towards the pool to try to find something that can be used as a weapon. But one of the vampires jumped in front of me and approached me with hunger in his eyes.

I was driven to the edge of the pool. I look behind me and looked back at the creature snarling at me, licking his fangs, had no means of escape. Then I saw two vampires right in front of Kaname, but there was one right behind him, about to strike. _**"KANAME LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"**_ I screamed. But a vampire jumped at me and I slipped into the pool behind with a sharp pain in my left ankle.

_**"YUUKI!"**_ Kaname yelled at me worried as he tried to run to me. Turns out I warned him too late, because that Level E grabbed him from behind in his abnormally strong hold and bit into his right shoulder, making him yelled in pain. He tried to get away but he started to weaken and his insides felt that they were on fire. _"How is this possible?"_ he asked himself as his eyelids started to feel heavy, _"There's poison in this bite, but how is affecting me?" _

I fell pretty deep into the pool and judging how high it is to the surface, I suppose I'm in the deep end of the pool. I started to swim up to the top, but the pain in my left ankle increase the more I moved it. Then I reached the surface, I gasped for air, and the feeling in my ankle went numb. I must have twisted it. I tried to move with just my right leg, but I couldn't do it and I was starting to sink and I struggle to stay afloat.

_**"OH NO! YUUKI! HOLD ON!"**_ Kaname said. He looked at me with extreme fear on his face. He was now putting up more of a fight now as my face was the only thing above the water. He seemed to struggle a bit, but using what remained of his strength, he used his Pureblood powers to fling a large rock at the monster's head. The Level E immediately let go to hold his bleeding head and in that instant Kaname ran towards the pool and dove in just as I went the water as I felt too weak to deep myself above the surface.

I sunk deeper and deeper into the watery depths, losing whatever air I had left. As I felt the darkness take over me, I felt strong arms around my body. I thought I heard loud booms like thunder or gunshots above me. A moment later, I was coughing out water and clearing my sight.

_"Yuuki! Yuuki, are you alright?"_ Kaname asked with much concern and worry in his voice. _"Well the good news is, I didn't drown, but the bad news is that I hurt my ankle falling into the pool. I can't swim to the edge."_ I said.

Then I looked for the Level E's, but none were in sight. _"Where did they go?"_ I asked. Kaname looked up and had a very perplexed look. _"They were here a second ago. But I smelled a lot of ashes, which means they were killed. Vampires that aren't Purebloods turn to ashes when they die."_ he explained, _"Don't worry I'll get us out of here."_ he said. But before he could take a single stroke to the shallow end, he stiffened in pain.

_"Kaname what's wrong?"_ I asked concerned. _"It's the poison from the bite. It must have spread faster when I jumped in. this poison is stronger than the normal Level E's poison."_ he said as he winced in pain. "_What? Why would you do that?"_ I asked. I can't believe that he risked his well being to save me. If he dies, I will ever forgive myself.

I examined the wound from the bite after I lifted the fabric covering his right shoulder, the two circular holes were pretty deep and it didn't seem like it was healing. Vampires are supposed to have the ability to heal quickly. Either it's not true, or the poison is making the ability too slow.

Then Kaname's eyes turned blood red and he pulled me closer to his body, making it really hard for me to breathe. _"Kaname what are you doing? That hurts."_ I asked. I felt something hot and wet on my neck, something I felt once already. It was Kaname's tongue. A strange feeling went through my body as I arched my back. Don't tell me Kaname is going to bite me. He must be starving, he lost a lot of blood and he's poisoned. Sam said that vampires drink a lot of blood in order to regenerate and heal themselves.

"_Kaname."_ I whimpered. At the sound of his name coming from my voice in this tone, made his eyes turn back to their normal reddish brown color and he looked back at me. _"Sorry, I'll get us to the shallow side, so hang on tight."_ he said with shame of himself as he slowly, careful, and painfully swam to the shallow end. I kept myself from spilling any tears from my eyes as I hold myself tight around his chest as he swam, guilty that he's in this pain because of me and the poison was spreading faster through his veins as he continued to swim.

When we reached the shallow end of the pool, Kaname stood up from the floor and set me down on my feet weakly. The poison must getting worst by now. We were about to get out of the pool. All of sudden, we heard a click near the left side of my head and then in a flash, the shoulder where Kaname was bitten was struck and was pouring out a stream of blood.

_**"KANAME!"**_ I screamed with small tears falling from my eyes. I went over to him immediately and examined the shot wound over the bite wounds. "Oh no!" I exclaimed with my hands over my mouth. There was a hole, which was from the shot, with two smaller holes on the side, which were from the bite. It looked worst than it did before. I'm no nurse, but I know that this will definitely make his current condition worst than ever.

_"I never thought that I would be killing the Moon dorm President, the last Kuran with this gun." _I heard a familiar voice said. I turned my head to my left and saw Mr. Yagari holding out a rifle towards Kaname. Is he a vampire hunter? _"Curse me with your last breath and die, vampire."_ he said with much hatred in his voice. What I am going to do? He's going to kill Kaname. Kaname looked up slightly due to the pain. _"Toga Yagari…"_ he said weakly as he stare at the last thing he will probably see.

_***Don't forget to read my own One-shot of a version of Vampire Knight Episode 15, 'A Different Course of Action'. Please comment and Review of what you like of it. And thank you for your patience these last few months.**_

_*** I would like to get more reviews. Could you give me any ideas on how to make my fanfic better? I would really appreciate it.**_

_***I have to focus on my online Eastern cultures, sociology, and geography classes until the middle of May, but I'll probably do a little bit of writing whenever I can. Please be patient with me, I will update as soon as possible. Thank you.**_


	8. Vampire Knight Episode 6 Part 1

_***IMPORTANT ANNOUNMENT! I have decided since I haven't updated this fanfic since my chapters are coming lengthier, that I should cut the chapters based on episodes in half, so I can update more often.**_

_**Please keep in mind that Yuuki was raised differently than in the Manga/Anime series, *****so she has a slightly different personality. She is more spunky is this fanfic.*******_

_**************************Just wanted to remind you.**************************_

_***Don't forget to read my own One-shot of a version of Vampire Knight Episode 15, 'A Different Course of Action' and another one about Yuuki cutting her long hair, in 'A Treasure for a Treasure.' Please comment and Review of what you like of them. **_

_**I have also released a prequel for this fanfic about Kaname and Yuuki's parents, Rido, a bit of Jacob, and Kaname and Yuuki's Births. From the first meeting of Hikaru Daiya and Haruka Kuran to the moment Yuuki and Kaname first met in the snow after her parents were killed. I hope you will all like it.**_

_**And thank you for your patience.**_

_**Please keep an open mind. Give lots of reviews and comment what you like about the chapter of this story and tell me how I can improve this fanfiction.**_

_*******************VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGES BELOW!*******************_

_***I would like to get more reviews with more details. Could you give me any ideas on ***********how to make my fanfic better? I would really appreciate it.*************_

_***I also need some ideas for the episodes 10, 11, and 12. **_

_**Zero (Sorry to his fans) isn't in this fanfic, so I need to come up with ideas to get Yuuki to willfully give her blood to Shizuka. **_

_**If any of you have ideas, please sent them to me and consider them. **_

_**Please keep in mind that Shizuka wants both Kaname and Yuuki's blood. **_

_**Thank you for your cooperation! **_

_**Don't forget to read, comment, review, and recommend my other fanfictions to others, you might just like them as well.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**Episode 6:**_

_**A Sacrifice for a Friend Part 1**_

_** At the Moon Dorm's Pool:**_

_**"KANAME! KANAME!"**_ I yelled really scared for him as I continued to support him with my hands as he was groaning in pain. We were still in the cold pool water and Kaname was still bleeding, holding his injured right shoulder, his blood staining his white shirt. I don't care if I get an attack from all this blood, I have to help him.

_"Even if it was just a graze in the shoulder, it probably hurts more than you can take as a rare Pureblood."_ Mr. Yagari said still pointing the rifle at Kaname, _"A spell had been put on that bullet to kill vampires."_ I can't believe it, Mr. Yagari is a vampire hunter! Is he going to kill him for almost biting me? No! I can't let him do that!

"_So… do you have the will to fight back, Kuran?"_ Mr. Yagari said after he lowered his cigarette from his mouth. Maybe that's why he's acting over paranoid than Kaname can be. I am so never going to take any forms of drugs or alcohol of any kind at all. Then Kaname sighed deeply and lowered his head as if he was giving up or something. Is the poison more powerful than normal? Is he thinking that it's hopeless to fight it? Just because of my blood has made it stronger?

He aimed his rifle at Kaname's heart. But something was blocking his shot. _"Mr. Yagari! I don't know why you're doing this, but Kaname's really hurt. I won't let you decide his fate for him, I won't let him die. So, please don't kill him!"_ I said boldly as tears threatened to fall as I held Kaname's head close to my right shoulder, my left hand on his head. But I hold them back as hard as I can. Then he cocked his single eyebrow. _"Are you saying that he has not fallen to the state of uncontrollable thirst?"_ he asked. I guess vampire hunters don't trust vampires at all.

I growled at him and then I felt a familiar hand on my left shoulder. _"Yuuki…"_ a calm yet hoarse voice with pain said as he gently pushed me back, trying to stand up in his weakened body while holding his bloody right shoulder. It was Kaname and he was looking paler than normal, he was nearly as white as the snow. _"It's alright."_ he said trying to reassure me.

Then he removed his hand from me and shakily stood up, giving a bold glance at Yagari. Is he trying stand up against him? I hope so, but I don't think he's going to stand one more shot from that horrible man's rifle.

Then Yagari lifted his weapon again, and this time, he aimed it at Kaname's heart. This is even worse, if that bullet pierces Kaname's heart; even a vampire like him will die instantly, like that Level E from earlier today. And he would, if someone didn't come rushing in there at just the nick of time.

_**"YOU TOOK THINGS TOO FAR!"**_ Mr. Cross yelled as he ran towards Yagari to stop his actions. _"I thought there might be trouble, and look! This is exactly why I hate vampire hunters!"_ he exclaimed as he snatched the rifle away. For some reason, while I was checking how Kaname was holding up, he gave Mr. Cross a look that said _'you should talk'_ or something.

Yagari just pouted and turned his head slightly to his right away from Mr. Cross's reprimanding glaze as he took back his rifle. _"And just how long do you intend to keep a young girl in that cold water?"_ Mr. Cross asked. _**'He wasn't being a gentleman to begin with by making Kaname's condition worse.'**_ I thought to myself as Yagari fully turned his head away from him.

_"Poor thing, you must be freezing."_ Mr. Cross said concerned as he held out his left hand to us, _"Here, take my hand." "I'll be okay,"_ I said as guided Kaname to the edge of the pool, _"But Kaname can barely move, you got help me get him out of the pool." "Oh right, here." _he said as he grabbed Kaname's left hand with me pushinghim out of the frigid water.

"_What happened to those Level E's?"_ I asked looking around as we got out of the pool. _"I killed them from the bushes over there, just before you two resurfaced awhile ago."_ Yagari explained.

Mr. Cross managed to get Kaname into a sitting position and laid him down on the ground. _"What kind of wound is this?"_ he asked puzzled, _"It looks like a mix between a bite mark and a bullet shot. Either that or something with three fangs instead of two."_

I stand up really streamed at the man who shot him. _"I want to know now! Who are you?"_ I asked Yagari. _"When I was in training, I was your Headmaster's student."_ he explained. _"It's true I'm afraid."_ Mr. Cross confessed regretfully, looking down on the ground. Student? Does Mr. Cross have something to do with the Vampire Hunters?

_"You may have her looks, but you got the same angry stare her husband had."_ Mr. Yagari stated to himself. _"What?"_ I said. Is he talking about me? Her looks and the same angry stare her husband had? Who do I resemble? And whose stare do I have?

_"What are you doing here anyway, Yuuki?"_ Mr. Cross asked. _"Takuma invited me to his party. I had some questions I wanted to ask, so I came here."_ I answered. _"Why did young Takuma invite you?"_ he asked, _"No offense intended." "I don't know, you ask him."_ I stated shrugging my shoulders, _"Besides, we got bigger problems!"_

Then, as if on cue, we heard footsteps coming towards us fast. _"Is everything alright?"_ Takuma asked with the other Knights following close behind him, nearly out of breath. Probably came here in a rush. _"We heard gunshots and we caught the smell of Dorm President Kuran's blood, so we got worried and rushed over here." _Hanabusa said catching up to his breath.

_**"OH NO!"**_ Ruka exclaimed, clasping her hands over her mouth with an extremely worried look. _**"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" **_Hanabusa asked in horror as he ran to the right of Kaname's side. _"It's my fault. Level E's attacked us, Kaname got bitten by one of them and the poison getting to him, I twisted my ankle falling into the pool, he jumped in to save me and made the poison go faster through his system, and this Vampire Hunter slash teacher shot Kaname in his bite mark wound, and he's in terrible pain." _I shamefully explained, my head hanging low, _"Luckily, Mr. Cross stopped him before he could do any more damage_."

_**"QUICK! SOMEONE HAS TO FILTER THE POISON OUT OF LORD KURAN"S BLOOD!" **_Hanabusa screamed frantically. _"It's too late to get the poison out; it is mixed in with too much of my blood."_ Kaname said, _"Swimming in the pool to get Yuuki out has made the poison spread faster and the bullet has made the poison and the wound worse."_

_"What's the worst that can happen if we don't get the poison out?" _I asked. Truth be told, I had a feeling what the answer was, and I was scared to ask, but I still needed to confirm it. _"I'm afraid it's oblivious, he'll die if we don't find a way to save him." _Hanabusa explained. Even though I knew it, it was still a shock and it was all my fault.

_**"DO YOU REALIZED WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, YOU... YOU… HUMAN?" **_Ruka screamed at me at the top of her lungs. _"I'm so sorry." _ I said hanging my head low, not caring that a few tears escaping from my eyes.

"_Ruka, please don't, it wasn't her fault. We had no idea that those Level E's were around."_ Kaname said. _"Lord Kuran…"_ Ruka said softly, ashamed of her outburst. _**"BUT IT IS MY FAULT!" **_I yelled out of anguish. _"Actually, it's not Yuuki's fault…" _Hanabusa stated. _"It's not? Thanks."_ I asked wiping my eyes, surprised by his words. _"It's this Vampire Hunter!" _he said with poison in his voice shifting the blame.

"_Calm down!" _Mr. Cross pleaded. For a moment, we all fell silent and turned our attention towards him. _"I know that you're all upset about this, but getting all uptight won't help Kaname." _he said in a calm mature tone, _"I think that the best thing for us to do is to get Kaname back to his room and treat him with the best medicinal procedure as possible."_

Everyone agreed; Takuma and Akatsuki lifted Kaname up to his feet. Takuma put Kaname's left arm over his own shoulders and Akatsuki supported his right side. I was going to help out as well in anyway I can, but a left hand on my right shoulder stopped me. _"Yuuki, you better go back home."_ Mr. Cross insisted, _"We'll take care of Kaname, don't worry." "But I want to help." _I said. _"Does your landlady know you're not at your apartment?" _he asked suspiciously. I flinched at this comment. _"Alright." _I said in defeat.

I started head back to my apartment. _"Wait a minute, do you need some help. You can't get back on that twisted ankle."_ Takuma asked. _**"I'LL GO BY MYSELF!" **_I yelled as I limped away as fast as I could to the entrance. I just wanted to be alone. As I left, Kaname was looking over his left shoulder, watching my retreating figure for the second time that night.

On my way back, tears were furiously falling in thick streams. My left ankle still hurt, but the pain I felt was nothing compared to the pain Kaname was feeling right now. I can't bare the thought that he might actually be dying right now, because me. No matter what they say, if I didn't run off from the party early and fell into that pool, Kaname wouldn't be in this mess, it's still all my fault.

_**Later at my Apartment:**_

I was in my usual pajamas, if you would call a navy t-shirt and grey sweat shorts that. I had just taken a bath, so my hair was still damp. I was sitting on my bed with my knees hugged to my chest. I couldn't get to sleep; I have no much on my mind about what happened earlier tonight.

Mr. Cross said I have nothing to worry about. But if the poison spreads even farther, then he'll die. I know that vampires are immortal, but the Level E's can die as well so perhaps a Pureblood can too. I know what Kaname said about it not being my fault, but Ruka's right, it was all my fault. I buried my eyes in my knees with worry and cried my eyes out as I brought my knees closer to my chest out in frustration of being helpless as Kaname's flight voice of his reassurance echoed in my head. _**"It's Alright… It's alright."**_

_**The Next Day at School:**_

I couldn't focus on my studies that morning, one: I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, still worried about Kaname, two: I was still worried about Kaname's well being, and three: Mr. Yagari was in the classroom.

I gave Mr. Yagari a very cold stare. I'm not sure that I would ever forgive him for what he did last night. Isn't Ethnic class supposed to teach us the difference between right and wrong and how not to judge others? Then why did he shoot him just because he's a vampire, an injured vampire. Why Mr. Cross chose him to be the new Ethnics teacher is beyond me. If he asked me, he should have fired him at the spot when he found out that Kaname was shot, if not for shooting a student, maybe for racism and prejudice of vampires.

_**After Ethnics Class Ended:**_

_"Yuuki, are you alright?"_ Yori asked after class had ended. _"Yeah I'm just a little tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night with this twisted ankle." _I said, telling partially the truth,_ "Luckily, it isn't as bad as it looks, seeing that I don't need a crutch."_

For some reason, I'm a fast healer and don't get such bad injuries in bad situations. Like the cuts and bruises I got in Hurricane Katrina, healed in just a week. Just good luck, I guess.

_"How did you twist it again?" _Naddy asked curiously. _"I told you, I stepped on it wrong when I was walking to my apartment." _I said looking away. _"I thought you twisted it walking up the stairs?"_ Yori said suspiciously. "_Yes, I twisted it walking up some stairs on the way to my apartment."_ I said, then I decided to change the subject, _"Anyway, we need to get to our next class. Would either of you two mind helping me?" "Sure."_ both of them said shrugging their shoulders. And with that, they supported me as we went to the Chemistry Lab for the first years.

_**At Dance Class:**_

My ankle still hurt, so I stayed on the sidelines on dance class, which had never really happened before. They were doing the samba, the tango, and other ballroom dances today, which means my aching ankle, gave me perfect timing with this dance class. It was alright, I didn't feel like dancing today anyway. Tomiko kept making comments about my position, but I didn't listen and I didn't care, which really annoyed her. Eventually the teacher told her to stop her harassing and to get back to class, leaving me alone.

_**Later that Evening, Outside the Moon Dorms:**_

As usual, the girls from the Day Class went into an insane frenzy of excitement near the gates of the Moon Dormitory. Despite my ankle, I limped over there to see if Kaname was alright. Although Mr. Cross and the others were taking care of Kaname, but I still need to see if he was alright.

I leaned against a tree for support. When the gates opened I jolted up and tried to stand up straight on my aching ankle to try to see if I could find Kaname. I put my hands in front of my heart, squeezing them tightly in anxiousness. If I don't see Kaname walking out like he usually does and he isn't fine, I don't know what I'll do.

The Night Class Students did their usual walk to class as normal, and the fan girls from the Day Class were making record breaking decibels as well. However, Kaname wasn't there, and I couldn't help notice that a bunch of the Day Class girls couldn't help but notice that most the Night students were absent, including Ruka, which really disappointed the Class Rep.

I suspected Kaname might be absent, but I didn't count on many others of the Night Class. A bunch of Kaname's fans were very disappointed that he didn't show up, but all I felt was extreme worry and dread. What if he's still sick or what if he's…dead? I saw Takuma and decided to interrogate him about Kaname's condition.

_"Takuma wait!"_ I called out to him as soon as I was out of sight of the other Day Class students. _"Oh hey Yuuki! How that leg?"_ he said as I was coming up to him with his signature smile. He better not be putting up that smile just so I won't worry, because that will still make me worry. _"Where's Kaname?"_ I asked after I got to him. _"Still in bed."_ he answered. _"Is he alright? And what about some of the other Night Class Students, including Ruka? I didn't see them either."_ I said.

_"I'm surprised that you're concern for Ruka after the way she yelled at you last night."_ Takuma stated. _"Well, I may not like her lofty, pompous, and snobbish attitude, but that doesn't mean I can't show concern for her." _I stated in a pout.

_"Well, to try to get Kaname to feel a bit better, the students that are absent today offered their blood to them."_ Takuma said in a whisper so no unwanted persons could hear him, _"He drank their blood to the point of exhaustion and so they'll all taking a sick day or 'sick night' tonight. As for Kaname, he's basically getting some more rest so he can get better." "I see." _I said hanging my head low. I still wasn't sure if he was better than before.

_"I'm sorry, if last night's fiasco ruined your birthday."_ I said. "_Don't worry about it." _he reassured, _"It added more excitement."_ _"Well…see you later." _I said. _"But if Kaname doesn't make it through this, then it would be a not-so-happy birthday after all."_ Takuma whispered to himself as I walked back to rejoin Yori and Naddy. .

_**At that Moment, in Kaname's Dorm Room:**_

During a small coughing fit, Kaname staggered over to the window behind the red L-shaped lounge couch. He stumbled onto the window sill, bracing himself with his right arm. He saw Yuuki walking on, with a worried look. Then he gave a guilty look on his face.

He actually told Takuma if anyone asked if he was alright, to say he was alright. He knew that he wasn't really fine and that he might be dying. But he didn't want to worry anyone. They tried everything to rid himself of the poison, but to no avail.

No…they didn't try everything. There was only one way to cure himself of the poison…only one person that can help. However, that would mean that person's life would have to be taken away or changed forever and there's no way he can do that to her…ever.

He sighed hoarsely and looked up at the sky orangish pink sky. "_Since there's a new moon tonight, my regeneration powers are at a minimum." _he said to himself, _"Even if they were at full power, it won't take care of the poison." _Kiba padded over to Kaname's left side and whined and whimper as if he was concerned for his master. _"Don't worry, Kiba, I'll be alright."_ Kaname reassured as he turned towards him, leaned down and started patting his head with right hand. But then he started having another coughing fit as he sat back down on his couch touching his feverish forehead with his left hand.

_**Back outside the Moon Dorm Gates:**_

I looked back at the windows of the rooms I see to try to see if I can get a glimpse of Kaname. I thought I saw a shadowy figure, but I wasn't sure. Although, I was sure that I felt a familiar presence in there even through it is weak. Slightly sensing auras comes with the seeing ability as well for me.

I started fearing the worst; I limped off in a streaming storm to find a certain Vampire Hunter/Ethnic Teacher before he went into the school building. _"Yuuki?"_ Yori asked concerned as I limped off. _"Where is she going?" _Naddy asked equally concerned. Yori just shrugged her shoulders in confusion as she went back to looking my retreating figure with a worried look.

_**Outside the Entrance of the School Building:**_

Mr. Yagari was walking towards the school, holding his textbook over his right shoulder. I finally managed to find him after five minutes of breathlessly searching for him. Once I caught that one-eyed slaughterer in my sights, I limply march myself straight to him and placed my right palm on his back to stop him. Which worked as he turned to his left to see who was behind him.

"_Alright, pirate man, Where's Kaname? Did you do something to him?"_ I asked him, more like demanding an answer. _"We've quarantined him, of course." _He answered. _"Quarantined?"_ I said in disbelief. Is his condition really that bad? _"He's at a point now where he can possibly attack someone out of fever and thirst at any giving moment. This way we can watch him without the risk of there being more victims."_ he said, _"Since he's a pureblood, we have to be extra careful with him."_

"_Where's Kaname now? Is he alright? I want to…no I need to know if he's okay."_ I said with the upmost concern and earnestness. _"Let go of me."_ he said brushing my hand off of his back. Just before he fully pulled away, my eyes turned gold. I saw Kaname lying weakly on his floor dark circles under his eyes and just as the final stroke of midnight sounded, he took a short fading breath and shattered into glass like pieces.

"_I got more pressing matters to attend to." _he said. _"Like what? Kill more people without true facts and just based on prejudice?"_ I asked in frustration that this man can be so heartless.

"_No, your foolish headmaster keeps making my life miserable."_ Yagari said. _"If you ask me you deserve it for what you did last night."_ I said in a low mumble without thinking what Mr. Cross did to him, _"Think of it as your punishment." "He has me teaching ethics to the Night Class now. What a joke."_ he said as he started to walk to the school building.

"_**WAIT A MINUTE! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU!"**_ I yelled as he was walking away. Normally, I wouldn't speak to a teacher like that, being the adopted daughter of one. _"Try as you may, there's nothing a good girl like you can do about it." _he said as he turned around to face and look directly into my eyes to set his point.

"_Go back to your home."_ he said walking into the school, closing the door behind him. I'm surprised that he didn't give me a detention, which I don't really get, seeing that I try to keep away from trouble, but trouble usually finds me. But nowadays I get myself into more trouble than I have probably ever been.

I wonder what Mr. Cross was thinking when he gave the job of Night Class Ethics teacher to that merciless murderer. It's like putting a wolf in the rabbit pen. Maybe he's hoping to have Yagari get the Night Class's different point of view by teaching them. Which sounds completely impossible.

Anyway, if I interpreted the vision correctly, which I hope is wrong, if something is done soon to remove the poison from his blood, Kaname will die at the final stroke of midnight, he'll be gone forever.

_**Inside the Classroom the Night Class is using:**_

After all the Night Class students that were suppose to be in the Ethnics class arrived in the assigned classroom, Yagari arrived in a minute after they did. As he entered, all of them gave him death glares filled with anger for what they have done to their Pureblood leader. Ruka was also there as well, she wasn't in much shape to attend class, but her stubbornness got the best of her.

When he got to his desk, he returned the hateful stares with his own and set his ethnics textbook. _"My name is Toga Yagari and I will your new Ethnics teacher starting today." _he said calmly. Then he looked up. _"Before we start… Hello Vampires."_ he said teasingly.

All pairs of the Night Class's eyes turned crimson blood red with annoyance, hate, and most of all anger. Then after a moment or two, they all turned back into their normal eye colors. _"Yagari?"_ Ruka said, _"That's the name of the best vampire hunter working right now right?" "Yeah, that's right."_ Hanabusa stated, _"I didn't recognized him last night and he's the one responsible for shoot Lord Kuran." __**"AND THIS MAN IS OUR NEW ETHNICS TEACHER?"**_Ruka exclaimed.

_"Would you all just relax? As of today, I am fully certified to be an authorized teacher for this class."_ Yagari reassured, although some didn't believe him. _"You didn't come here by chance to spy on the Night or perhaps even kill one of us, Mr. Yagari?"_ Takuma said with his usual cheerful smile sitting in his desk.

_"Well, hello Takuma Ichijo."_ Yagari said, _"I have heard all about your grandfather and your friendship with young Kaname Kuran, the last member of the legendary Kuran family. Unfortunately, my execution list is all empty right now. But if you find my lecture boring and you fall asleep, I might have to put your name on my list."_

At the sound of his mock threat that sounded very real to them, both Ruka and Hanabusa stood up in anger. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE ANYMORE THREATS OF DEATHS AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO LORD KURAN!" Ruka said her eyes starting to turn back to crimson blood red. _"I'm warning you, Yagari, if Lord Kuran doesn't live through this, and I doubt that he will, you will have killed you last vampire."_ Hanabusa warned coldly, showing his loyalty to Kaname with equally red eyes. _"Hanabusa, Ruka, please."_ Akatsuki said trying to calm them down.

_"I'll try my best to stay awake, teacher."_ Takuma said with a respectful smile as if the threat didn't faze him at all. Yagari just give him a suspicious look and got started on the lesson.

But truth to be told, Takuma was just as upset about this as anyone else, but he knew if he let his anger get the best of him, then the rest of the class could give in to their animalistic anger. He just hoped that his friend would somehow get through this mess.

_**Back at Mr. Cross's Office:**_

Mr. Cross was just sitting at his desk, deep in thought. He hold a photo of a man with the same features as Kaname, a wavy ebony hair woman with brown eyes, a man with chin length golden brown hair and brown eyes with a curly haired woman who was the only one who had her face obscured by the glare created by the light of the oil lamp. Then he gave a long deep sigh of concern.

_**Back in the Classroom:**_

Mr. Yagari was leaning against the blackboard as he finished his lecture_. "So, are there any questions?"_ he asked. But no one even made a sound. They were probably still angry about what happened to Kaname, they probably weren't paying attention to the lesson through their anger. _"Well then, that will be all, class is dismiss."_ he said, about to pick up his textbook with his right hand.

Then his single eye opened up suddenly. A dagger thrown by one of the Night Class Students. Must be for revenge for shooting the Moon Dorm President. Luckily for him, he put his textbook up just as the dagger was about to make contact with his head, which would have been fatal.

He removed the penetrated textbook to his right side with a smug smile_. "Well look here, a little welcome gift." _he teased, _"You know I think I'll keep this as a memoir of the time I'll spend __**'teaching'**__ vampires."_ Then he left the classroom with the book implanted dagger in hand, leaving the Night Class students in silence.

_**Back at my Apartment:**_

I was just crouched on the ground of my room, dressed in denim shorts that ended an inch before the middle of my thighs, white ankle socks, and a plain black tank top that covered a majority of my shoulders. I hold my legs close to my chest again, my head buried in my knees, worrying sick of Kaname's condition right now, and just feeling guilty about it. If he didn't jump in the pool to save me from drowning, the poison wouldn't have spread faster, he wouldn't have gotten him thirsty and tried to bite me, and Mr. Yagari wouldn't have shot him in his wounds. I still couldn't believe that he was just going to let him die.

I can't let him die, not after all he did for me. But what can I do, I just feel so helpless. I looked up at the clock and it was eleven o'clock, Kaname only has one hour left. I have to come up with a solution fast. It's now or never.

Wait a minute; one of the Level E's said that they drunk from the vampire that drank my blood the other night. And my blood made that vampire stronger than he was before. He could even push Kaname to the far wall, despite him being a pureblood from what he told me. Perhaps drinking the blood that contained my own blood is what made the poison from the Level E's stronger than normal, strong enough to affect Kaname. If my blood created the poison that affected Kaname, then maybe my blood will cure him. It's a long shot

I stood up about to get a jacket, then I froze in place. I just remembered what will happen if I do give him my blood. I'll turn into a vampire and eventually fall to a Level E. But I have to help him no matter what. Kaname said that the Pureblood that bites the human has to take responsibility in making sure that the Ex-human doesn't fall into a Level E and I don't think Kaname will let that happen. I own him so much, now's my chance to repay my debt to him. But more importantly, he's my friend.

But where is Kaname right now? My guess is that he's in his room in the Moon Dorm. I'm pretty sure I saw a shadow in one of the Moon Dorm Windows and I felt his presence somehow. It's the only place I can think of where he can be. Either way I have to get there before it's too late. I put on a medium blue denim jacket that went to the middle of my ribcage, a brown and silver watch, and black and white sneakers and then limply snuck out of the apartment again.

_***Don't forget to read my own One-shot of a version of Vampire Knight Episode 15, 'A Different Course of Action'. Please comment and Review of what you like of it. And thank you for your patience.**_

_**Don't forget to read, comment, review, and recommend my other fanfictions to others, you might just like them as well.**_


	9. Vampire Knight Episode 6 Part 2

_***Yuuki has the ability to hide her aura when needed.**_

_***Don't forget to read my own One-shot of a version of Vampire Knight Episode 15, 'A Different Course of Action' and another one about Yuuki cutting her long hair, in 'A Treasure for a Treasure.' Please comment and Review of what you like of them. **_

_**I have also released a prequel for this fanfic about Kaname and Yuuki's parents, Rido, a bit of Jacob, and Kaname and Yuuki's Births. From the first meeting of Hikaru Daiya and Haruka Kuran to the moment Yuuki and Kaname first met in the snow after her parents were killed. It's called the Bloody Paths that have become Intertwined. I hope you will all like it.**_

_**And thank you for your patience.**_

_**Please keep an open mind. Give lots of reviews and comment what you like about the chapter of this story and tell me how I can improve this fanfiction.**_

_*******************VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGES BELOW!*******************_

_**Don't forget to read, comment, review, and recommend my other fanfictions to others, you might just like them as well.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**Episode 6:**_

_**A Sacrifice for a Friend Part 2**_

_**Outside the Moon Dorms Gates:**_

Like the night before, I snuck into the grounds, which was a little slow with my twisted ankle. One of the teachers must have been just as scatterbrained as Mr. Cross, because the gate was unlocked. I still looked around to see if anyone was patrolling or anything. I'm so close, so I can't be caught now. With that, I speed walked towards the Moon Dorms, once I was positive that the coast was clear.

I tried to open the gates once I was outside the wall of the Moon Dorm, but they were too heavy for me and I was putting too much weight on my ankle. Even if I could open the gates, I forgot the moonstone bracelet at the apartment. The gate guard won't let me in and I don't there's not enough time to run back and get it. Once more, I tried to move the heavy gates, but it was no use.

I lifted the right sleeve of my jacket up a bit to reveal my watch, it's a quarter past eleven, I only have forty-five minutes left. This would be faster but considering the condition of a certain body part, my speed is limited. I could find a back entrance through the woods behind the Moon Dorms, but there could be a chance of getting lost back there. And I can't afford to get lost, I would lose too much time. And it might take some time to find which room Kaname's in. I guess there's no choice, I have to go back and get my bracelet.

Just as I was about to head back I heard a familiar meow. I looked down and saw that black cat from the night I've discovered the Night Class's secret. _"Kuro, what are you doing here?"_ I asked. He meowed and turned around to walk a little ways before turning his to the right to meow at me again. "_Do you want me to follow you?" _I asked. I got my answer when he ran off with me hot on his _'tail' "Hey wait!" _I called after him as I limped after him.

We went along the edge of the wall, for about five minutes or so. I know the grounds of the Moon Dorms are rather large, but walking along the wall like this makes the grounds feel bigger. _"Where are you taking me, Kuro?" _Then we came across a large hole in the wall covered in hanging flower vines blowing in the wind that was big enough for me to fit through. I wonder how the staff could missed that. On the other hand, they could have put the vines there to covered the hole up.

Kuro meowed again and then went through the hole. _"Does that hole go all the way through to the Night Class Grounds?"_ I asked myself. I went to the hole and pushed apart the vines. It was a short tunnel and there were vines on the other side and a slight light, maybe from the lights at the Moon Dorm. _"Well, here's a good place as any to start. _I said going through the vines. As soon as I stepped through to the middle of the wall after untangling the vines from me, my right foot got caught in a stray root and fell toward.

_**Inside the Moon Dorm Grounds:**_

I ended flat on my face and lifted myself back up. _"Ow! That hurt!"_ I said brushing myself off and rubbing my swollen ankle. I also checked for any blood wounds, if I get a cut, it would mean trouble.

Then I looked up. There was a large river between the walls of the gates and the grounds of the Moon Dorms. Luckily, there was a large strip of land that was about seven wide and was as long as the wall goes. The river looks too wide and deep for me to go across. I could swim over to the other side, but my ankle still hurts from last night. I wouldn't make it.

Kuro meowed to get my attention again. I looked to my right and saw him walk along a trail of rocks that were spaced about a foot each, I can probably walk across. I got back on my feet and headed to the path.

Before I stepped on the large stones, I kneeled forward to check for any dampness. It was pretty much dry, dry enough to walk across. I stood back up and carefully place my feet on the rocks, being extra careful with my left one. Eventually, I ended up at the other side, stumbling a bit. "Thanks Kuro." I said as I continued walking.

Now I just have to find the path to the Moon Dorm. There is a bridge that connects to that path. If I follow the river in the direction I just went in, it will sooner or later get me there and I can get to the Moon Dorm.

When I made it to the path, I check to see if that creepy guard was there at the gate on the bridge. When I triple checked and then quadruple checked, I went into the bushes and crawled on my hands and knees to avoid any unwanted eyes. It's slower this way, but this way, I won't put any weight on my ankle.

When I reached the end of the bushes, I stood up and approached the large mansion like Dormitory. I didn't pay any attention to it, last night at the party, but this building is bigger than Carly's house, being about ten floors high. It seems like people with more aristocratic and noble lineages can afford more of the best of everything than those who are entrepreneurs like Mr. Laton.

I saw a window in a tower with a stone pillar balcony. My guess is that's where Kaname is. I looked around to see if there were any more guards. Then I went to the door, opened it as quietly as I could, and slipped into the building through the crack between the double doors.

_**Inside the Moon Dormitory:**_

I closed the door and turned around, I was in complete awe, the inside of the Moon Dormitory was amazing. The foyer had curving staircases of bluish white marble and vine like black railings. A red rug underneath two orangish tan sofas were in the middle. There were many various works of art, in the foyer, along the stairways, and the floor upstairs.

I once visited Yori and Naddy at the Sun Dorms and it looked like a simple three star hotel. But the Moon Dorm is more like an aristocrat's mansion, which is true in way since there are aristocratic vampires living, this place could even be a royal palace. I felt like a fish out of water, but somehow it feels familiar somehow.

But where can Kaname's dorm room be anyway? I looked over to my left and saw a map of the different floors of the Moon Dormitory. What luck! I went over and took a look. Even the rooms in the Moon Dorm are bigger and fancier than the rooms in the Sun Dorm.

Now which one is Kaname's? If I were Kaname, where would I stay? I wonder if since he's a Pureblood, which is a very respected vampire, then maybe his room would be the best one in the Moon Dormitory, the one that is different from all the others.

Perhaps the one that is at the top of Moon Dormitory. I look at the map and saw that the ten floor of this Dorm is the top floor. I examined it and saw a large multiple room dorm that was bigger than the others. It said _**'Dormitory President's Office.'**_ That might be his room. Before Hurricane Katrina in our old house, Mom's office was on the first floor for any patients that needed to see her right away.

I started to walk up the stairs as quietly as I could so I won't have any of the Night Class students catching me here. I can't risk the chance of being turned back around or being attacked by them in their weakened and hungry state. Every now and again, I would see a figure clothed in a black cloak, completely hiding their faces. But I ducked behind any object large enough to hide me. somehow I managed to stay hidden from them and continue my path to Floor 10.

I found a case of stairs that looked like an emergency set in case of danger. They were closed off to the floors. So I can get up to the top floor, without anyone knowing. I headed up the stairs as fast as I could. At one point, I almost went to the door that lead to the rooftop of the Moon Dorm, but luckily, I saw an engraved plate that said, **'Floor 10', **so that was the floor need to be.

After opening the door a tiny bit, I noticed a figure coming. It was Seiren, with her usual stoic face. looking out of every corner of her eyes, to find any intruders. I guess she was staying behind to guard Kaname in his condition. I immediately froze in place, hoping for a small chance that she would sense me behind here. But that was unlikely, since her senses seem sharper than scissors.

However, for some reason, she just kept walking down the hall. I wonder why she didn't catch me. never mind that, I have to get to Kaname fast. I only have ten minutes remaining. Eventually, I found the room with the engraved plate saying _**'Dormitory President's Office.'**_ this is the place. Then I limped up to the room.

Just I was about to approached the double doors that lead to Kaname's room, I jumped and almost yelped; luckily I covered my mouth just in time. I thought I saw my reflection in a mirror. But I took a closer look, it was actually a portrait and the girl in wasn't me at all. She had the same face, eyes and hair as me, but that's where the resemblance falls short.

She looked at least six years older than me, and her auburn hair was curlier and a tad messier. Above all, she was wearing a beautiful flowing lavender, dark purple, and silver off the shoulders dress that reveal half an inch of the top of her shoulders with long flowing hanging pagoda sleeves. She had a silver diamonded and amethyst headband in her hair, a wide empress necklace, and matching earrings with the same stones. In her left hand, she was holding a beautiful pure white rose. She was standing in front of moonlit lake in a mahogany brown chair with red velvet cushions with willows and a grand white stone gazebo with a dark blue roof surrounding it. And what shocked me the most was that she was wearing a diamond rose ring that looked exactly like mine on the same hand she holding the white rose with. Is it the same ring? If so, why do I have it?

I looked closer at the young woman. _"Who is she?"_ I asked myself as I looked deep into her mesmerizing and gentle eyes, _" I feel like I know her."_ it sounds crazy, but could she be this the '_Juuri'_ person that Mr. Cross mistook me for at the airport? If so, I can understand why.

I shook my head to snap out of it. I don't have time to look at this portrait. I only have a few minutes to save Kaname. I grabbed the handles and tried to opened it but it was locked. I guess I could knock on it. I knocked the right door with my right knuckles three times and waited for a response.

After a few seconds, I heard someone get up and cough a few wheezing coughs while approaching the doors. I heard the door unlock and opened revealing a stunned Kaname. _"Yuuki…?"_ he said flabbergasted.

He was wearing his black uniform shirt and white pants, underneath his shirt was a bunch of white cloth bandages, similar to the one I had around my lower right arm last night. It must be to cover up the wounds he received last night, which means for Pureblood vampire, his condition was be worst than I thought it was. His eyes had circles under them, meaning he must have trouble sleeping.

"_How did you sneak pass Seiren and the guards?"_ Kaname asked in a hushed tone, looking back and forth down the halls to see if anyone else was watching this. _"It could be that I have developed a skill for sneaking around when I used to sneak out of the Girl's Home back in New Orleans to escape the owner's ridiculously strict rules, since she was not the nicest woman in the world. Long story."_ I explained.

_"Girl's Home…? Anyway, didn't Takuma and I tell you that I was fine?"_ Kaname said. _"Yeah, but I didn't buy that. A gut feeling I had told me otherwise, Mr. Yagari said that you were in a very bad condition for a Pureblood, and I had a vision that you were going to die if the poison isn't removed before the last stroke of midnight."_ I answered. _"You have visions?"_ Kaname asked surprised. _"Yes, since I was little. About six years old or so."_ I said.

_"look, I'll be fine. Just go back to your apartment."_ he said. _**"NO YOU WON"T!"**_ I exclaimed. _"Why are you just locking yourself up in your room and ignoring help when you're like this? Look at yourself." "It's okay, I'll be fine on my own. I have been on my own for ten years"_ he said softly with a slight hint of sadness and loneliness in his voice. _"On your own?"_ I said. 

Then I remembered what he said about how he was treated, being a Pureblood and all. Being respected like royalty, but being fear for a being the purest bloodline of blood thirtsy beasts. Part of him must have felt like he was an outcast in a way. Could it be that he felt alone for such time to feel that he needs to do things on his own, even suffering like this when he's dying?

_"Well this time you can't deal with this alone… you don't have to deal this alone."_ I said, trying to convince him to let me help him. But he just turned his head to his right away from me, avoiding eye contact. He tried to shut the door on me, but I stopped it before it blocked my sight of him. _**"KANAME PLEASE! WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!"**_ I yelled desperately, _**"THERE'S ONLY FIVE MINUTES TILL MIDNIGHT!"**_ Kaname stood quiet for a minute and then he had another coughing fit.

It was a horrible sound, he was coughing really hard. It must hard to breath, because he was leaning against the door that wasn't open to support himself. It stopped but he was still breathing hard. _"Let me in."_ I demanded, it's now or never. When reliantly, he opened the door wide enough to let me in.

_**Inside Kaname's Dorm Room:**_

I went in and closed the door behind me. I decided to take action and grabbed his left hand firmly and put his arm over my shoulders to support him. _"Yuuki… what are you doing?"_ he asked as I lead him to the bathroom. At least where I thought it was. _"it would probably be best if we do it in here locked where no one can figured out." _I said.

_"Just continue with what you were about to do yesterday."_ I said. Kaname eyes widened at my statement. _"I realized this is the only thing can do for you… no the only thing that can save you."_ I said taking off my denim jacket and dropping it to the tiled floor. _"Yuuki what are you saying?"_ he asked. _**"I know she has such a kind heart but this…" **_he thought to himself.

I went up to him and put my hands on his shoulders so he wouldn't try to escape. I know it's futile with his super strength, but I have to try, he has to do this. _"This is the only way."_ I said as Kaname slid down the wall, taking me with him with his hands firmly on my upper arms, _"Kaname… drink my blood. The poison those vampires injected into you was mutated after drinking my blood. My blood should cure you even if for a bit or a little while." _

His eyes wide at my realization at the cure. _"Yuuki, no you know what will happen if I do drink your blood. I would never forgive myself." _he said. _"Yes… I know…"_ I said as I laid my head close to his chest. I smelled a very comforting scent, it was like roses, eucalyptus, and other expensive smelling scents. It was a very sweet and comforting scent. It helped me with the tension of the situation.

For a moment, he almost gave in to that temptation, his fangs extending. But then he pulled back and tighten his grasp on me. I felt my arms being pierced by something sharp and something dripping down them. It's blood I know it. I steadied my breathing to calm myself and prevent an attack.

Kaname noticed the blood dipping out of my body and had an idea. He lifted his hand to the right side of my neck, lengthened his claws to the sharp point and sliced an opening in it.

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock. Those sounds seemed to be getting louder as it got closer to the final hour of the day. Then just before the chime of the bells of the old grandfather clock, Kaname's lips made contact with the scratched side of my neck to lick and drink the leaking blood and his arms went around me to place his hands on my back, bringing me some peace of mind. It was a little scary, but his arms around me comforted me. Somehow, this felt kind of good.

Then suddenly my eyes started glowing gold again and I saw a dark haired man that looked a lot like Kaname with an ebony haired woman with brown eyes. And then two eyes came into view, one crimson, and one ice blue and those two were on the ground with blood strained and then turned into shattered glass. I jumped at that sight. I used to have nightmares about those eyes, usually around my assumed birthday; it always scarred me out of my skin and made my blood freeze.

I put my left hand on the center of his back. Just as the final stroke of midnight chimed, Kaname was finished drinking and removed his lips from my neck. He's still in one piece, so I guess my blood worked. _"Kaname are you okay?"_ I asked. "_Yeah I feel better, but why did you do this?"_ Kaname asked as he wiped his mouth and my scratches with his left hand. _"Because you're my friend."_ I said. Then I fell unconscious onto his body, hearing his soft and steady heartbeat.

Kaname had a stunned a look on his face. _"I can't believe you did this for me. Even though what you did was forbidden, willingly feeding your blood to a vampire to keep him alive."_ he said with a soft sad smile and stroked my hair with his left hand. "_But why did you feel so insecure? Based on the taste of your blood, I know for a fact that, it wasn't about the bite or the blood I drank from you."_ Kaname said to himself as he put his lips on my claw marks with a purple light. When he removed them from my neck, the marks were gone as if they were never there. He did the same with the claw marks on my arms.

Then he heard the jangling of a dog tag outside the room. The door lever moved, the door opened, and Kiba came though. Kaname leaned me against the wall for moment, unlocked the bathroom door, and went to greet him. _"Hey there Kiba, it's really good to see you."_ he said as he pat his head. Kiba was really happy to see his master well, he yelped happily and wagged his tail while jumping up to him. _"Okay boy, calm down."_ he said.

Kiba's ears perked up when he smelled the scent of a human in the bathroom. He tilted his head in confusion and gave a concerned whimper. _"Oh don't worry boy, she's not a problem we should worry about. She came to help me."_ Kaname explained. Then he went over to me and lifted me into a sitting position. _"Yuuki's really tired, the others could pick up the scent of her blood, and I'm not strong enough to take her back yet, so it would probably be best if she stay here and rest."_ Kaname said

He lifted me in his arms and started to walk to his bedroom. Kiba opened the door for him. _"Thanks, boy."_ he said as he went to lay Yuuki in his king sized canopy bed. He mentally lifted the covers off the bed and lay her on the bed.

_"She won't be able to sleep with that barrette behind her head."_ Kaname stated. Then he lifted my head with his left hand and unclasped my barrette with his right. After that, he took it out, my long hair fell loose in soft waves. _"Wow, she has beautiful hair."_ he stated as his left hand gently caressed the long strands of auburn it hold.

_"The least I can do to repay you back is to heal your ankle."_ he said as he put my barrette on the nightstand, set me back down, then he placed his hands on my twisted left ankle gently stroking it and his lips made contract with the skin. I made a flinched pained face for a split second, but it was gone along with the pain in the ankle. Then he pulled the thick wine red blankets over my body up to my chin to keep me warm.

Before he closed the curtains, he looked at me for a moment. As he finally closed them, he failed to notice that my eyes opened slightly. _"Kaname?"_ I mumbled slightly. I weakly looked down at my body and saw thick covers over me, but my sight was too blurry to see them clearly. Did he put me in my bed? Then I was fast asleep before another thought came to mind.

_**The Next Morning:**_

This smell is sweet and warm. It's Kaname's scent, his warmth. I opened my eyes, clearing my vision. I saw that I was in a very soft bed with pure white silk bed sheets, though they looked gray to me for the thick dark wine colored curtains that surrounded the mattress was blocking the light from outside. For me, I felt like I was sleeping on a soft cloud.

I sat up and tried to remember what happened and noticed that my ankle and neck felt much better. I remembered Kaname's sick condition. _"Oh my gosh! Is he alright?"_ I opened the curtains and nearly fell off the bed. _"Whoa!"_ I yelped. I recovered and got off the bed, but my feet were a little unsteadily. I felt really whoozy.

I slowly walked to the door, careful not to stumble. I opened the door and saw a large black wolf sleeping near the entrance. It whimpered and looked up at me with its big brown eyes.

_**"AAAAAAAAH!"**_ I screamed at the top of my lungs and closed the door quickly.

In the other room, Kaname woke up with start at the sound of my scream and fell off the couch he was sleeping on.

_"Yuuki? Are you okay?"_ he called from the other side of the door as he came to the wolf's side. _"Kaname, be careful there's a horrible wolf outside there!"_ I said. The wolf whined in response to my comment as he wagged his tail slightly. _"Is that what you worried about?"_ he said stunned. _"Of course, but careful you might not strong enough to face him,"_ I said.

Then Kaname just laughed softly. "_Don't worry Yuuki, Kiba wouldn't hurt a fly."_ Kaname said suppressing another laugh. _"Kiba?"_ I asked. _"The wolf you screamed at a moment ago."_ he said, _"He's my animal guardian. Each Pureblood family has one and the Kuran family's are Black Wolves. He helps me when I'm in danger."_

_"So, he's not dangerous?"_ I asked. _"Only when you're on the other end of the battlefield."_ he answered, _"It's okay he won't hurt you."_ _"Okay… if you say so."_ I said as I hesitatingly turned the doorknob.

As soon as I opened the door, Kiba jumped up on top of me. I yelped at the action as I was knocked to the floor. _"Kiba!"_ Kaname scolded. Then I started laughing uncontrollably as Kiba gave me wet slobbery licks on my face. _"That's strange; Kiba isn't normally this friendly with strangers."_ Kaname said with a really surprised look on his face, _"He's pretty much a puppy once you get to know him better."_

"_He's pretty much still is. How old is he?"_ I asked as I got up petting Kiba's soft fur as he wagged his tail wildly. _"The same age as me, eighteen."_ Kaname answered. _"What? Then how can he still look so young?"_ I asked, _"He_ _looks more like he's about a year and a half." "You see when a Pureblood is born, a new guardian is born. And the reason, he's so young is because the animal guardian ages a month for every year old the Pureblood is. So that's why his body is that of a one and a half year old wolf." _he explained as he pulled Kiba off of me. _"I see."_ I said as he helped me up as I was still a little wobblely.

After I got back up, I noticed that Kaname was only wearing his uniform pants on, revealing his very well toned chest and torso, like they were carved by a master artist. The bandages that he wore last night were gone. I guess my blood did heal his wounds after all. My face was as red as a tomato as I looked at his chest.

_"Anyway, are you okay?" _I asked concerned about his condition, looking away from his chest, but looking back every now and again. _"Yes, I'm fine. Your blood really helped. What about you? How do you feel?"_ Kaname asked. _"I'm okay, but I feel a little dizzy."_ I answered, _"This isn't the side effects of being a new ex-human vampire is it?" "Yuuki, I didn't bite you, I used my claws to made an opening in your neck and I licked the blood that oozed out .I healed your neck and ankle."_ he explained. _"Oh I see."_ I said.

As soon as I finished talking, my sight got fuzzy and started to fall to the ground. Luckily, I landed against Kaname's bare chest and he gently held me again in his arms. His left hand cradling my head, tangled in my long locks, and his right hand circled my waist. I could hear his heartbeat again; it was stronger and healthier than it was last night.

_"Are you okay?"_ he asked. _"I think so."_ I said embarrassed about being held like this, but it was very comfortable and safe here. _"I've taken a little too much blood. I'm sorry."_ he said. _"it's okay as long as you recovered."_ I said as he placed me securely on my feet, still holding me.

_"It's funny; ten years ago, I saved your life, and last night, you've saved mine."_ Kaname stated in a soft voice. _"I guess this means we're even."_ I stated as I stood up on my own, still a little unsteady.

"_How about I bring you home?"_ Kaname offered. _"Are you sure you're up to it?"_ I asked concerned,_ "I mean you just healed from your wounds."_ _"Don't worry, I'll be okay." _he reassured me. In an instance, he put the rest of his uniform on, grabbed my stuff, scoop me up into his arms, my left shoulder touching his right, and ran out the window and through the grounds.

_**At the Balcony of my Apartment, an Instant Later:**_

Before anyone could say _'moonlight'_, we were at the balcony of my apartment. _"Thanks." _I said with a blush still on my face. _"Will you be able to come to school today?"_ Kaname asked. _"I think I'll be fine."_ I stated. _"well, take care."_ he said as he was about to leave.

_"Wait a minute!"_ I said. He stopped and turned around to face me. _"What about you? Will you be okay to go tonight?"_ I asked. _"I'm not sure, but we'll see."_ he answered. With that, he jumped off and started to walk back to the Moon Dorm.

After he left, my mind flashed back to when he held me in his dorm room, and when he held me this morning. It just felt so good, I'm pretty sure my cheeks were rosy red by now. Also my heart felt like it was about to explode. Then I realized that I was going to be late for school. I quickly put my school shirt over my tank top, fixed my hair, put on the rest of my uniform and left for school.

_**As Kaname was Walking Back to the Moon Dorms:**_

Kaname was deep in thoughts about Yuuki's actions. Not that he wasn't grateful, but she didn't understand the full consequences. All in all, Kaname felt that he had to keep her safe from now on.

_"A vampire that gently holds a young girl after drinking her blood huh?"_ said a certain voice. Kaname turned to his left and saw Toga standing besides a tree, smoking another cigarette.

_"I don't really care why you chose to give that girl special treatment, but regardless what your feelings for her are, of course you know what she's has done. In our world, it's a crime to keep a vampire regardless of rank alive, by giving one's own blood as bait."_ he said as he continued smoking, _"And you know the consequences yourself, and yet you act like a perfect honor student and I don't like it. So much for the pacifist. How did it feel drinking her tempting blood as she was turning into a monster?"_

This really pushed Kaname's button. He looked at Toga as he sent a small surge of power at him. Truth be told it was a little stronger than before. Luckily, Kaname stopped it in time and it only knocked the tip of the cigarette to the ground next to Toga's feet, little surprised that he didn't know his own strength for once.

_"Look, you can do whatever you want with me about this matter, but leave Yuuki out this, she didn't know."_ Kaname threatened as he walked away, "_And besides she's still human."_ This left a suspicious look on Toga's face.

_**Later that day, in my Classes:**_

_"Are you okay Yuuki?"_ Yori asked before class started. _"Yeah, you look really tired." _Naddy said. _"Just have lack of sleep from studying and the twisted ankle was keeping me up most of the night."_ I fibbed, _"But it's feeling a lot better today. In fact, I think I can dance today." "That's good."_ Naddy exclaimed putting her hands together.

Then class started a little later than usual, where was Mr. Yagari anyway? He better not have hurt Kaname. He better be there this evening for Mr. Yagari's sake. I still think that Mr. Cross should fire and replace him.

_**Later that Evening, Outside the Moon Dorm Gates:**_

We had an uneventful dance class and we were at the Moon Dorm gates awaiting the Night Class. I was leaning against the base of a tree hoping to see Kaname walking to class.

I was holding my hands together playing with my fingers, praying that he would be alright. Of course he might still need some rest to recover from the poison. I relieved that I wasn't turned into a vampire, if I was, I'm not sure if I would be able to stomach any type of blood.

Then the gates of the Moon Dorm opened, the screams of the crazy fan girls rose above all sounds, and the Night Class students came out one by one. I scanned the crowd of the Night Class, hoping he will be there. The Knights came out, Takuma leading the rear, but I couldn't see him. I guess he wasn't feeling well enough to attend class. _"Hey Kaname, are you coming?"_ Takuma said. Then out of the gates, he was there, a little tired looking, but he was there.

His fans screamed a little louder than they usually, now that he's back. as for me, I was so relieved to see Kaname on his way to attend class, but some reason; he was looking at me with a concerned look on his face. I wonder why? He's okay, and I'm still a human. Is there something I don't about? I don't know why, but no matter what I won't regret what I did for him.

_***Don't forget to read my own One-shot of a version of Vampire Knight Episode 15, 'A Different Course of Action'. Please comment and Review of what you like of it. And thank you for your patience.**_

_**Don't forget to read, comment, review, and recommend my other fanfictions to others, you might just like them as well.**_


	10. Vampire Knight Episode 7 Part 1

_***Don't forget to read my own One-shot of a version of Vampire Knight Episode 15, 'A Different Course of Action' and another one about Yuuki cutting her long hair, in 'A Treasure for a Treasure.' Please comment and Review of what you like of them. **_

_**I have also released a prequel for this fanfic about Kaname and Yuuki's parents, Rido, a bit of Jacob, and Kaname and Yuuki's Births. From the first meeting of Hikaru Daiya and Haruka Kuran to the moment Yuuki and Kaname first met in the snow after her parents were killed. It's called the Bloody Paths that have become intertwined. I hope you will all like it.**_

_**And thank you for your patience.**_

_**Please keep an open mind. Give lots of reviews and comment what you like about the chapter of this story and tell me how I can improve this fanfiction.**_

_*******************VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGES BELOW!*******************_

_**Don't forget to read, comment, review, and recommend my other fanfictions to others, you might just like them as well.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**Episode 7:**_

_**The Childhood I can mostly remember Part 1**_

_**At School:**_

__It has been three days since I gave my blood to Kaname. I have recovered a bit from the anemia and the hemophobia, and things have returned to normal…well as normal as things get around here. And Kaname seems to be getting better everyday.

I went to the Moon Dorm gates whenever the Night Class comes out to go to class. I want to make sure that Kaname is still alright. For some reason, Kaname gave me a look as well. It looked like a mixture between happiness to see a good friend or something and concern. I don't know why, but I wish I knew.

_**Meanwhile, in a Room Tomiko was in, the Next Day, before Dance Class:**_

_"That American's really is a pain in the neck."_ Tomiko exclaimed, _"Ever since I saw him, I knew he was the one for me. I dedicated my life in order to become his destined one. And that girl's ruining everything. She comes along and suddenly he has eyes only for her. What's so special about her anyway, besides the fact that she's from another country. And many people in our class seem to be fond of her and the dance teacher seems to favor her over me." _

"_Maybe I can find some dirt on her."_ she said, _"I know that she doesn't live in the dorms for one thing, but what else."_ For awhile, she paced back and forth thinking about her next move. _"Maybe, I could look into her school profile through that computer."_ she said.

She walked over to the computer and typed in her student password, went to the school website, clicked the link to the student profiles, and clicked on Franklin, Yuuki. She read her profile and found something interesting. _"So that's her story."_ she said. Tomiko read everything she could and left for dance class.

_**Dance Class, Later that Day:**_

I had a great class today, I feeling much better today. The effects of both of the anemia and hemophobia must have worn off completely by now. _"Very good, Yuuki. You really improved over the past few days and you seem much better." _ The teacher said. _"Thanks."_ I said as I was catching my breath.

I was talking to the other students and Naddy kept commenting my dancing. Then Tomiko came next to me and she had a smug look on her face. _"Do any of you know what started the American Revolution, who fought in it, how long did the war take, who lead the American army, and who won?"_ she asked. _"That would be unfair representation of American and British government, it was fought between Americans, French, Spanish, and other rebels against the other side, the British and Hessians, it took eight years, and the Americans won with the leadership of George Washington who later became the first president of the United States."_ I answered automatically.

_ "Wow, that's impressive."_ A male student said. _"Of course, she was raised by a history teacher."_ Tomiko added. _"Of a fancy university?"_ a female student asked. _"No, of a small time public school. And as it turns out he married a psychologist with a low salary and they adoptive her when she was young."_ She said. _"What?! Yuuki's the adoptive daughter of a small time psychologist and history teacher?"_ a male student asked.

_"So? That shouldn't matter. So what if my parents don't have fancy jobs and I'm not their real daughter. __**WHATEVER YOUR PROBLEM IS, TAKE IT UP WITH ME, BUT LEAVE MY FAMILY OUT OF THIS! WE MAY NOT BE RELATED BY BLOOD, WE'RE STILL A FAMILY!"**_ I yelled.

_"Miss America, do you know what kind of lives the students at this academy have?" _Tomiko asked. _"I know that in the Night Class, they are either from noble families or are or have relatives who are celebrities, businessmen, or politicians."_ I answered. _"Yes, and some of them are even descend from royalty, like the Kuran family, which is over ten thousand years old."_ she stated.

I wonder if that's really true. I know he's treated like royalty since he's an endangered Pureblood, so in a way it's true. _"If you want my option…"_ she said. _"We don't."_ I stated bluntly. _"Someone with no past is no better than a commoner."_ she finished. That last statement really pierced me in the chest as small tears of frustration and not feeling that I belong started to fall out of my eyes. The fear of what my unknown past is an unhappy one of being abandoned was never a pleasant thought in my mind or heart.

_"Let's face it, a commoner such as yourself has no place here at Cross Academy. And for someone with no past whatsoever, you don't belong anywhere."_ Tomiko said. With that comment, I burst into tears and ran out of the room.

_"That Tomiko went too far this time!"_ Naddy exclaimed furiously. _"I agree, I don't know how she found out, but sticking her nose in someone else's private life is totally unacceptable."_ Yori said just as angry.

_"Did you see the look on that commoner's face? That was priceless!"_ Tomiko said, suppressing a wicked laugh. She was expecting everyone to laugh with her, but they just stared at her coldly and left the room. _"What?"_ Tomiko said to herself when she realized that she was alone.

_**Outside the School as the Night Class was coming out:**_

___"You sure have been doing better lately huh Kaname."_ Takuma said with a cheerful smile, glad that his friend was out of danger. _"Yeah, since I have gotten a lot of rest." _Kaname said, trying to hide the truth of his recovery.

Then suddenly, Yuuki came running in front of them and she almost ran into Kaname. _"Careful!"_ Takuma said. _"Watch it!"_ Hanabusa exclaimed. While the others were trying to regain their footing, Kaname caught a glimpse of Yuuki's face as she ran past. There was a heartbreaking look on her face and tears were dropping uncontrollably.

_ "That was Yuuki Franklin right?"_ Hanabusa asked the others. _"That was most unladylike, even for a mere human girl."_ Ruka said untactful. Kaname gave her a slight glare and she became quiet with a remorseful look on her face. Then he looked back at Yuuki's repeating form with a troubled look on his face. _**"Why was she crying?"**_ he asked himself.

_**At my Apartment, Fifteen Minutes Later:**_

I ran all the way back to my apartment and up to my room. I was in the doorway catching up to my breath and trying to dry my tears. I couldn't stop thinking about those horrible things Tomiko said, I know I shouldn't let them take me to heart, but I don't need her to remind me, about how unknown my past is and how I can't decide where I really belong until I know. I know that better than anyone else.

Exhausted from running and crying, I threw myself onto my bed, crying some more. I have always known that there's a possibility that I could have been abandoned, I could have been separated from my real parents, or they could have died in an accident or something, and even they could have committed suicide or they were possibly murdered. I know those are the possibilities, and I wonder if I'll accept it when I learn the truth.

I lifted my head slightly from my pillow and looked to my right to look at the old white stuffed rabbit with a pink nose that I had for ten years. I held that rabbit that faithful snowy night that Kaname saved me a decade ago. It looked like it was made of very fine material for a stuff animal and a possibly an expensive one at that, and homemade, nonetheless. It must have been a gift or something. Whoever gave this to me must have loved me, right?

I can easily remember these past ten years, why can't remember at least the two years before that day? Then my mind flashed to the moment after Kaname had saved me on that faithful day.

_**In the Field, Ten Years Ago:**_

_"Is everything alright? I'm Kaname, what's your name?"_ the eight year old boy asked. But I said nothing, how do I talk anyway? I don't know what is what or even who I am. _"What's wrong, can't you talk?"_ he asked. But still I said nothing.

I looked at my blood-strained mittens and trembled a little bit. Out of curiosity, I lifted my right hand to stiff the red liquid. But doing so only increased my trembling. _"Don't touch that."_ the boy said, grabbing my hand, _"You shouldn't be out here alone. Come here, I'll take you to town."_

He was about to walk away, he stopped as he turned and saw me unable to move. _"Can't you move at all?"_ he asked. I just stood there shivering from the cold and from fear. Then he bent down and wrapped his warm, gentle arms around me and all the cold disappeared at once.

_"You're scared aren't you?"_ he asked, _"it's okay, it's alright now."_ he said gently. I sighed and breathed in the comforting scent, that spot wasn't strained by blood; it only smelled of roses, and eucalyptus. _"I'll carry you to the town then."_ the boy said as he lifted me into his arms and walked towards the town.

_**In Town, Ten Years Ago**__**:**_

We managed to make it into town; he looked left and right to find anywhere to find help. But help found us. _**"HEY YOU KID!"**_ a policeman yelled startling the boy, making the him jump around, _**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT?"**__ "You got good timing sir, I found this girl in the woods and she needs help." _the boy explained.

The policeman got a look at me perplexed. _"What's a sweet little girl like her doing in a forest like that? And what's with all the blood?"_ he asked. _"I don't know she doesn't seem to know how to talk. And as how the blood, there was a…drunk man attacking her."_ the boy explained.

_"What attacked this innocent little girl? That's it we better go to the station and figure out what to do about this situation. Come on son, let's go."_ the policeman said pushing him to the direction of the station.

_**In the Police Station, Ten Years Ago:**_

_"That's the story."_ the boy said as he finishing explaining. _"No wonder that little sweetie is so shaken up. But that still doesn't explain why such a young girl was out in the forest by herself with no grown ups, except for that insane drunk."_ the chief said, his arms crossed.

I was sitting on a chair with the boy in the chair to the left of me, looking around as everything was mysterious to me. A policeman gave me a strange shiny yellow and brown thing. _"Here eat up."_ he said. Curious about what was in front of me; I took a big scoop with my hand and spattered it over my face. The boy next to me turned his head away and suppressed a small laugh.

_ "That's pretty cute." _the chief said, _"Anyway, since she seems to have lost all her memories and those of how to function, or talk. She probably needs to get to a doctor, but it's too late, so we have to wait for tomorrow. My mother runs a small inn near here. I'll put a call in to her and see if she has a room for her to stay in."_ the chief said.

"_Could you give us your home phone number, so we can call your parents?"_ the policeman next to him asked picking up the phone on the chief's desk. _"I'm afraid my parents died three days ago sir."_ the boy answered. _"Oh sorry sonny; is there anyone else, aunts, uncles, grandparents?"_ the policeman asked. _"The only people close to family were my godparents, I was on my way to see them, but it turns out that they and their whole town was wiped out."_ he answered.

"_That's terrible."_ the chief exclaimed. _"Would it be alright if I stay at the inn as well? I would like to see that the girl is alright."_ the boy asked. _"I'm not sure. Are you positive there isn't anyone who can look after you?"_ the policeman asked. _"Please can't I stay there for the night?"_ the boy pleaded, as if he didn't want to go the people who can look after him. _"Alright, but just give me your name and we'll take you there."_ the chief agreed. And with that, the chief drove us to his mother's inn.

_**At the Inn, a Half an Hour Later:**_

_"There you are dears, have a good night's sleep and we'll go to the clinic first thing in the morning."_ the inn keeper said and she put us in bed. She had just given us a meal, and washed us up. I didn't have much since I didn't know anything that was in front of me. The boy and me were sharing a room with separate beds; however, it looked like he didn't want to go to sleep.

He was just reading a square thing in front of him, with the word _'Precious Things'_ and small blue wet looking objects were escaping from his eyes. _"It's alright; I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry"_ I heard him say to himself. He looks so sad, I wonder why. What are those things coming from his eyes? I couldn't fully comprehend it all, but I felt I had to do something.

I climbed out of my bed, went onto his bed, and tugged on his elbow. When he acknowledged me, quickly wiped his tears and pretended as if nothing was wrong. _"It's okay, I'm not crying."_ he reassured with those things slipping down his cheeks.

I went closer to him and wrapped my arms around him and then I softly stroked his head, this felt similar somehow, as if someone did for me. Suddenly, the wet things appeared from his eyes again and he strange sounds for a few minutes.

Then he wiped his eyes and sighed. _"Well, we better get to bed. We got a big day tomorrow."_ he said. But I stayed put and my hand was holding onto his sleeve. _"What's wrong? Your bed's over there."_ he said. But I just stared at him; I wanted to stay close to him, I was too scared to be alone. _"You want to stay here with me?"_ he asked. I nodded. He lifted the covers of his bed and I slipped in. I struggled into his chest and after awhile, I fell asleep in his warm embrace.

_**At the Town Clinic, the Next Morning:**_

The boy was still really sleepy even through he slept the whole night. We had some breakfast and we arrived at the clinic where the doctor examined me. _"Well, what do you think doctor?"_ the boy asked. _"Well, it doesn't appear that she bumped her head. It could be long-term amnesia from trauma or something. And it seems to affect most of her motor skills and common sense. But it seems that the memories of her basic functions will come back eventually."_ he diagnosed.

_"So she can be helped?"_ the boy asked. _"Yes, but unfortunately we don't have the necessary means here in this clinic. For a case of this magnitude, we might need a professional psychologist. I know a good one in America, in the city of New Orleans. This child needs help and there's a good foster society that will help her."_ the doctor informed. _"That's good news."_ the boy said.

_"What about you lad? Surely there must be someone who can take care of you." _the doctor said. _"Well…"_ the boy started to say. Then the door to the clinic slammed opened. A tall man with blonde hair and beard with icy blue eyes came in with an angered look at his face.

_"I'm looking for a young boy by the name of Kaname Kuran. Is he here?"_ the man asked. _"Right over there."_ A nurse said pointing to the boy in the chair. The boy did not look happy to see him.

_"There you are, where have you been?"_ the man asked. _"I was trying to get to my godparents but I didn't make in time, and then I found this girl, she seemed to have lost her parents and her memory, and so I brought her here to get help."_ the boy explained. _"Young Lord, we have just lost your parents and we can not afford to lose the heir to the Kuran family. You shouldn't be with the likes of her anyway."_ the man sneered.

_"What are you doing here anyway, Ichio?"_ the boy asked. _"Well you need a guardian until you're of age correct. I have come to take you back with me to my home."_ the man said. _"What?"_ he said getting a little scared. _"You heard me now come along."_ the man said as he grabbed him roughly. I stood up for a minute and reached towards him, but the old man dragged the boy away. _"I can't believe that you came involved yourself with the likes of that human. And a nameless scrawny dirty orphan of all people."_ The old man said with disgust as he took the boy away from my sight as the door closed. _"No wonder he didn't tell us his possibilities of people to look after him." _the doctor stated.

I wanted to run after him, but the nurse stopped me. _"Now it's okay sweetie. The boy's in good hands now, don't worry. Now we'll help you prepare to go to America so you can recover and hopefully get your memories back. And the foster society will find a good foster home and a cute little girl like you will find a good family in no time."_ she said reassuringly, although she didn't seem sure herself.

Then the nurse took me to the local foster society to prepare to go to a strange new world. I wonder if the boy would really be okay. I wonder if I will be okay. I guess only time will tell. Will I ever see that boy again?

_***Don't forget to read my own One-shot of a version of Vampire Knight Episode 15, 'A Different Course of Action'. Please comment and Review of what you like of it. And thank you for your patience.**_

_**Don't forget to read, comment, review, and recommend my other fanfictions to others, you might just like them as well.**_


	11. Vampire Knight Episode 7 Part 2

_***Don't forget to read my own One-shot of a version of Vampire Knight Episode 15, 'A Different Course of Action' and another one about Yuuki cutting her long hair, in 'A Treasure for a Treasure.' Please comment and Review of what you like of them. **_

_**I have also released a prequel for this fanfic about Kaname and Yuuki's parents, Rido, a bit of Jacob, and Kaname and Yuuki's Births. From the first meeting of Hikaru Daiya and Haruka Kuran to the moment Yuuki and Kaname first met in the snow after her parents were killed. It's called the **__**Bloody Paths that have become intertwined**__**. I hope you will all like it.**_

_**And thank you for your patience.**_

_***In case you were wondering about some of the sentences, this is some little Yuuki's POV since she doesn't know much at this point.**_

_**Please keep an open mind. Give lots of reviews and comment what you like about the chapter of this story and tell me how I can improve this fanfiction.**_

_*********************__**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGES BELOW!**__*********************_

_**Don't forget to read, comment, review, and recommend my other fanfictions to others, you might just like them as well.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**Episode 7**__**:**_

_**The Childhood I can mostly remember Part 2**__**:**_

_**New Orleans, Ten Years ago**__**:**_

__It was a whole day since I had left the country on that metal thing in the sky. I was now in a mysterious new world. It was a lot warmer here than it was in that other place. There were strange all around, along with strange smells, and people in odd costumes. All of this was so strange for me and I don't know what anything is.

A woman working for the people who were helping me named Mrs. Willgood escorted me to a new place which she said I would be staying for awhile. I was really nervous about this place; something was telling me that it was not a good place to stay. I was still feeling wobbly, it was still hard for me to walk, I knew that I just have to put one foot in front of the other, but I keep stepping on the front of my feet instead.

I stopped in place, still holding Mrs. Willgood's hand. I had what they called a backpack with a bunch of stuff from Japan and stopping almost threw me off balance. She noticed my nervousness of the situation, and stooped down to talk to me. _"It's okay honey, you'll find a nice family to take you in no time at all."_ she reassured. Then she stood up and hit her hand on the building.

A moment later, the a part of it opened and a tall pale blonde haired woman with black thing in front of her eyes, which looked really mean. Something about her made me more uneasy now; she doesn't seem that she's a very nice person.

"_Are you Miss Hedge?"_ Mrs. Willgood asked._ "I am."_ she said bluntly, _"Is this the new girl?" "Yes, she is."_ Mrs. Willgood answer. _"What's her name?"_ Miss Hedge asked. _"She lost her memories of her past and her functions, so she can't talk and therefore she never told us her name. Her motor skills have even weaken." _she explained. _"I see."_ Miss Hedge said.

We went in and it wasn't a very cheerful place and it doesn't look like it was well taken care of. _"This place looks like it could use a bit of improvement. Christmas is coming after all."_ Mrs. Willgood said. _"Well I could get decorations, but I would need to buy more decorations."_ She said.

Mrs. Willgood opened the thing that she was carrying and pulled out some green rectangular paper and handed it to Miss Hedge. _"This is for her treatments, her psychologist is Mrs. Himeko Franklin at Bayou Grove."_ she said. And Miss Hedge accepted it gladly.

"_I was hoping that we can show her to the other girls as well."_ Mrs. Willgood said. She started to walk forward, but Miss Hedge blocked her way. _"They are studying, they take their homeschooling seriously."_ she said. _"Alright then, I'll leave her to you." _she said, _"take care."_ Then she left.

The woman in front of me looked at me and grabbed my arm and put me on something hard and brown. I looked up and saw other girls doing different kinds of things, could this be what she called studying. One had a metal thing and was running it along a cloth on a table. Another had a stick with a bunch of hairs on the bottom and was moving it back and forth across the ground.

"_I'll have one of the girls show you around."_ she said. _**"WILMA!"**_ _"Yes, Miss Hedge?"_ an older girl with light brown skin and long tight brown curly hairs said as she came in. _"New girl here, very young, way cuter than you, would probably go very fast." _the woman said, _"this is Wilma and she'll show you round. I have some errands to run, I'll be back by dark. Wilma, you're in charge."_

With that, she left. _"No doubt shopping for new overpriced clothes or jewelry again."_ the girl said under her breath. Then she looked over at me. _"Scared?"_ she asked and I just moved my head up and down like that lady in Japan showed me. _"You'll get used to it."_ she said, _"what's your name?"_ I didn't say anything; I'm not even sure how to say it even if I do remember.

Wilma waited for an answer but still nothing. _"What's wrong? Can't you talk?" _she asked. I moved my head left and right. _"Well anyway, let me introduce you to the other girls here."_ she said taking my hand and leading me to the place where the other girls were. For a moment, my mind flashed back to that boy when he reached his hand for mine.

"_Well this is the new girl, name unknown."_ Wilma said, _"This is Jill, Molly, Angie, May, and Teresa."_ There were different colored fuzzy things on their heads, and they were wearing plain white clothes, and all of them had sad looks on their faces.

Jill had light brown hair that went past her shoulders and brown eyes, Molly had black hair that twisted into one strand and dark eyes, Angie had really wavy red hair and pretty green eyes, May had yellow hair that went down to her chin and blue eyes, and Teresa had really short brown hair and purple eyes.

"_What happened to your parents?"_ Angie asked. I say nothing, even if I could remember to speak, I still can't remember what happened before that boy saved me. _"What's wrong cat got your tongue?"_ Molly asked. _"Molly!"_ Jill scolded. _"May be losing her parents made quiet or something, or she can't talk at all, you know like a mute."_ May said.

"_More like she's so scared of the Hedgehog that she can't speak, like we all were when we first saw her. Remember?"_ Wilma stated. _"Oh yeah! Miss Hedgehog the overdressed tyrant of the home."_ Teresa said, acting like her. _"Careful, she has eyes on the back of her spines."_ Molly teased.

"_Don't worry we won't let a little cutie like you get hurt."_ Jill said, _"We agreed that we should look after the ones that aren't in elementary school yet." "Don't recall any of us coming to that conclusion, but we should anyway."_ Wilma said, _"I'll show to our room."_ We walked up the stairs for the rest of the building and I have a feeling that I don't want to be here.

_**Later that Night**__**:**_

I was outside on a black metal thing, holding the thing called a stuffed rabbit and looking at the pretty thing around my neck and at other buildings with the pretty lights on. I also looked at the pretty white lights in the dark blue space above us; there was even a large white circle brighter than all the little lights around it. I can't help but look in wonder as everything looks so new to me. For reason, I thought about the boy again when I looked at the large circle.

Then I hear a noise behind, I sharply turned around and saw Wilma looking out through a hole in the place. _"What are you doing out here, Miss Hedge is going to be here any minute now, it's almost lights out."_ she said. I didn't understand what that meant, but I should probably get where she is now.

_"What are those?"_ she asked, pointing to the thing in my arms and around my neck. Again, I just stayed quiet. _"Either way, those are very nice, but you better keep those hidden from the Hedgehog. This means, you do not, repeat, DO NOT let her see them."_ Wilma said.

Then there were noises outside the room, which might be her. I immediately, hid the thing around my neck underneath the thing I was wearing, and Wilma took the rabbit and put behind that hole I went through. And Jill hid something under the thing on the thing she was sitting on. Then she came in, looking at us oddly. _"What is going on in here?" _she asked. We just stood quiet.

Then she looked over at Jill and sighed. _"What did I say about toys?"_ she said, taking a little person from her. _**"NO! THAT'S MINE!"**_ Jill yelled as she tried to hold on to it. _"Not anymore."_ Hedgehog said, as she pulled it of her hands. Then she left saying she had to do some errands and that Wilma was in charge.

Then Jill collapsed and small wet drops came out of her eyes and made sounds that sounded sad. _"Don't worry Jill, it will be alright."_ Wilma said. _**"NO IT WON'T! WE ALL KNOW WHERE IT'S GOING! IT'S NEVER COMING BACK!"**_ she said. What does he mean by that?

As if she knows what I was thinking, May answered my question. _"Miss Hedge is taking her doll to the basement, the bottom room, to be burn in the inclinator. It will be destroyed."_ she said. How can she do that? That doll must be really important to Jill, if she wanted back so badly. However, we did nothing as we just went to go to sleep.

Some time had passed, and I couldn't sleep, I kept thinking about how sad Jill was. I just can't stand by. I have to find her doll. May said that it was in the bottom room, in something called in the inclinator. Then that's where I should go.

I went downstairs, but I couldn't find anything that has Jill's doll. Then I heard a scary noise coming from behind a door to my left. I opened it and there was more stairs. Maybe that's the basement. At first, I didn't want to go near that sound, but if the doll's down there I had to get it.

I slowly went down the stairs and saw a black metal thing that had holes in it. I looked through the holes I saw the doll. I headed towards the thing, trying to find some way to get to the doll. I saw something that looked like it was closing the entrance to it. I lifted it up and opened the door. I climbed into it and crawled towards the doll. The floor beneath me moved and the doll got close to the red thing that held too hot for my comfort.

I thought about getting out, but I have to get that doll for Jill. Just before it could get any closer, I grabbed it and immediately scrambled out of there. I closed the door and went back to the room the other girls were in, before I get into anymore trouble.

_**The Next Day:**_

The next morning, everyone got up. Jill especially, looked sad; I decided to give her the doll. _"Hey why are you so dirty?"_ she said. I said nothing and just hold out her doll. _"How did you get this?"_ she said as she took the doll in her arms. _"She must have found the basement and got it out."_ Wilma said. _"Oh thank you so much."_ Jill said in much gratitude. _"But still, don't do something like that again!"_ Wilma said looking mad. I nodded in response.

Before we knew it; we were doing the things that the girls did last day. I was really hungry; all we had was some blue wet stuff and some sort of hard brown stuff. I'm starting to understand why they looked so sad.

(Switching to No one's point of view now)

_"Come on Angie, we should at least clean out the Hedgehog's room."_ Wilma said. They started picking up clothes and organizing stuff on her dresser and then something caught her eye. _"What's this?"_ she asked. She picked up the piece of paper and read it.

"_Oh no!"_ she exclaimed. _"What's wrong?"_ Angie asked. _"It says here that the new girl is suffering from a case of amnesia and it has affected most of her motor skills and her ability to speak, and she was supposed to go to someone named Himeko Franklin at noon for therapy and hopefully regain her memory."_ she explained. _"That's the reason she can't talk, she can't remember anything, she probably doesn't even know what a single thing is; she might not even remember her own name. The money that Miss Hedge took yesterday must be to pay for the therapy."_ Angie exclaimed.

"_That's it!"_ Wilma said, banging on the dresser. _"What's it?"_ she asked. _"The hedgehog has gone too far this time. That girl could get worst, if we don't get her therapy soon."_ Wilma said. _"What are you going to do about it?"_ Angie asked. Wilma thought about it for awhile and then gave her an answer. _"I'm going to get her to the appointment."__  
><span>_

_***Don't forget to read my own One-shot of a version of Vampire Knight Episode 15, 'A Different Course of Action'. Please comment and Review of what you like of it. And thank you for your patience.**_

_**Don't forget to read, comment, review, and recommend my other fanfictions to others, you might just like them as well.**_


	12. Vampire Knight Episode 7 Part 3

_***Don't forget to read my own One-shot of a version of Vampire Knight Episode 15, 'A Different Course of Action' and another one about Yuuki cutting her long hair, in 'A Treasure for a Treasure.' Please comment and Review of what you like of them. **_

_**I have also released a prequel for this fanfic about Kaname and Yuuki's parents, Rido, a bit of Jacob, and Kaname and Yuuki's Births. From the first meeting of Hikaru Daiya and Haruka Kuran to the moment Yuuki and Kaname first met in the snow after her parents were killed. It's called the **__**Bloody Paths that have become intertwined**__**. I hope you will all like it.**_

_**And thank you for your patience.**_

_***In case you were wondering about some of the sentences, this is some little Yuuki's POV since she doesn't know much at this point.**_

_**Please keep an open mind. Give lots of reviews and comment what you like about the chapter of this story and tell me how I can improve this fanfiction.**_

_*********************__**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGES BELOW!**__*********************_

_**Don't forget to read, comment, review, and recommend my other fanfictions to others, you might just like them as well.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**Episode 7**__**:**_

_**The Childhood I can mostly remember Part 3**__**:**_

_**New Orleans, Ten Years ago**__**:**_

I was just staring out of the hole in the wall. There were so many different things out there. I just wish I knew what they were. That scary woman left in a green hard looking thing and left us in the building.

After a while, Wilma came in with a sort of no funny business look on her face. What does she want? She touched my head and looked at it for some friend. "Come on. We have an appointment to go to." she said. Where are we going? "Come on, we have to be there by noon." she said. With that, I came to her and she took my right hand. "Miss Hedge won't be back for about two hours, but we need to be done and back before then." she said.

When walked outside I was in complete awe. There was so much wonderful sights, smells, and sounds. I wanted to explore and see them for myself, but Wilma had a firm hand on mine. We walked along a long blue thing with large white things with turning circles on them were on of it. It was very pretty. The sounds I heard were a perfect pattern and it made me want to move.

And that's what I did. I moved my hips left and right and tapped my feet in rhythm to it. "What are you doing?" Wilma said half laughing, "You silly goose." I must have looked funny to her, but moving like this to these sounds feel so familiar and natural to me. "Come on, we're going to be late.

Awhile later, we arrived at a building that was on top of large thick sticks. "Well, this is the place. I think the office is on the first floor." Wilma said. We walked up to it and she touched a small circle on the wall and there was a dinging sound.

A moment later, a woman with a long brown fuzzy thing parted into two parts came out. She looked at us weirdly and then she said. "Yes, I can help you?" she asked. "This girl had an appointment at noon." Wilma said. "What? Are you two alone? Where Miss Hedge?" she asked. "Um…she had a more pressing matter so she asked me to escort her here?" Wilma said. That's not true, why is she saying that?

"You?" the woman asked. "I'm the oldest so I'm the most responsible." Wilma said, "Miss Hedge told me to make sure I get all the important matters of her appointments and she'll take care of them." "alright then, I'm Himeko Franklin and I'll be… what's her name? oh! Never mind, I forgot that she forgot!" she said. Half-laughing, "Anyway come in…?" she said. –"Wilma Edwards." Wilma said. "Okay, come in." Himeko said.

It was such a nice place, the walls were white in a calming effect on me. There was an opening in the wall that showed the long blue thing. There was large objects on the floor, made of tough yet soft stuff. There were also many different things on the walls, and things on those things.

"Alright the first we should do is try to figure out the cause of the amnesia." Himeko said. "Well it can't be due to a head injury, because I checked and it seems perfectly fine." Wilma said. "It appears so, it could also be a difficulty with her brain, like a tumor, brain inflammation, a stroke, a seizure, lack of oxygen to the brain, possible drug abuse, but not likely, or disease. It is more likely to be due to emotional shock or trauma." Himeko said. "What do you mean?" Wilma asked. "Well there could have been a crime, an accident, or some other horrible incident where she could have seen someone die." she said.

After they finished talking, Himeko did a bunch of things to me and she made a deep breathing sound. "Well, her brain's perfectly fine. So it must be the third." she said. "Well what can be done?" Wilma asked. "Basically she had transient global amnesia, which means she has forgotten everything, her name, events, and especially who she was before she got amnesia. There's no treatment for her, it's possible she will remember on her own, but we can help her along. Basically, all she needs is tender loving care. We can give lessons about the alphabet, numbers, speaking, what is what, you know the basics." Himeko said. "I doubt she will get tender loving care back at the prison." Wilma said to herself. "What was that?" Himeko asked. "Nothing?" she said. Why is she doing that again?

Then we heard a loud scary sound that sounded like something was breaking from somewhere else in the house. Himeko got up and left in a hurry. We followed after her out of worry.

There we saw a man with yellow fuzzy stuff on his head, wearing a brown thing around his body, down on the ground on four of his limbs. Those same wet things from Jill's eyes were falling out from his eyes and landing on the ground. There was also many different shapes of a clear hard thing and color balls connected to green stick, pieces of it were scatted along with the clear hard stuff.

"Jacob! Honey! What's wrong?" Himeko asked worried. For a while, Jacob just stayed there making very sad sounds and those wet things kept falling. "What's wrong?" Himeko asked again. "It's my friend, Hikaru, I just found out that he and his wife were just killed a few days ago. His whole town was wiped out." he said between sobs.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Himeko said, shocked. "I don't know, their town is a little remote. So, not many would know about it." Jacob explained. "I'm so sorry, Jacob." Himeko said, putting her arms around him.

I couldn't help feel sorry for him, I walked up to him, and placed my hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head up to look at me, and then suddenly he backed away in shock, which confused me. "Juuri?" he said, dumbfounded. "Juuri?" Himeko asked shocked. This was really weird, his face went really white when he saw me. After a while, he calmed down and went quiet. "It was just my imagination." he said sadly.

"Anyway, Mrs. Franklin, we need to get back." Wilma said, "When will her next appointment be?" Mrs. Franklin asked. "Oh, I can call Miss Hedge and give her the date and time." she said. "No, I mean…the phone is dead, so you can email her the information instead. You got the email address right?" she said. "Well yes." Himeko said. "Thank you, bye!" Wilma said quickly.

With that, Wilma grabbed me by the hand and we moved very fast back to that place. Why was she in such a hurry? When we got back, that scary women was there. "Where have you been?" she said in a mad tone. "We were just playing in the alley." Wilma said. "Weren't you supposed to clean the laundry?" she asked. Wilma went quiet.

"Well as punishment, you will be sent to the basement and won't have any dinner." she said as she used her finger to point into the house. Wilma sighed sadly and went inside. "As for you, I'll give you a freebie since you're new." she said, "Now get inside!" I immediately ran inside out of fear. I think understand Wilma was acting so strangely, Miss Hedge wasn't going to be happy about this. So I guess, we have to keep this away from her.

_**A Few Weeks Later**__**:**_

For the next few weeks, Wilma arranged all the appointment with Himeko. She told her the dates which were on the days that Miss Hedge was away. Mostly when she gone all day. Jacob was doing a little better since the first day. Seems like whenever I come, he perks up a bit, that's what Himeko said anyway. But Wilma probably could do better, every now and again, Miss Hedge would punish her.

Himeko had been working with me to help me gain back my functions and perhaps regain my memories on my past, if not my knowledge of what is around me. It was pretty much the basics, what objects start with what letter, and how many are in what group. By now, I can name pretty much anything in any room. But that's what was really troubling us, my inability to talk. No matter how hard I try, I couldn't get a word out. Himeko thinks it is because I have somehow locked my words away, same as my memories.

"Very good… oh I wish I knew what to call you. Anyway, you can take little break now. I got some other work to do so why don't you stay in the living room for now. I nodded and got out of the big chair and walk into the room.

There on the sofa was Jacob. He was looking at picture frame with a distant and sad look. I got closer to him and we both jumped a bit when he saw me. "Oh hey there, don't mind me, I'm just reminiscing some good times about my good friend." He said wiping off what I believe are tears.

"Why don't you come sit down with me?" he offered, patting his left hand on the spot on the couch nest to him. I came up to the couch and climbed up to the couch and sat down. We just sat there in silence, waiting for one of us to speak first.

"Sorry about the other day, you see I've just found out that my friend and his entire town was destroyed. When I saw you, you looked so much like his beloved wife who also died, I thought you were her for a moment." he said. Now I understand, why he acted so weird. "He was my best friend, you really can't be in a bad mood with him around. And he loved his wife very, very much." he said, with his eyes filled with a faraway look, maybe remembering the times he shared with his friend.

"That very good friend once said that girls are born princesses, in fact he said that his beloved wife was a Yuuki, a tender and gentle princess." Jacob said. Yuuki? That sounds very familiar, then I heard someone saying it, to me. Is that my name, Yuuki?

That's when something triggered inside me. "Yu…Yuu…Yuuu…Yu…" I tried to say. "What? What did you say?" Jacob asked, flabbergasted, "Honey! I think you should come in here!" "What is it?" Himeko asked concerned. "I think she's going to say something." her husband answered. "What?" she said kneeling next to me. "What was that about someone going to say something?" Wilma asked when she heard the commotion. "Yu…uu..uk..ki. YUuki. Yuuki." I said.

Then they went all excited like a baby saying its very first words. "Yuuki, Yuuki." I repeated. "Yuuki? That's Japanese for snow or courage right?" Wilma asked. "I think you might be thinking 'Yuki', this version is spelled with an extra u, and it means tender and gentle princess. I was talking about it and she suddenly started saying it." Jacob said. "Yuuki." I said, pointing to myself. "I could me wrong, but maybe that's her name." Wilma said. "Yuuki." I said, nodding. "What a pretty name, suits you well." Himeko said.

"Hey Yuuki! What's my name?" Wilma asked. "Wi…il…lm…ma, Wilma, Wilma!" I said pointing to her. "I can't believe it! This is a miracle!" Himeko said. "I guess all it could was to mention to get her to talk again." Jacob said.

For the rest of the session, Himeko had me named various things in the house. Then she had me say sentences like "This is a vase and those are flowers." Himeko was very pleased with the results, decided it was a wrap up for now.

"Any way Wilma, I need Miss Hedge to pay for the bills." Himeko said. "Oh really…" Wilma said, biting her lip and looking right and left nervously. "What's wrong?" she asked, "Wilma if something is wrong you should let me know." "Nothing's wrong! I'll talk to her later! Let's go Yuuki!" she said nervously, dragging me out the door.

We rushed back to the Girl's Home, trying to get there before Miss Hedge got back. I'm not sure if Wilma can take any more punishments. We were able to get there, and we thought that she didn't see us. But she was waiting for us in her office. "Where have you been you two?" she asked. "We were playing in the…alley." Wilma said.

"Really are you sure that you were playing in the alley or at a psychologist's office?" she asked, holding out a piece of paper. "What's that?" Wilma asked. "That would be the bill for all the appointments for the new girl. I didn't have her do any appointments, which would be a waste of time and money." Miss Hedge said.

"Well I had to do it, I had to see if Yuuki wasn't mentally sick and to help her get her memories back!" Wilma snapped. "Yuuki? Who's Yuuki?" she asked. "That's her name." Wilma answered. "Whatever." Miss Hedge said, "The point is that you sneak out of this place without my knowledge. For that, you must be punished. For you Wilma, you will be sent to the basement without dinner or breakfast. NOW GO!" she shouted. With that, Wilma hanged her head and walked out of the office. "GO!" She shouted.

"As for you, you will do all her chores without food and you will not go to bed until you finish them. Starting with picking up this office, it's a pig sty." she said as she headed towards the door, "Oh and don't forget to clean the room with this small brush." She dropped a toothbrush on the floor and left.

I have just about had it with this woman, she has no right to treat people this way, something needs to be done about her. But how can we do it? She so much bigger than we are and it will especially me, since I'm the smallest. Perhaps the answer will come soon. I think like the wind keeps blowing without anyone's permission, we should not give up no matter what others believe. Somehow, that feels familiar.

As I picked up the objects in the rooms, I heard a sight ringing sound. I looked around and noticed vibrating underneath the sweater on the desk. I walked over there and picked the sweater up, just as the ringing stopped. Turns out it was the phone. "Miss Hedge, its Mrs. Willgood. There's a new girl coming to the Girl's home at 1'o clock and I just wanted to let you know." the answering machine answered.

Then a thought struck me, why didn't Miss Hedge show Mrs. Willgood around this place? Just then. Jill came in. "Hey how are you doing?" she asked, "I heard what happened and I just wanted to check up on you." "Um Jill?" I said. "Did you just talk?" she asked stunned. "Why didn't Miss Hedge show Mrs. Willgood show her around?" I asked. "Well um…Because if Mrs. Willgood finds out that she's been mistreating us, she'll convince her superiors to have her fired and get someone else to replace her. She can do that. That's why she makes up the serious homeschooling act." she answered after recovering from the shock.

Then an idea came to me. "Then maybe we should get her to see her true colors!" I said. "What?" Jill asked. I got on my tippy toes and press the delete message button to erase Mrs. Willgood's message. "What are you doing!?" she asked in a panicked tone. "If Miss Hedge knows that she's coming, she be prepared. If we keep her at bay before Mrs. Willgood comes, we can catch her off guard." I explained.

"That actually might work." Jill said, "Come on, Miss Hedge's asleep, we can talk to the other girls about this plan and then to Wilma once she gets out." We raced up the stairs to work on the plan that will free us from that witch.

_**The Next Day at the Franklin House**__**:**_

"THEY ARE ONLY CHILDREN! THAT MONEY WAS FOR YUUKI, NOT FOR THOSE CHEAP RAGS YOU CALL CLOTHES! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT THE COSTS! WHAT WAS MOST IMPORTANT WAS THAT YUUKI GOT BETTER! OH YOU HEARTLESS WITCH!" Himeko yelled into the phone and then slammed the phone, huffing deep breaths of frustration and disgust.

Jacob was sitting on the couch peacefully reading the morning paper, and his wife's screaming put him in a stunned state. "Um Honey…is something wrong?" he asked a little scared to ask.

"Yes there's most certainly is! That was the woman who takes care of the girls in the Girl's Home, you know, the place where Wilma and Yuuki are staying. Well, I have just found out that she wasn't going to do anything about Yuuki's care or any of the girls' care for that matter! She was just going to let little Yuuki suffer on her own! So the reason Wilma was acting so weird was because she was taking matters into her own hands! AND THAT CALL WAS ABOUT COMPLAINING ABOUT THE COSTS AND TO ASK US TO EXCUSE WILMA FOR HER IMPUTANCE!" she answered.

Jacob had a look on his face that looked like she was yelling in his face. "Well, that would explain a lot!" he said, "you know, I have heard that woman doesn't care about the Girl's Home and uses what money she gets for shopping at expensive stores and feeds the girls table scraps and makes them do all the chores! They are practically miniature Cinderellas!" "That woman should be fired and be forbidden to go anywhere near children!" Himeko yelled, hitting her desk.

Jacob took a deep sigh, got up from the couch, walked over to his wife, and put his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down Himeko, I know you're quite passionate about kids and I can understand why you're so angry, seeing that we haven't been able to had one of our own yet." Jacob said.

Himeko forgot her anger for a moment and went quiet. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to go there." Jacob said. "It's okay. I guess it is kind of lonely living without a child. When those girls came here, I guess I kind of thought of them as daughters." she replied. "I understand." he said giving her a big hug. After a while, they separated.

"Anyway, there is no way that I'm am going to leave those girls to suffer the witch's wrath! I'm going to march myself over there and give that woman I piece of my mind!" Himeko said, marching out the door. "Whoa Hime! Honey, let's not do something we will come to regret." Jacob said as he chased after her. "TOO LATE FOR THAT!" she replied.

_**At the Girl's Home**__**:**_

We have just told a reluctant Wilma about our plan and we are going to put it into action. First we will get Miss Hedge into a room and keep her there until we have Mrs. Willgood in another room. Then we'll release Miss Hedge and let her reveal her true colors.

How to get Miss Hedge to stay inside a room until we get Mrs. Willgood will be a real challenge, but Wilma said that she will handle it. She went up to her room and knocked on her door.

"What is it?" she asked in a foul mood. "There's um…a package in your office for you, it was too heavy to carry so we just left it there." Wilma said. "Oo, must be that new dress I ordered from the shop." she said excitedly. She rudely shoved Wilma to the side and rushed to the office.

Wilma closely tailed behind to put the plan in motion as was everyone else. Miss Hedge entered her office and looked around for her package, but saw a small package on the desk. "That can't be it, it's so sma…" she said as she opened the box to find a small gray mouse wriggling its nose and squeaking. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed and fainted dead away. "I knew that would get her quiet enough to get Mrs. Willgood in place." Wilma stated.

Knock! Knock! Knock! "That must be her right now." Jill said. "Alright, everyone get into position!" Wilma said as some of the girls grabbed some mops, rags, and brooms while the rest hide. Some of us even gotten some of Miss Hedge's most expensive clothes and brought out the ironing equipment. Then Wilma went to the door to answer it.

"Hello Mrs. Willgood, I'm Wilma." She greeted. "Hello dear…where's Miss Hedge?" Mrs. Willgood asked. "She's on a very important call, so she asked me to show you around." Wilma said. "I see. Well this is Lizzy. She's just lost her parents, so please help her out." she said. "Of course, would you like to have a look around?" Wilma offered. "Certainly, dear." she said.

As they went in, Mrs. Willgood couldn't help but notice the clothes that some of the girls were working on. "Those look mighty expensive for a social worker's salary." she stated. "Careful! The label clearly states that this dress is dry clean only, it is pure silk after all." May said aloud on purpose.

"Why are those girl ironing a silk dress? Aren't these girls supposed to be going through this serious home-schooling?" Mrs. Willgood asked. "Oh there's too much she gives us to work on to study." Wilma said.

GRROOOWWWWLLLLL! A stomach growl, it was Jill's. "Oh sorry, I haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning." she said. "Why?" she asked, "Are you too busy doing all this work?" "Doing something wrong is more like it." Wilma added. "Isn't a timeout more than enough?" Mrs. Willgood said, "Well anyhow, I really need to talk to Miss Hedge now."

Miss Hedge wasn't ready to be reveal yet and she needs to catch her in action. Wilma needed to do something fast. "Oh she's right though this door." Wilma said. Then she pushed her into the closet.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Willgood asked nervously. "Oh sorry, this is the wrong room, and the door's stuck." Wilma said. "OH NO! THIS ISN'T GOOD! I'M CLAUSTERPHOBIC!" Mrs. Willgood informed. "Oh…." Wilma said, realizing that she needed to work fast, "Don't worry, you'll be out soon enough. Maybe you should call someone from your office, like your boss." Then we heard Miss Hedge banging at the office door. It was time for the last stage of the plan.

"Release the Hedge!" Wilma said. With that, I opened the door and Miss Hedge fell out flat on her face. "WHAT WAS THE BIG IDEA OF LOCKING ME IN THERE WITH THAT HORRIBLE MOUSE?!" she yelled. Sticking to the plan, we all giggled to annoy her and get her mad. "WIPE THOSE SMIRKS OFF THOSE UGLY THINGS YOU CALL FACES!" she yelled.

Lizzy whimpered at her yelling and that's when Miss Hedge saw her. "WHO IS THIS BRAT?! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Miss Hedge asked furiously. "She's the new girl." I answered innocently, "Didn't you get the message?" "I never got any message about this…YOU NEGLECTED TO TELL ME?!" she asked angrily.

"Well she would be better anywhere but here." I said bluntly. "Like the streets because that where vermin like you brats belong." Miss Hedge said. "Heartless witch." I said. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" she yelled. "I called you a Heartless Witch, because that's want you are. You wouldn't even paid for the medical costs for them." I repeated.

Believing that her anger was at her peak, Wilma released a slightly calmed, yet irritated Mrs. Willgood out of the closet. "LIKE I PAY A CENT FOR YOU VERMINS! BUT YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! NOW I HAVE ANOTHER ANNOYING DIRTY MOUTH TO FEED!" Miss Hedge yelled, "and speaking of food, NO FOOD FOR THREE DAYS FOR ALL OF YOU! AND NONE OF YOU WILL GO TO SLEEP UNTIL ALL OF THE CHORES FOR THOSE THREE DAYS ARE DONE AND YOU WILL ALL SLEEP IN THE BASEMENT!"

Then she heard someone clear her throat from behind her. Miss Hedge turned around and went white as a sheet when she saw who was behind her, the person that will undo her. "Oh hello Mrs. Willgood, what brings you here?" Miss Hedge said with a nervous tone. "Oh nothing, I was bringing this 'brat' to this home for 'vermins that would be better off in the streets'." she said, letting on that she heard everything. "Oh I was just teasing. You know I love these …little…angels." Miss Hedge lied through her teeth.

"That's not what it sounds like to me!" a loud male voice said. "Mr. Bihorn?" Miss Hedge said nervously. "Oh I forgot to mention, I was calling him about my situation in the closet and with all your screaming, he heard everything as well." Mrs. Willgood said. "Well then, you may consider yourself unemployed now. Mrs. Willgood will take over this girls' home."

Too shocked to speak. Miss Hedge just stood there. Mrs. Willgood had to guide her out of the building, just as Mr. and Mrs. Franklin were walking in, curious about what's going on. "We will send your things later." Mrs. Willgood informed as she closed the door with a dazed Miss Hedge standing outside.

"I take it that all this was to let the truth be known about the real Miss Hedge?" Mrs. Willgood asked. "Sorry about that." Wilma said. "Well if it helps you girls, it was worth the lack of oxygen in the closet. You were quite brave to come up with this plan, young lady." she said. "Actually, it was Yuuki's idea, she's the girl you brought last time you were here." Wilma said.

She bend down to my eye level, looking please. "Well, that's pretty brave for someone so small." She said, patting my head. Then she noticed Mr. and Mrs. Franklin were behind her. "Oh hello there, I'm Mrs. Willgood, sorry for all the commotion, who might you be?" she asked, after straightening herself up. "I'm Mrs. Himeko Franklin, I'm the psychologist looking after Yuuki, and this is my husband, Jacob." She answered.

"Oh well, if this is about the bills for her treatments, I'm sorry but we're kind of at a financial mix up from the owner caretaker." She apologized. Mrs. Franklin ushered her husband into a corner and had a whispering conversation with him. About five minutes later, she came back to face her. "Actually, consider the bill free of charge." Himeko said, "Because me and my husband have decided to adopt Wilma and Yuuki.

"Really?" Wilma asked, "I always thought would stay here until I was eighteen, because adults always go for the younger and cuter kids." "Well, anyone can see that you and Yuuki are really closed, it would be a shame to separate you." Mrs. Franklin answered. Mr. Franklin nodded, "I couldn't agree more." He said.

Both me and Wilma squealed with excitement and rushed into the arms of our new parents. And that was the start of my new life with Wilma, and Jacob and Himeko… No with my new Mom and Dad, and my new older sister. They may not be my real family, but they're all I have now.

_***Don't forget to read my own One-shot of a version of Vampire Knight Episode 15, 'A Different Course of Action'. Please comment and Review of what you like of it. And thank you for your patience.**_

_**Don't forget to read, comment, review, and recommend my other fanfictions to others, you might just like them as well.**_


End file.
